


Harry's sexy year

by mi9999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Bisexuality, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Singing, The Potters Live, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: Description:This will be a Metamorphmagus/Animagus Harry sex god fic, he will bed many girls, boys, men, women and creatures. If that is not your thing, do not read this fic. Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley bashing. As the tags say, this will include many adult themes and musical-like singing.(Not just show tunes, though.)





	1. One big happy family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own canon elements in this story, those go to JK Rowling, this is purely for entertainment(Take that how you will.)

**A/N:In this fic, the Potters are all alive with a twin sister for Harry.(An original character that I came up with who has the name Marry.) Since they all lived, Harry will not have his scar.**

**I did have this story on Fanfiction.net under the name _potterlord9999_ , but a Guest left a review saying they reported me for abuse and that I could go on the sex offender registry because it can be considered child porn...**

**This will be a sex fic with a _Goblet of fire_ plot and coven.**

_**PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.** _

_**Please, no asking when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**All spells and subjects will be in italics along with exclaiming words or sentences and things like Dark mark.**_

**_By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable._ **

** _If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!_ **

** _ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it._ **

** _Sorry for sloppy work._ **

 

 

 

Ch.1 One big happy family

 

 

 

On Halloween night in 1981, James Charles Potter and Lily Jean Potter nee Evans were calm on the outside, but screaming on the inside, the reason? Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, was coming after them, their once friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and told his master the location of their house, having been made secret-keeper by use of the _Fidelius_ charm.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had told them that moving away from Potter Manor in North Ampton to Godric's Hollow was a good idea.

"I told you we should not have trusted Albus, Lil!" James said, using her nickname.

"About five hundred times, dear." She countered.

He sighed. "Sorry, I just cannot get over Peter betraying us, he seemed like a good guy."

"It is okay, I forgive you, my love." She gave him a deep kiss, which was returned.

She reached around and grabbed his ass, squeezing it.

"Honey, if you do not stop that, we will never make it outside and he will kill us for sure." James warned.

This had the desired effect of making her turn serious.

"Let's go, the kids and their things are already at the manor, Binky is taking her role as their babysitter most seriously." Lily told him.

"I have always loved her, she is a great elf." James answered, fondly.

Lily smiled. "Yes, she is." She took his hand and they Apparated out of the house a minute before it was blown up by an enraged Dark lord at having his victims escape.

 

 

Over the coming years, the Potters settled in and relaxed into their manor.

Their son, Harry and their daughter, Marry, both fourteen years old, would be starting their fourth year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

That was for later, though, today was the day of the Quidditch world cup and James secured four tickets for himself and his family in the top box.

"Wow! Daddy, how'd you get such good seats?" Marry asked her father.

"It was easy, I will tell you that, princess." He answered. "They cost about five thousand Galleons each."

"Twenty thousand Galleons for four people?! Damn!" Harry cursed.

"Tell me about it, it did not even dent our family vault, but that is still way too much, even if Quidditch is very popular." James grumbled. "But never mind, eh? We are here and about to enjoy the game:Ireland Vs. Bulgaria!"

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?" They heard a familiar voice ask.

They turned and saw all nine Weasleys also in the top box.

Below them were the Malfoys and Lucius spoke up to answer Ron, who had been the one to ask.

"Well, put it this way:If it rains, you'll be the first to know." This made Draco laugh out loud.

The commentator and former Beater for the Wimborne Wasps, Ludo Bagman, turned toward the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and asked "Are you ready, Minister?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Was his reply.

Bagman took out his wand, aimed it at his own throat and said _"Sonorus!"_ His magically enhanced voice echoed through the stadium.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The final match of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch world cup is about to start! The players make their way to the pitch."_ (Here he names the seven Bulgarian players.)All seven players zoom out on **_Firebolts_** when their name was called and the same for the Irish team.

 

It was a rough game that lasted two hours and ultimately ended with Ireland winning but Viktor Krum catching the snitch after pulling Lynch, his opponent, into his signature move:The Wronski feint, twice.

Soon after, screams and laughter were heard, Harry and Marry were going to their shared tent when they heard a deeper voice shout _"MORSMORDRE!"_ A green beam shot up and formed a giant skull with a snake tongue, which twisted itself into a knot.

"The _Dark Mark_!" Both twins said together, having learned much about the past dealings with the Death Eaters. "Shit!" Marry added.

"Let's go, Marry, we need to tell mum and dad." Harry urged her.

"Yes, we must tell mum and daddy." She readily agreed.

"Oh, bugger, I can't believe it, I've lost my wand." Harry suddenly said.

"What?! How could you lose the most important thing to a magical person?" She asked.

"Search me, I thought I had it all this time." He retorted.

Suddenly, Harry and his sister both sensed spells about to fire toward them and at the same time yelled "Duck!" They did so and just barely managed to avoid _Stunners_ that were shot by Ministry employees.

"Which of you conjured it?" Came the voice of Bartemius Crouch Sr.

"We didn't-." Harry began but Crouch cut him off. "Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Stop, those are my kids you barmy codger!" Yelled James, who had just arrived.

"James Potter, so you admit these criminals are yo-" He did not get to complete the sentence as James had chosen that moment to slap him across the face. _"How dare you call my children criminals, cretin."_

Crouch was shocked that the man had slapped him. He recovered enough to say "I shall have your badge for that, Potter!"

"Just as well, I was going to tell my boss later, but I accepted a job at Hogwarts as the _Defense against the Dark Arts_ professor, so I quit!" He took off his badge and handed it to Crouch.

"Daddy? Why did you not tell Harry and I this before?" Marry asked.

"Sorry, honey, I wanted it to be a surprise when I got there." He answered.

One of the Aurors came through the woods and he was carrying an elf.

"Sir, we found this elf and she was holding a wand." He held it up and Harry saw it was his own.

"Hey, that's mine!" He said and they all turned to him.

"Yours? What was my elf doing holding your wand, boy?" Crouch asked.

"I dunno, I was searching my pockets for it when this lot shot _Stunners_ at me and my sister."

At this, several of them looked guilty and had their heads bowed in shame. "We can find out, though. May I?" Harry asked, holding out his hand for his wand, which was then passed to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Revive the House-elf and question her." Harry answered.

"You may do so." Crouch replied.

_"Enervate!"_ The young wizard said, pointing his regained wand at the elf. It opened its eyes and looked at Harry, who did not look angry, but curious.

"What is your name?" He asked it and it answered in a high voice that, indeed, could only belong to a female.

"I is called Winky, sir." She squeaked.

"Well, Winky, my name is Harry Potter, would you please tell me why you had my wand on you?" He asked, holding up said wand.

"I is not doing magic with it, sir, if that be's what yous thinking." She said, fearing he might think she used it.

"It isn't, I'm merely curious as to where you got it." He answered her, kindly.

"I's found it over there, sir." She pointed to where the Auror had found her.

"Did you happen to hear anything strange, like what a spell might be?" Marry asked and Winky looked scared again, but also curious as to how there could be a boy and girl version of the same human.

Harry saw this and was quick to calm the being down. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you, this is my twin sister, Marry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Winky." Marry said, smiling.

"Same to you miss." Winky curtsied in the pillowcase she wore.

Crouch interrupted "Answer the child's question, elf!" Winky flinched.

"Ye-yes, sir, Winky apologizes, she heard a deep voice saying _'Morsmordre'_ , but Winky does not know what that be doing." At this, Crouch paled and then he looked at the Dark mark.

"To answer that, look up, Winky." Harry kindly said and when she did, she squealed.

"Is there a spell to check the last one a wand used, Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked.

"There is, will you willingly allow me to check your wand?" He answered.

"I will, sir, just tell me what I need to do." Harry said while nodding.

"Simple, all you must do is hold the wand out and touch its tip to mine." Harry followed the directions. _"Prior incantatem!"_ A shadow of the mark came out of the tip of Harry's wand, confirming it was the one to have cast the spell.

_"Deletrius."_ The shadow vanished. "So we know that young Potter's wand is the culprit, but not whom was the caster. This is most troubling indeed and _YOU_ , elf! I ordered you to stay where you were, yet you disobeyed me and left...this means clothes for you!"

Everyone there knew that the only way to free or dismiss a House-elf was to give him or her clothes.

_"NO!_ Please, Master Barty, not clothes!" She screeched.

Crouch took out a clean shirt from his pocket and handed it to her.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?! AN ELF ONLY HAS A WEEK TO LIVE IF HE OR SHE DOES NOT HAVE A FAMILY TO SERVE!"_ James yelled, shocking Crouch further.

"It matters not to me, the world has no use for a House-elf that disobeys its masters or mistresses." He said, coldly.

"If you don't want to be responsible for her, I gladly offer a place with us." Harry said, gaining admiring looks from his dad, sister and everyone else but Crouch, who glared.

"Winky accepts young master's invitation." She smiled.

"If you insist on the master or mistress bit, use our names. This is our dad, James." Harry indicated his and Marry's dad, who waved with a smile. "You'll meet mum, soon. I assume we're done, sir?"

"Insolent little bea-" He started, before Winky used her elf magic to throw him away. "Winky be's glad yous freed her, now!" She said, angrily.

"Winky, stop." Marry said.

"Yes, Mistress Marry." She lowered her hand and calmed down.

"Good riddance, you filthy creature!" With that, Crouch left and they all went back to their tent to explain the entire thing to Lily.

To say she was angry was an understatement:She was pissed off!

 

They got home and Harry decided they all needed something to cool down.

"What do you say we have some fun time before Marry and I return to Hogwarts, tomorrow?" He asked, grinning.

They all agreed, Winky was to go to Hogwarts with the kids to serve any way she could and so, she left to start her duties cleaning the manor with her new fellow elves.

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry started to take off his clothes, but his twin stopped him and started undressing him, herself.

When she finished, he returned the favor, licking and sucking each body part down to her toes, this made her shiver in delight, her feet had always been sensitive and so it was no surprise to Harry when she reacted positively.

"Fuck, I love it when you do that!" She said, moaning.

"I know and I love doing it to you, sis." He grinned, she knew he loved feet the most and Lily knew, too.

The kids looked to their parents and saw James sucking Lily's toes, too.

" _Mmmm_ , James, you are as good as Harry and Marry at that!" She exclaimed, making them both blush a deep red.

"Thanks, mum." They said together, making her giggle, she knew that twins loved to speak at the same time and it intrigued her and James. Even though they were genetically fraternal, they were identical in looks enough that it made it nearly impossible to tell them apart, especially with their morphing powers, you see both children were _Metamorphmagi_ and _Animagi_ like their parents.

And right now, Marry morphed into Harry so he could suck his own dick, which he proceeded to do just that.

_"Mmmm, bloody hell!_ You're a good cocksucker, bro!" She or rather, he, moaned.

"I learned from a master, 'bro'." The real Harry answered, grinning at James, who chuckled.

"Yes, I was a master before my seventh year of school." He said. "Lily and I taught you everything we know. I am sure there are things we do not know, though."

At this point, Lily decided to take him into her throat in one thrust, no easy feat for just anyone; James was twelve inches long unmorphed and Harry was the same.

"Oh, you kinky slut! I love when you take all of me!" Lily moaned at the dirty name and started humming around his dick. James seized her head and started pounding her throat with all he could muster.

When he let her go, she withdrew, catching her breath before plunging back onto his meat.

"Go make mum your bitch, Harry." Marry said, after her brother finished sucking her off. "While daddy makes me his."

"Mmmm, yes, baby, fuck this whore, you own her!" Lily said, encouraging her son.

Harry obliged at once, rubbing his stiff dick into her hole to coat it in juices and then slammed fully in her pussy. Beside them, Marry was getting her own pussy filled with her dad's cock and she loved it.

The two Potter men roughly fucked their daughter and mum until they both came in them and then switched. Their mum's pussy was as tight as ever and Harry loved it, every time. His sister was tighter than Lily was, which made him thrust even harder to keep a good pace.

"Fuck, yes! Your dick is _sooo_ good, Harry!" Marry said to her twin.

"You like it, slut, do you?" He asked, knowing she loved the dirty names as much as her mum did.

"Oh, yes, I am a slut!"

"Glad you know your place!" He said and she nodded, happily.

"We both do, we will never refuse fucks, ever!" Lily added.

"So, say I wanted to fuck in public?" Harry questioned.

"Take us whenever, where ever you wish...master." She answered and her daughter agreed. "I am no longer your mum, I am a slave for you, Marry and your dad." A flash of magic and a black choker appeared around her neck.

"Mum? What the hell just happened?" Marry asked.

"Call me Lily, Mistress Marry and Master Harry. I have bound myself to you two and Master James for life." She told her shocked kids.

"I am also a slave for you and daddy, my brother." A second flash and a golden choker appeared around Marry's neck. "W-why is mine gold?" She asked.

"Since I have submitted to you as well, you are the lead slave to our masters, you have the power to order anything as long as it does not clash with our masters' orders." Lily explained to her now slave mistress.

**End of lemon**

 

They all got dressed soon after, under Harry and James' commands and discussed what would happen.

"Harry, I willingly relinquish my lordship to you, even though I'm alive, I may choose to pass it on early as I so choose, now."

"Are you sure, dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure, I have little need of such a title and what I can do with it isn't too helpful, I'm sure. Oh and by the way, you must learn of the other titles you have, if there are any. I know of three, two of which are tied to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, the third being Ignotus Peverell. Marry cannot hold these as they are strictly patriarchal."

"So, I'm related to at least two of the founders of Hogwarts and only I can use them. Do you know of ties to the other two?" Harry asked.

"I do not, but it is a simple task to find out, which we can do tomorrow if you wish." James answered.

"I want to do that first chance we get." Harry told him.

"Then we must go to bed to get up as early as you want to arrive."

 

_The next day_

The Potters were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley to Gringott's wizard bank and Harry read aloud as he always did:

 

                                                                  **_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**  
**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**  
**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**  
**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**  
**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**  
**_A treasure that was never yours,_**  
**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**  
**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

 

 

Marry shuddered "Why must you always insist on reading out loud, master?"

Harry chuckled "Because I know it freaks you out when I do." He answered and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

This caused not only Harry, James and Lily to laugh, but also the nearby Goblin guards.

The humans stared, Goblins never laughed at something like that, only when violence was involved.

"Oh, I guess you think that we have no sense of humor, do you?" The left one asked, irritably.

"No offense meant, but I've never heard a Goblin laugh at anything that didn't involve something potentially deadly, forgive me." Harry apologized and his family offered theirs as well.

"You are forgiven, it seems you have a great deal to learn about our race."

"Yes, we do not know much about it other than what our _History of magic_ professor told us and frankly, he could lull an entire army to sleep in about five minutes." Harry answered.

"Ah, Cuthbert Binns, I've heard many students from the school complain about him." The left guard said.

"I can see why, from the snatches of conversation I heard, he drones in monotone about how humans and Goblins constantly go to war." The right one replied.

"Yes, that's Binns, alright, one hundred percent." Marry giggled.

"Anyway, we must be on our way, we have an appointment with Lord Ragnok." James said.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The right guard opened the door for them and each thanked him, to which he nodded to them in turn.

Once they all got in, Harry stood at the first teller he saw and without a word, his eyes widened and he motioned to the left door.

They thanked him and found themselves in a huge room with about ten chairs around a large table and at the head of it sat Ragnok.

"Ah, the Potters, please do sit down by me." He said, motioning to the four chairs on both sides that were closest to him.

They took their seats and Ragnok started.

"Now, Lord Potter, you mentioned you wish to pass the lordship to young Harry James Potter, age fourteen?"

"Yes, I do, I feel he can do more than I am able to, but I shall coach him on things if he desires it."

"Very well..."

 

**A/N:** There, first chapter done. Don't hesitate to politely point out if I messed up something, even if it's a small detail.

Marry is an intentional spelling, I wanted her name as close to Harry as possible.


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Now, Lord Potter, you mentioned you wish to pass the lordship to young Harry James Potter, age fourteen?"_

_"Yes, I do, I feel he can do more than I am able to, but I shall coach him on things if he desires it."_

_"Very well..."_

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything canon in this story, JK Rowling owns it all.

**A/N:PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.**

**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.**

**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.**

**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!**

**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.**

**Sorry for sloppy work.**

 

 

Ch.2 Nymphadora Tonks

 

 

"Mr. Potter, your father has also requested you take an inheritance test, is this acceptable to you?"

"It is, sir. I'm curious to know how many titles I'll be gaining." Harry answered.

"Very well." Ragnok said.

He pulled out a dagger and an inheritance form. "Simply slice a finger and drop four drops of blood on the parchment to reveal your titles and powers you might have."

Harry took the blade offered, sliced a cut into his index finger, wincing, and let four drops hit the parchment before the cut magically healed itself.

"Bloody cool! I never knew enchantments could automatically heal after injuring." Harry said in awe, which made Ragnok smile.

"Yes, Goblin-enchanted items like blades heal all injuries after the tasks for which they are used- _innocently_ -are completed." The Goblin king told the boy. "If you wish, you may have this one, I can easily enchant another. It also has a _Self-cleaning_ charm on it that activates once its use ends."

"Thank you, sir, I'll take good care of it."

"You are welcome and I know you shall. Will you read aloud or to yourself?" The Goblin asked.

"I'll read it out loud, sir." Harry answered.

"Very well, you may do so, now."

Harry picked up the parchment that had new words written on it:

_Name:Hadrian "Harry" James Potter_ Harry scowled at this while Marry and James chuckled, he hated his proper name.

_Gender:Male_

_Date of birth:July 31, 1980_

_Mother:Lillian Jean Potter nee Evans_

_Father:James Charles Potter_ ("Boy, am I glad there is no proper name for 'James'." James said, making the others laugh.)

_Relatives by surname:_

 

_Malfoy_

_Weasley_

_Boot_

_Bones_

_Prewett_

_Tonks_

 

The list of relatives extended quite a way until he came across two other names he wished he hadn't read besides Malfoy:

                            

_Dumbledore_

_Gaunt_

 

"Seriously, Dumbledore and Gaunt, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Harry yelled, knowing who came from the Gaunt side. Then he realized what he'd done and apologized to Ragnok. "Sorry, sir, it was just surprising, is all."

"It is quite alright, lad, please continue." Ragnok said with another smile.

                             

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Black(Also, if current lord cannot sire children, he forfeits title to heir.)_

 

"Lord of Hogwarts, wow! So I can throw Dumbledore on his ass and he couldn't do a thing about it if he did anything to make me have to." Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, you also have the power to fire and hire professors at your leisure."

"Brilliant, can I take copies of this so I can give everyone in the school one each when they don't believe me?"

"Why do you think they will not?" James asked.

"Master, if you were a fourteen year-old lord and were announcing it to your school, do you really think they'd believe it?" Marry asked.

"It has happened before, you can never tell what may happen." James answered. "Lords of Hogwarts run in the family. I do think proof of it would do you good, however."

"Of course, milord."

_*Snap*_ A stack of about a thousand copies of the file appeared in front of the Potters. "Just tap the stack with your wand and the entire thing will shrink to fit in a pocket and tap it again to unshrink them. The Trace is undetected in this building."

"Thanks, sir." Harry said, tapping the stack with said wand and putting it in his jeans pocket. Ragnok bowed his domed head in acceptance of the thanks. The rest of the parchment read:

_Powers(gained from):_

 

_Parseltongue(Dorea Black, family)_

_*Magical Animagus:Hungarian horntail/Shadow panther with fire breath(Lillian and James Potter, parents)_

_Metamorphmagus(Lillian and James Potter, parents)_

_Sex god(James Potter, father)_  At this, James blushed while Marry giggled.

                              

_*-An Animagus that has a magical creature or creatures for his or her form(s)_

 

"Er, I'll just enchant the sex god part to appear invisible to others unless I will it to show on their copies." Harry said.

_*Snap*_ "Done, milord." Ragnok told him.

"Wow, er, thanks...again." Harry bowed his head and the Goblin returned the gesture.

"And now, time to move lordship. Same as inheritance, only use your palm, either one." Harry picked up his new dagger again, opened his left hand and sliced it, wincing greatly at the cut. He quickly turned his hand over the new parchment Ragnok provided and within a second of the fourth drop of blood, he was engulfed in a bright yellow light while James was in red.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter, you are not emancipated, but you are now the head of your house." The Goblin told him.

"Thanks, is that all, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is all and please, call me Ragnok, the Potters have been my friends since I was but a lonesome teller."

"Of course, Ragnok, may your enemies lay slain." Harry started.

"And may your gold flourish, evermore." He completed the saying. They all stood up and left after Ragnok gave him an enchanted sheathe for his dagger that prevented _Detection_ and opposing _Summoning_ charms from noticing or _Summoning_ anything on his person and charmed to let himself recall the dagger to his hand by the handle should he throw it or it was taken from him in some way and a wand holster that had the same enchantments, a _Disillusionment_ charm to hide the wand and holster when the wand was in it and an _Auto-draw_ feature that needed just a snap of his fingers to send the hidden wand into his hand. "I thank you very much." Harry said, bowing.

"You are most welcome, milord. Do contact us if you need anything, anything at all. Any of your family or those you trust with your accounts may do so as well, such as House-elves in your employ or simply whom you call friends."

"We most certainly will, and please, call me Harry. I don't like formalities if I can avoid them."

"Same as I, Harry." Ragnok chuckled.

 

The Potters went home, where they found twenty year-old Nymphadora Tonks or 'Dora' as she preferred. Like Harry, she hated her first name, she also hated the nickname 'Dorrie'. "Wotcher, Harry, Uncle James and Marry."

" _Dorrie!_ " Harry said, making her grumble. "Watch it, _Hadrian!_ " She countered, emphasizing his proper name and grinned when he scowled.

"Fine, I'm sorry, _Dora_." He amended.

"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged him, then James and Marry.

"So, what brings you to Potter Manor?" Marry asked.

"Can't a girl visit her family?" Dora asked, innocently.

"Of course you can, but knowing you, you usually have a reason for the visit other than idle chatter." James said, smirking when she blushed.

"Damn, caught me. Well, I just came from The Burrow where Albus told me to meet him. He met the youngest son, Ron, for a chat, afterward and I heard it." She told them.

"What'd they say?" Marry asked.

"You won't like it. Nor will you, Harry. Actually, especially you as it was mainly about you." Dora said, grimacing at what she was about to tell her cousins and uncle. "It was a plan to get the Potter fortune and make you fall in love with his sister, Ginny, by use of _Amortentia_." She closed her eyes, knowing the news wasn't going to be taken well and she was correct.

"Are you serious?!" Harry said, angrily.

"No, I'm Dora, Sirius is my cousin." She giggled at the Potter twins' groans. "Yeah, I'm serious, I wouldn't lie about something like this, it's illegal, not to mention morally wrong."

"I'll ask Ginny and her brothers if they knew about it when we go to Hogwarts, tomorrow." Harry told her.

"Yes, that would be best. Make them give _Honesty vows_ before you ask, though." James suggested and Dora agreed. "I will, dad, don't worry." Harry assured him. "Ron'll be a problem if this is true, but we'll pretend like nothing happened until I can ask."

"Uncle James?" Dora started, changing the subject before they got too upset.

"Yes, Dora?" Said man answered.

"Can I stay the night here?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, you can. I'll set up a bed in Marry's room."

"Thanks, unc." She said, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Anytime, you know you are always welcome here."

 

 

Later that night Dora was padding barefoot to Harry's room. Harry saw her looking at his stack of forms, earlier and explained that there's a line of text _Disillusioned_ so no one can see it unless he wanted them to. Dora wanted to talk more about the other things on the parchments.

She saw them on his table, but was shocked at what she saw written at the bottom of the top one: _Sex god(James Potter, father)_. He had given her access to the hidden line.

_He wanted me to see it, but why?_ She questioned herself.

"So, come to my room for something in particular?" Asked a voice and she jumped.

"Blimey, Harry, you scared me!" Dora said, clutching her heart.

"Sorry, I was awake and didn't know you'd come in at night."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk more about that inheritance thing, but then I saw an extra line on one of the forms." When she said this, he blushed.

"Yeah, I wanted you to see it. I love you, Dora, you're a very attractive girl." He told her, it was with a great effort that she blocked out her blushing.

"Thank you, Harry, but what about your parents? Your sister?" She asked.

"I checked with all three of them, they want it, too." He told her, to the older Metamorph's shock. "That's why mum put a _Silencing_ charm on my door."

"Oh, my!" Dora said, not succeeding in hiding the blush this time. "I'll not try to force you to do anything, it's entirely up to you." He said, sincerely.

"I've wanted to do this since your first year, but I didn't know how you would take it so I kept quiet." Dora told him.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really." He smiled.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Harry asked. "That and more." She said, leaning in and kissing her cousin, slowly.

 

 

**Start of lemon**

Dora took off her night shirt and panties, letting Harry drink in her body.

"I want to see the natural you, Dora, please?" He requested and that made her blink:No one had ever asked to see her true form. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, if you don't want to do it, I won't try and make you."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just that no one's ever wanted to see what I really look like, they just get me to morph into different people for them. It was fine half the time, but after a while, it got tiring."

"They're idiots, morphing isn't meant to be abused." Harry stated. "I promise you this will be my only request, I will never ask you to morph, again, it'll be your choice."

"Thanks, you can tell me to use it whenever you want, though. I don't mind if it's you." She winked, then morphed to her natural self.

Her hair turned brunette, grew to her waist, her bust grew from upper C's to upper Double D's, and her ass shrank along with her feet. Her pussy stayed hairless.

Harry stared from her head down to her red painted toes and whistled. "Wow, you're as hot in your natural form as the other one!" She blushed at this. "Thanks."

Harry pulled his covers away to reveal his stiff manhood and Dora gasped. "You like it? All Potter men have naturally huge dicks." Harry grinned as she licked her full lips.

She grasped it in both hands and started pulling on it, making him moan loudly. "Damn, you're good! Keep going." Harry ordered. She obeyed and kept jerking him, then she bent and started licking the tip.

Eventually, she took him into her mouth. She took his hands and placed them on both sides of her head, her meaning clear. Taking the hint, he sped up his thrusts and power, making her choke around his meat.

She moaned like a bitch in heat, reaching up to massage his balls. This caused him to thrust harder and lodge himself in her throat. She tightened the muscles and coaxed a huge load from him.

He laid down on his bed, catching his breath until Dora asked his fetishes.

*"I love female feet and big knockers the most." He replied, honestly. Hearing this, she raised her feet and started massaging his shaft with the toes on one foot while the other set went in his mouth. He moaned and grabbed them, making him set the tempo of the footjob and toe sucking, which she was very happy to let him do.

Soon enough, she placed her tits around his dick and bounced them up and down. He took control of this part at some point, as well. While he was jerking himself with her large melons, she caught him between her lips on every thrust in.

Harry could not handle that for long as he released five minutes later. When he recovered, Dora climbed onto his lap, in the 'cowgirl' position, so he could see her chest bouncing each time she bounced, herself.

After doing this for ten minutes, he laid her on the bed, raising both legs over his shoulders and held onto her feet as he slammed into her at the new angle. Dora made happy gurgling noises which made Harry chuckle. _"Oh, yes! Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me like the slut I am!"_ She yelled, which caused him to pound even harder into her and her to squeal in pleasure.

"Like this, bitch? Do you?" Harry demanded and she nodded, rapidly. His pounding of her pussy was relentless, now and she could do nothing but take it, not that she would do anything else.

Harry withdrew, earning him a moaning whine of _"Noo!"_ He outright laughed at that. His next question erased all thought of disappointment from her mind.

"Do you want it up your ass?" He asked to which her head nodded very fast, she got on her knees, facing away from him and waited. Harry knelt down and started to lick her pussy lips, earning a moan of approval.

He went at it for five minutes before he slowly inserted his dick's head into her anus. The moan she gave in response was louder than any she had given that night.

The boy started thrusting back and forth, each time, more of his manhood sunk into her bowels. "How are you doing, Dora?" He asked, concerned. He need not have worried.

"I'm bloody brilliant! Go faster and harder!" She urged. Not one to refuse such a request, he sped up and went harder, making her gasp and moan more. "You're such a slut." He laughed.

"If you think _I'm_ a slut, _mmmm, yeah_ , you should see my mum." She giggled. Harry took the chance to slap her ass, making it jiggle and her moan, again.

"Ohh, yes! Slap your slut's ass!" She yelled. This continued for another half an hour before Harry came in her ass and they fell asleep in each other's arms with his cock still in her. Thoughts of discussing the parchment could wait.

**End of lemon**

 

The next morning, Harry awoke to find his bed empty, but a note with something balled up next to it met his vision, blurry as it was.

He put his glasses on and read the note:

_Dear Harry, I had a wonderful time, last night. It's been some time since I enjoyed being with a male. All I've ever been with were boys and girls, you are a man. Enclosed is a gift to you, I hope you think of me when you 'use' them._

_Love, Your slut, Dora_

 

Grinning like an idiot, he set the note down, unballed the mass and found it to be the panties she had worn the night before. He raised them to his nose and sniffed, her scent was still on them. He noticed two _P.S's_ that he hadn't, before:

 

_I've charmed them to keep my juice stains fresh forever._

_I've told the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, about what Dumbledore and Ron were discussing and she thought it was a good idea for me to go to Hogwarts with you as undercover protection.(We might also find some time to 'play around'.)I'm to take the form of a school girl and have the same schedule as you._

 

_Damn, life is good!_ He thought before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

 

 

When they arrived at King's cross station, they immediately saw Neville Longbottom, a wizard who had lost quite a bit of the baby fat that he had during the first three years,(5 ft. 7 with a 7 inch cock.)Ron Weasley(6 ft. 4 with a 4 inch cock.)and Hermione Granger(5 ft. 5 with upper Double D size breasts), Ron and Hermione being the Potter's and Neville's friend. Neville and Hermione are hot! Harry internally appreciated two of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey, Harry and Marry." Neville greeted them along with Ron and Hermione. "Hey, Ron, Neville and Hermione." They greeted back, together.

"Hello, kids." Lily and James greeted their children's friends. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Po-." Neville started, then switched. "I mean, Lily and James." They smiled at that. Both of them had always encouraged the kids that weren't theirs to call them by name, but Neville was timid and forgetful. Apparently, he was working on it.

"Hi, Lily and James." Hermione and Ron both said, smiling. "How are you, all?" James asked. "Fine, thanks." Ron and Hermione again said together, much to the others' amusement.

"Fine, thanks, my gran's still as tough as ever, though. I have my dad's wand, she never let me get my own." All four Potters and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Nev, she does know that a wand that hasn't chosen its owner fares _worse_ than one that has, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"Er, I did remind her, but she still insisted I use his." Neville answered.

"Right, first chance we get, we're going to Diagon Alley and getting you your own wand, I'm guessing that's the reason you have issues in classes." Harry said, firmly. "I will personally pay for it."

"But-." Neville started, but Marry cut him off. "No, I agree with him, you must have your own wand. Please, don't try to argue about this, I'm sure you've noticed that master always wins?" Marry told him.

Hermione noticed what the other girl had said, but didn't ask any questions. It was not her place to. Ron also noticed and filed it away for later. "Yeah, I-." He paused as he then noticed the last thing she had said. "Wait, master?" Marry paled, she had not meant to say 'master' when she ranted.

"It is alright, you two, we can tell them our secrets. They will not tell anyone that we do not want them to." Lily said and James agreed. So they told them what they get up to and what happened during the last bout.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. In Hermione's case, she also got wet and with Neville, he got hard. "Er, we'd best go before the train leaves without us." Harry reminded them.

"Oh, yes, we cannot let that happen. Take care of yourselves and each other, all of you." Lily told them, sweeping all five kids in a big hug.

"Bye, Lily, bye dad/master/James." They all said and got on the train. Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express was zooming across the Country to Scotland and its destination:Hogwarts.

 

 

**A/N:** North Ampton was borrowed from **Vance McGill's** _**The Vanishing cabinet of time**_ on **Fanfiction.net** , with the author's permission.

_***-My own real fetishes** _

_**I'm not doing characters back-to-back unless they're in a threesome or more. I'll take male/male and male/female. Also, do not limit it to just humans or students.(relatives of other students, professors, Rosemerta, Rita, Dobby, Winky, etc.)**_

_**The songs will start in the fourth chapter.** _


	3. Hermione Granger

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Er, we'd best go before the train leaves without us." Harry reminded them._

_"Oh, yes, we cannot let that happen. Take care of yourselves and each other, all of you." Lily told them, sweeping all five kids in a big hug._

_"Bye, Lily, bye dad/master/James." They all said and got on the train. Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express was zooming across the Country to Scotland and its destination:Hogwarts._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own canon elements, those belong to JKR, she is the queen, obey her!

**A/N:PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.**

**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.**

**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.**

**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!**

**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.**

**Sorry for sloppy work.**

**And lastly, I don't take credit for any dialog from the books in this chapter, it belongs to the goddess, JKR.**

 

 

  
Ch.3 Hermione Granger

 

 

Hermione Jean Granger was the brightest witch of her age, not without good reason, mind you. Her logic and brain power have overcome many an obstacle in her life, she excels in all of her classes, for example.

But with higher brain power, came a great price:She could not find anyone to be her friends, everyone she knew resented her for being so smart.

That was, until her first year at Hogwarts, where she met Harry James Potter and Marry Lily Potter.

At first, she had let her smarts get ahead of her and tried to stop them from going where they ought not to have gone and showed off in class, getting top grades and answering every question the professors asked.

However, she became their friends after Harry, Marry and Ron tackled a fully grown mountain troll to save her after Ron had insulted her lack of friends. She had heard and elbowed him to get past them, tears forming in her eyes.

Ron never actually apologized, but Hermione just assumed he was sorry and made up with him.

Now eighteen days from becoming fifteen, she grew more curvy and less bookish. Her hair was still bushy and her teeth still bucked, but her bust grew from upper B's to their current size in four short years.

Hermione was listening to Harry describe the latest Seeker match between himself and James but she was not completely listening.

She was thinking back to the station where she and the others learned of the Potter family's deeper secrets, that had shocked her into looking at her best friends very differently.

She saw his broad shoulders, his chiseled chest and toned legs.

_Hmmm, I wonder what they look-no, Granger, stop that train of thought, immediately!_ She internally cursed herself.

It was then that she noticed the bottom line of a piece of parchment sticking out of his bag.

She looked at it and blushed a deep red: _Sex god(James Potter, father)_

_Not helping, are you, Potter?_ She groaned internally.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, using the nickname he came up for her, she asked only him to call her it and she loved every time he did.

She realized that her groan was not in her head, but out loud.

"Er, yes, I'm fine, just, ummm, sad that you lost to James." She invented. Miraculously, she had been correct and he thanked her.

"Thanks, it was a rough match, it was." He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter.

"I'll be right back, erm, restroom." She told them, getting up to leave the compartment.

"Alright, don't take too long, though. I need to talk to you about something." Harry told her and, curious as to what he needed to talk with her about, she nodded.

 

Five minutes later, Hermione made her way back to their compartment and stood, confused.

It was empty except for Harry.

"What's going on, Harry? Where are Ron, Neville and Marry?" She asked.

"I needed to talk privately, but Marry and Neville suspect what I need to talk about, I think." Harry answered.

"Okay." Was her reply.

"Sit down, please." He kindly told her and she obeyed.

"I saw you looking at my bag while I was telling about my game, I just ignored it until I could talk to you." He admitted. "I don't know how you could've known I lost to dad, you clearly had your mind somewhere else and were only half-listening to me."

She blushed, he and Marry were two of the six people in the entire world that knew when she was distracted, even if she didn't show any clear signs(The other four being her own parents and James and Lily). "I'm sorry, Harry. I was thinking of what happened at the station when you told us about you and your family."

"I thought it might've been that, I don't blame you. That's quite a load to take in, I'm sorry if we told you too much."

"No, you're fine, I just need to wrap my head around it, is all." _And other parts of my body._ She internally added, to her shock. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

Harry blushed, he didn't need _Legilimency_ to know she had a dirty thought, her own blush was enough to confirm it.

He looked at her lips and felt himself growing hard, they smiled a mischievous smile.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? I could never hide anything from you lot. Even inside my head, you seem to always know what I'm thinking." She giggled.

"Just a little bit and you blushing, yourself is a dead giveaway." He laughed.

"Truthfully, I have no idea where these thoughts are coming from, I had none of them before you told us." She pouted and pursed her lips.

_Merlin, I want those lips!_ He thought and, as if she knew it, she leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"You can have them and every other part whenever you want, Harry." Hermione told him.

"H-how-" He started.

"You were looking at them, it's not too hard to figure the rest out." She said.

"Damn your brain and logic." He chuckled and she joined in. "But that's one of the things I love about you, 'Mione."

She stopped, he had said _'love'_.

_I might be overthinking this but squeeee!_

He flinched, when he recovered, she looked embarrassed, knowing he somehow read her mind.

"Er, sorry, Harry. How are you in my mind, now?" She asked.

"Erm, good question. I'm gonna need to stop the ringing in my ears before I can think on it, though. You aren't overthinking anything, as always...I do love you."

Hermione didn't need to think long about the ringing, it was obviously from her squealing, which she felt bad for. She then realized that he told her he loved her.

"Oh, Harry. I don't know when it happened, but I love you, too." She answered and then paused. "Erm, I hope this isn't too forward, will you please be my first?"

He grinned. "Of course, love. Anything for you."

 

  
**Start of lemon**

Harry started to undress his best female friend and she let his hands roam around where he wanted them to. He first took off her sweater(It was the first of September, so it's cold)then her big bra, shoes, socks, pants and panties.

He looked at her body from her head to her toes and touched every inch.

He kissed her as he grasped her chest, making her moan in his mouth.

In turn, she grabbed his manhood in both hands and started stroking it.

"Fuck, your hands feel so good, 'Mione!" Harry said.

"Thank you, I've never done this, tell me if I do something wrong." She requested.

Before he could answer, she dropped to her knees and gave his dick a few small licks to taste it.

Harry moaned, running his hands through her hair, which she had decided to charm straight just before he put his hands in it.

Hermione took him inside and started to give him a blowjob, she put his hands on the sides of her head and Harry, knowing that meant she wanted him to fuck her mouth, obliged.

Harry thrust fast into his best friend's mouth and she held still, sucking and licking all she could.

Five minutes of this, she got his attention to release her head, which he immediately did.

"Wow! That was awesome, I hope I wasn't too rough with you." Harry said, concerned.

He need not have been. "No, not at all. In fact, if you had wanted to go full force, I wouldn't have stopped you."

Digesting this, he then asked "So, why did you?"

"To ask what other things you wanted me to do with that big tool of yours." She winked.

"Well, I've noticed you barefoot quite often around our manor, the Gryffindor common room and when you come wake us up if we're running late." She blushed.

"Yes, I love the feel of the floor and carpet on my feet. I'd love to feel something else with them." She grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do...master."

Harry was stunned, that was the fourth girl who wanted a master, he would oblige her, as well.

"Put your sexy feet on my cock and move them around." He ordered and she obeyed as she blushed at his compliment of her feet.

Hermione rubbed her soles over his shaft and her toes over the head, this caused Harry to moan, loudly.

"Damn, how are you so good at all this?" Harry demanded.

"My parents have loads of porn at home that they don't know I know about, one covers blowjobs and deepthroating, another covers foot fetish, which I also have." Hermione admitted.

"You mean...?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm bi, I like other females as much as I like males."

_I didn't expect this, but I'm not gonna complain about it._ He thought.

She giggled, he had forgotten their mysterious link.

"You...heard that, didn't you?" He blushed.

She nodded. "I did."

"Sorry, but can ya blame a bloke? Thinking of same sexes going at it, bloody hot, that is."

"Very true...now, back to the task at hand, er, feet." She giggled, again.

When she started to resume, Harry grabbed her feet and forced them to move on him.

_About damn time!_ She grinned and so did he. "I was worried I'd have to ask you to do it, again."

"Trust me, love, I caught on that you love being forced when you said I could've been rougher than I was with you blowing me." Harry answered.

"I will never deny anything you want from me." She stated, firmly.

To test this, he raised her left foot to his mouth and kissed her toes, making her smile at that.

He then went further by engulfing her big toe into his mouth and sucking it, hard, this caused her to moan in delight.

"Your mouth feels so good around my toe! Please, suck harder!" She requested and he obliged, taking each toe into his mouth and sucking as hard as he could, then taking all five at once.

She started massaging her tits as he sucked, pulling her nipples and rubbing them, hard.

Harry, seeing this, massaged what wasn't covered by her hands. He took his mouth off her foot and greedily started attacking her mounds. Surprised, she squealed again, but removed her hands so he could have better access.

Harry palmed and squeezed the left as his mouth devoured the right, her moans of lust egging him on to go harder. He alternated between them every five minutes.

Harry then knew it was time to fuck her, right there. He lined up and slowly pushed in until he met her hymen.

"It's okay, master, please, break it!" She begged.

He pushed all the way through and held onto her as she cried from the pain.

After a minute of waiting, she spoke. "I'm ready, now. Fuck me with all you have, don't hold back."

He started roughly pounding her, gaining speed and power until he was going at his full momentum.

Hermione was a very happy woman if her moans and gurgling noises were any indication. " _Mmmmm, yes!_ _Pound your pussy as hard as you can!"_

Harry gladly did so, fucking into her like a man possessed.

He leaned down and kissed her as his cock ravaged her box.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry said.

"I love you, too, my master."

**End of lemon**

 

 

They got dressed, Hermione forgoing the socks and transfiguring her school shoes to flip-flops for as much Harry's benefit as her own.

Soon, the others were summoned by use of Harry's _Patronus_ charm and as they entered, Marry noticed the different footwear and grinned to herself.

Or at least, she thought it was to herself, Harry and Hermione noticed this reaction and laughed, quietly.

_I guess loving female feet runs in the family?_ Hermione mentally asked Harry.

_Yes, yes, it does._ He mentally answered, smiling. _All Potters, male and female, have been bi and had that fetish since the first one._

_Why does that not surprise me?_ She giggled in the link.

_Er, because we're very kinky?_ He supplied, which made her laugh out loud, attracting the attention of the others.

"What's funny, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of a joke I once heard Harry tell Ron." She recalled it, quickly.

_Oh boy, this should be interesting._ Harry said through the link.

_It was the only thing I could think of._ She retorted.

"Which joke was that?" Ron asked.

"About the Phoenix crossing the road to avoid the _Jonas brothers_ singing _'Burning up'_ to it."

Harry burst out laughing at that. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that one, classic!"

"Who are the _Jonas brothers_?" Neville asked.

"They're a boy band in the Muggle world and that song is one of their best, in my opinion." Hermione explained, pulling out a picture of the three that she kept in her bag.

"You have a photo in your bag?!" Harry asked, incredulously.

She blushed. "There are a lot of things in here that you don't know about, Mr. Potter." _I'll show you, later, master._ She added in their link.

_You don't have to, I have no right invading personal things._ He quickly thought back.

_I know I don't have to, I want to, I won't keep anything from you._

She handed the photo to Neville, who looked at the young musicians.

"Nick, the youngest, at least in the band, sings half the time, Joe, the second oldest sings about three-fourths of the rest of the time and Kevin, the oldest, sings rarely." Harry told his fellow Gryffindor, pointing out each one in turn.

"They look wicked!" He said with a spark in his eyes.

"Glad you like them, Nev." Hermione grinned.

 

They got off the train and headed to horseless carriages pulled by what they knew were Thestrals, big skeletal horses who can only be seen by those who had seen death.

The students got to the Great hall and sat at their table, waiting for the first years to get sorted.

A few minutes passed and Minerva McGonagall finally came into the hall with the kids. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said.

"First years, please note that the dark forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, a few of our older students would do well to remember that, as well." Here, his eyes turned toward the Weasley twins who both adopted innocent looks, to the rest of the table's laughter.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that magic may not be used in the corridors and the ban list has this year been extended to include Fanged frisbees and Ever-bashing boomerangs, this list comprises of some four hundred items, I believe and can be viewed outside his office should anyone wish to peruse it. Also, please welcome this year's _DADA_ teacher, Professor James Potter, father to our own Harry and Marry Potter."

Applause at this went on for five seconds before Dumbledore called silence. "Thank you."

Dumbledore sat down, McGonagall came back carrying a three legged stool and an old patched hat.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses:Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Within a half an hour, the sorting ceremony completed, gaining Gryffindor a fair few new housemates, including a morphed Dora who registered as a previously home-schooled student in fourth year, who had her natural teen form, and:

"Hey, Harry, I know all about you. My brother, Colin, worships you!" Little Dennis Creevey just about exploded with excitement.

"Er, brilliant." Harry said, not knowing how to respond to the boy's enthusiastic greeting.

Hermione giggled. _Great, another Colin, I believe._ She thought to her new boyfriend, who groaned through the link. _Don't jinx it, 'Mione!_

_Sorry, master._

The boy sat next to his older brother and they began eating.

"About time, I thought the food would never come!" Ron was heard saying.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know." Nearly headless Nick told him.

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course, the usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast-well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council-the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance-but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down." He then floated off to greet the new firsties.

_Er, Hermione?_ Harry thought, using her proper name to show he was serious.

_Yes?_ Came the reply.

_Why do you keep calling me master?_

At this, she visibly blushed a cute red.

_Remember back in first year, Halloween? You do know how life debts work, don't you?_ She asked and he groaned again.

_I saved your life in first year from the troll and Ginny's in second from Riddle's memory, you both owe me them._

_Yes, we do and you can't do anything to negate it unless we save your life, it also must be real, no setting up a situation where you might die just so you can get even._

_Well, bugger...hang on, do you feel any pull with Ron or Marry? He helped me save you by knocking it out with its own club and she levitated broken planks of wood to distract it._

She thought about this and to her surprise, felt nothing with their red-haired friend.

_No, I-I don't with Ron. That's odd, there can only be one explanation:He reluctantly helped. I do feel the pull with your sister, which means her intent was true, like yours._

Harry then took the chance to pass parchments from his stack to everyone in Gryffindor.

"Harry, what's this about, then?" Katie Bell asked and blushed when she saw the last line.

"Yesterday, I took inheritance and replaced my dad as head of house Potter, those are the results of said test."

" _Lord of Hogwarts?!_ " Fred and George said, much too loudly.

" _WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON OVER THERE?_ " McGonagall demanded and when she got to the table, Harry handed her a copy and simply said "My inheritance results, ma'am."

Pursing her lips, she read through the parchment and her eyes widened at the four houses listed.

"Apologies, milord." She bowed. "Do you wish to announce it, right now?"

"If that's possible, please." He told her.

"Very well, please come up with me, Lord Potter."

"Mr. Potter or even Harry is fine, professor. I don't want to get treated too differently than normal or use my formalities if I don't have to." She nodded, giving a rare smile.

Harry took his bag up with him, when she asked why, he told her he had copies of the test for everyone in the castle to read.

She nodded again and whispered to the Headmaster, whose eyes widened. He reluctantly stood up and said, much to the shock of the entire castle except for Gryffindor. "I hereby recognize Lord Harry James Potter, the lord of Hogwarts and early head of house Potter."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, Dumbledore nodded and sat down as Harry took the stack out of his bag, placed them on the table and tapped it with his wand to resize them.

Just then, Draco Malfoy rose in his seat and shouted "Do you really think we're going to believe someone like you, Potter?"

"I have, on the table, copies of my inheritance test for every person to read and the ghosts can ask a student or professor to read theirs to them if they want to. Professors, can you please pass these to everyone in your houses? I already gave Gryffindor theirs." He asked of Flitwick, Sprout and Snape.

Once all the parchments were passed out(Snape doing so after Dumbledore's prodding.)quite a few people gasped, then blushed as they read the last line. For some, it did not show up.

"I will be changing what needs to be changed in this school and keep what or who is good enough to be kept. Headmaster, your job, as it is, is in question, what were you thinking hiring a known Death Eater, whether he is reformed or not?" Snape paled at this. "He doesn't treat us fairly and he gives every house but his own detentions and points losses for stupid reasons." Harry asked of the old man. "Also, why did you hire Professor Trelawney? It's clear she's a fraud and she predicts my death every chance she gets."

"What's bad about that, Potter?" Malfoy stupidly asked.

"For my first official act as lord, you have a year's detention and I will wait until you gain house points until next month where I will take every point you earned for these insults you've plagued me, my family and my friends with these past four years."

Silence ran through the hall and then applause from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rose up to meet his words.

He let it go for thirty seconds before asking for silence, which he got.

"If anyone needs to report anything to me that a professor can't, or WON'T(Here, he glared at Snape, who glared back)try to fix, I'll do my best to help out, bullying, those below fourth year that need tutoring or anything else, please come find me. That's all, thank you."

 

After dinner, they all headed to the common room after giving the portrait the password: _Balderdash_.

When Harry spotted all the Weasleys together, he enacted his plan as he told his dad he would.

"Ginny, Ron, Gred, Forge, I need to ask you lot something, but I'm afraid I need _Honesty vows_ before I do."

All four looked taken aback at this but each performed their vows perfectly, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

"Cousin Dora Tonks overheard a plot against me and my family, involving Ron and Dumbledore, to get our gold and to make me fall for Ginny by use of a _Love_ potion, did any of you other than Ron know about this?" Harry asked and Ron flinched.

Ginny's look of shocked outrage with Hermione's was enough answer for him, but she answered, anyway. "No, I most certainly did not know about it, I promise you that they will fail if I can do anything to help it." Her honesty was shared by her twin brothers, both of who agreed to stop it if they could help. "I do admit to having a crush on you, though. At first, it was the 'boy-who-lived' kind, I know the real you, now and I'm perfectly happy with anything that happens, whether we stay friends or more as long as it is not brought about by interference!" She declared, making him and Hermione smile.

"Thank you for saying that, Ginny." Harry said and she smiled a small one.

They all looked at Ron with glares.

"YES, IT'S TRUE!" He shouted and clapped his hands on his mouth.

Before Harry could even think to hex his once best friend, Ginny did so, first.

*" _Batogus!_ " She used her famous _Bat-bogey_ hex.

" _Ah! Geroff! Geroff!_ " Ron shouted.

Harry let it go for five long minutes before he ordered "Okay, Ginny, I think you made your point, release him." She immediately obeyed.

_See, told you. Slave vow in play._ Hermione thought and snickered when Harry groaned inwardly.

"Ginny, can you tell me why you obeyed my command?" Harry said, holding out one last hope that she wasn't bound to him.

Her face went as red as her flaming hair and he got his answer.

"I'm under a _Slave vow_ to you...master, I must do as you order until such time as I can reverse it by saving your life." She bowed low.

"Damn it, Hermione explained it but I was holding out one last hope." He sighed. "I can do nothing illegitimately about it, either."

"Awww, poor master, stuck with a sexy girl." Hermione teased, and then clapped her hand on her mouth, realizing what she said.

"S-sexy? Master? Are you bi and tied to him, as well?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione said and explained what happened in first year, then she said "So you like girls as well, hot!"

"Most if not all of the wizarding world's bi, so it's not uncommon to see blokes or birds snogging the same sex." Fred and George said, together.

"Blimey, that's hot! Ginny, tell me how you would feel if the vow was temporary as opposed to it never getting fulfilled."

"I hope it never does or if it did, you would still wish to keep me as a slave." She stated without shame.

"Would that be a proverbial slap in the face to those who don't like the thought of you as a slave or that plan us getting together for nefarious reasons?" Harry asked.

She grinned and nodded in answer to the question. "Very much a slap to them." She told him. "Even if we were to be together, the _Slave vow_ makes it impossible to go against you or anyone you are friendly toward in any way unless it was planned out and therefore not truly against you...not that I would dare dream of it." Ginny told her now master.

"Brilliant! Then welcome to the family, pet." He then looked worried that she wouldn't like to be called 'pet'.

However, she was grinning and bowed, again. "Thank you, master, I shall do all I can to keep you happy."

"I know you will." He smiled. "Oh, Ronald, before I forget, back in first year when you helped me and Marry save Hermione, did you do so reluctantly?" He asked, remembering the earlier talk with his girlfriend/slave.

"Yes I did, she deserved to die." Ron said and then flinched again.

The rest of the tower gasped, having heard the entire conversation and then they heard:" _I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH NONSENSE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!_ " Professor McGonagall had stepped in to give the first years the rules and also heard it all.

Hermione burst into tears and hid her face in Harry's strong chest.

"Oh boy, the dreaded full name, _I'd best hope I remained intact before this night is done if I were you, Weasley!_ " Harry spat to snickers from the others, including Hermione. She knew he had wanted to make her feel better and kissed him for it.

This was met with wolf-whistles from the others minus Ron and McGonagall.

"Yes, well, I shall see to it, I can promise that." Their head of house said and Harry nodded. "Good night and Miss Granger, do try not to let what has been said trouble you too much."

"Thank you, I'll try not to. Good night, ma'am." Was the reply.

 

*- _Batogus_ ( _Bah-toe-gus_ )was the incantation I invented for her hex, since canon never revealed the actual one.

**A/N:User _ShadowLord1329_ on  Fanfiction.net sent me this in a message: _Hey I have been trying to get Potterverse writers to try my Challenge for a while it's on my profile called Wand Collector Challenge. Basically, Harry discovers Wandlore and just takes his foe's Wands as he defeats them and this will be a severe AU as in no Voldemort resurrection. I would just have either Dumbledore be the villain or have Grindelwald as the Big bad. I thought it would be cool to have Harry bust in with a ton of wands like a Badass and start flinging spells. Plus, with his core growing, he needs to put more power into using spells in less than perfect matching wands. I think it's a recipe for a good long story if you can't do it pass it on, I just want to see this come to life, it might be fun. Any pairing but Canon for Harry at least is open UNLESS it is well written or is a Harem pairing with Ginny in it._**

**If you would like to try it, he encourages it. I don't take challenges, but I said I'd mention it in this chapter.**

**He also sent this for a story that someone can try to write out: _Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to The Comedy Central Roast Of ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Here's Your Host Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus's first thought "OH, SHIT!". Tagline for the Roast "Shit is about to get real brutal, Call the morgue". Have everybody alive and dead just roast the hell out of him and not just to get laughs either, that man must pay the toll for being a manipulative asswipe._**

**I did _not_ use the _Jonas brothers_ joke to insult them, merely making a reference to how Phoenixes burn when they die, in case anyone tried to say I did.**


	4. Minerva, Marry, Ginny, Hermione

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Yes, well, I shall see to it, I can promise that." Their head of house said and Harry nodded._ _"Good night and Miss Granger, do try not to let what has been said trouble you too much."_

_"Thank you, I'll try not to. Good night, ma'am." Was the reply._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own canon elements, those belong to JKR, she is the queen, obey her!

_**A/N:PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.** _

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**I updated the tags and description to note that there will be singing in this fic and added in the first chapter that it starts in this one.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

  
**Song:I want you(Heavy)**

**Artist/band:The Bee Gees(Sgt. Pepper's lonely hearts club band version)**

**I don't take credit for songs in this fic, either, it goes to their respective performers.**

 

  
Ch.4 Minerva, Marry, Ginny, Hermione

 

Minerva Marie McGonagall had a reputation as the sternest professor in Hogwarts. That reputation was well earned, she pushed her students far more than any other in the entire castle.

This is because she wished to bring out the fullest abilities in each child that she taught and believed hard work would do so, there were some in particular that she felt very fond of, Harry and Marry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley among them.

The objects of her thoughts at that point were Harry, Hermione for some unknown reason, and that parchment detailing his inheritance-specifically the last line on it.

Not many things could surprise a witch like her in her seventy years, however, the fact that Harry was a sex god threw her for a loop.

There hadn't been one of those since James Potter's time in the castle, but she intended to spread the word to as many humans and other beings as possible to help his reputation out and she was sure those students that she noticed blushing would, as well.

At this time, she was in her study as it was break time and her innocent thoughts became _Merlin, I wish it were approp-oh, bugger it, I'm going to snog him silly, among other things._

As she walked out, she saw him and Hermione walking toward her. Perfect! She thought.

"Ah, Harry Potter, just the person I was hoping to see!" She said.

" _It's the first day back!_ Whatever's gone wrong, I didn't do it." He said, going on the defensive automatically, she giggled at this and they stared. _Minerva McGonagall, the sternest professor in the whole bloody school, giggled?_ Harry thought.

"Worry not, You are not in any trouble. I merely wished to talk to you about your inheritance and your powers." She told him.

"What do you want to know about my sex god powers?" Harry asked and she stumbled over her words.

"Er, well, I wish to know more about your Animagus and Metamorphmagus abilities."

"Sex gods or goddesses have the ability to read emotions and minds and are able to project their own to those they choose to. I found that out after asking my dad for a note to the Restricted section and I read a load of books about them." Harry explained, grinning.

_Bugger, so he can read me, easily._ She thought.

"Quite easily, my dear professor." He laughed at her shocked face.

"Fine, I wish to snog you silly, among other things, but I know that there is a rule against student/teacher relationships."

"Being the lord of the castle has its advantages, I will toss out as many restricting rules as I can." He smiled, making her blush while Hermione winked at her.

Seeing Hermione's action and grinning, herself, Minerva added "I must also confess to having my eye on a fairly large amount of other people and beings as well."

Hermione blushed but made a flirtatious look.

 

**(Minerva)**  
**I want you, I want you so bad, babe**

**I want you, I want you so bad**

**It's drivin' me mad, it's drivin' me mad**

**(Hermione)**  
**I want you, I want you so bad, babe**

**I want you, I want you so bad**

**It's drivin' me mad, it's drivin' me mad**

**(Harry)**  
**I want you, I want you so bad, babe**

**I want you, I want you so bad**

**It's drivin' me mad, it's drivin' me mad**

**(Harry and Hermione)**  
**She's so...heavy**

**Heavy(Heavy)**

**(Harry and Minerva)**  
**I want you, I want you so bad, babe**

**I want you, I want you so bad**

**It's drivin' me mad, it's drivin' me mad**

**(All)**  
**I want you, you know I want you so bad, babe**

**I want you, you know I want you so bad**

**It's drivin' me mad, it's drivin' me mad**

**(Harry and Hermione)**  
**She's so...heavy**

**Heavy(Heavy)**

 

  
"What do you say we take this to our new living arrangement?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, master/yes, Harry." Hermione and Minerva said at the same time. Minerva smiled at Hermione's title for Harry.

"I assume you read the _'Rules and privileges'_ book? Is that how you found out that lords and ladies may move to wherever they wish?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I did, professor. Quite a shock to find that the castle has a lord's corridor." He answered, nodding.

"I thought as much. I was also surprised, the first time I read it, a long time ago and do call me Minerva or Minnie, lords and ladies get the right to use first names and nicknames where many others do not. Am I right in assuming that you two are not just master and slave?"

"How did you-you heard everything last night, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I walked in to give the first years the rules and obligations just as Harry and yourself walked over to the Weasleys and discussed everything." Their Transfiguration teacher said, gave her own _Honesty vow_ and told them she had no idea that Dumbledore had planned anything.

"Thank you for the vow and telling us that you didn't know. Hearing the whole thing would explain how you knew about us and you're right, Hermione's also my girlfriend." Harry said.

"You are most welcome and I knew it, you two are perfect for each other." Minnie said.

"Thank you." Both kids said together while blushing and Harry's hair turned red to match his cheeks.

"The same rights Harry has apply to those people who are in some form of relationship with him." Minnie smiled at Hermione.

"So Hermione, my sister, Marry and Ginny Weasley are welcome to do all this, too." Harry said and Minnie nodded.

"It does not surprise me that you and your family are physical." Minnie giggled.

"No, I didn't think so." Harry chuckled.

"Quite and as to Miss Weasley, yes, since she is another slave, she may also have these rights, if you wish."

"I do, Minnie." Harry answered. "Also, Marry is the head slave in my family, but Hermione will be the head of all of them, including any future ones I might obtain or win." Hermione beamed and blushed at this as her once black collar turned gold and had a large letter A on it.

"Very well, I shall fetch them." She then left to do so.

She came back with the girls and both looked very happy, Harry immediately noticed that Marry's golden collar gained a large letter P on it. He asked Minnie if she explained what was going on and he got an affirmative.

_That explains why Ginny and Marry are virtually bouncing on their toes like puppies._ Harry thought to himself, forgetting the links to his slaves, once again. All three said slaves couldn't hold in their giggles and, in Ginny and Marry's cases, blushing.

"Shit, I forgot our links." Harry laughed and Minnie smiled.

 

The five walked to a deserted corridor to a portrait of a man with a huge dick surrounded by naked Goblins(Both sexes)and a variety of similarly undressed beings.

"To gain entrance, there is no password but a DNA scanner." Minnie told the four teens, pointing to a hi-tech security system with an imprint of the right hand.

"A Muggle security system? That's surprising to see in a castle full of magic." Harry said and the others agreed.

"Yes, _'Headmaster'_ Dumbledore thought it was ingenious to add it and I must admit that he's right. It is charmed to work on magic rather than that substitute the Muggles use." Minnie stated, scowling when she said 'Headmaster'.

"Electricity." Harry informed her.

"Yes, electricity, thank you." He nodded with a smile. "It is also charmed to accept the DNA of anyone the owner or owners trust completely, everyone else quite literally gets thrown out of the corridor. Since you are the owner of the castle, you own everything in it, including this system and any that the school may obtain in the future."

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned. "You do it, this time, Hermione."

"Are-are you sure, master?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, kindly.

"Very well." She answered while bowing, she walked over, pressed her right hand into the recess and waited only two seconds before the portrait swung open to admit them.

Once inside, Minnie took them on a tour and then Minnie decided to reveal a secret. She waved her wand over her body, nothing happened for a minute but soon, *her hair turned a red color almost as bright as the Weasley family's, her wrinkles disappeared and her body firmed up while her bust grew to upper DD's.

She giggled and blushed at their staring. "This is what I truly look like, I have been hiding it until I felt the time was right. It is your choice if I continue to use _Glamour_ charms or cease their use." She told Harry to his surprise.

"Why did you use them to begin with? You're damn sexy!" Harry asked and exclaimed.

"For that precise reason, Harry. I do not want to, as they say, toot my own horn, but I am well aware of how attractive I am without my charms on. I also know that beings of many races and creatures would wish to fuck me." Their jaws dropped at her casual cursing and Minnie clapped her hand on her mouth:She just realized what she had said. "Forgive my language, I am not used to being so open."

"Nothing to forgive, everyone's free to swear when they want, anyone who doesn't like it can bugger themselves."

"My views, exactly." Minnie said. "I do care about what my prized students think, though."

"It's fine with me, do and say anything you want." Harry said with the others agreeing as they all blushed at her praise. Minnie said "Thank you." and kissed him.

"I'd like to keep seeing the real you." Harry stated and she nodded.

"I hoped you would say that, I have missed my looks. I will stop applying _Glamours_ on my person."

"Brilliant!"

"Are we going to start, master?" Hermione, Ginny and Marry asked, together.

"Indeed we are, my loves." He winked and they all retired to the bedroom where a bed large enough for about a dozen people was soon occupied by them.

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry turned to Minnie and started to kiss her as he undressed his professor. First went her hat, then robes, shirt, bra, heels, stockings and panties. When she was completely naked, he took the opportunity to drink in the sight, especially her large chest and bare feet.

Seeing Minnie's amused curiosity, Marry told her that she and her brother had foot and big tit fetishes.

"Same with me." Hermione and Ginny added, grinning as Marry winked at them.

"Indeed? Then I shall do my best to cater to those needs." Minnie said, earning a groan of arousal from all the kids. "Please, I want you to suck my toes!" She begged of Harry, which he obliged to at once, he took her left foot, brought it to his mouth and started to suck the toes while Hermione was sucking the other set at his command, not that he needed to have done so.

Ginny was sucking her master's dick as Marry licked and sucked her pussy, making the other girl moan like a slut.

Harry and Hermione swirled their tongues around and in between the toes in their mouths as Minnie moaned, loudly. Ginny managed to get his dick into her throat and was contracting the muscles to make her master feel the most pleasure while Marry was going to town on her spasming quim, drawing the other girl closer and closer to cumming as she fingered her own snatch to release.

Ten minutes after, Harry(along with the rest of the group)had all his clothes off, as well and was positioned over his professor and sinking his length into her moist center. They both moaned as Minnie wrapped her legs around Harry's sculpted ass and he started to pound her.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fuck my pussy raw, Harry, I've needed this for such a long time!" She squealed out, this only made him want to fuck her harder, which he then proceeded to do. Hermione, after asking her master for permission to do so, laid with her legs open in front of her professor's face, what she desired very clear to the older witch and said witch intended to give 'the brightest witch of her age' the best licking she could give.

"Your pussy and feet look yummy, mistress!" Marry told Hermione and moaned at the sights, which made the older girl blush. "If you and master will allow it, I would like to try them, myself, sometime."

"Thank you, Marry, I have no problem letting you lick and suck them or any part of me when you want to, same goes for you, Ginny." Hermione said with Harry agreeing that he had no problem with them doing it, either.

"Thank you, mistress." Marry and Ginny said and returned to their tasks, five more minutes passed and the two younger girls tested their master and mistress's allowance by giving Hermione's toes on both feet a thorough licking, making her moan, again.

"Fuck, yes! Suck my toes, sluts!" Hermione screamed, hearing themselves being called names made them suck harder, much to her delight.

Another ten minutes passed and Harry decided he wanted Hermione's sexy ass.

"Yes, please fuck your slut's ass, master." She begged. "Don't worry about going easy on it, I use a butt plug that has a brown wolf's tail attached to it, to go with my hair, at home and I even brought it with me, as you know."

"I recall seeing that you have a matching set of ears, as well, when you let me look into your bag." Harry said.

"Hermione allowed you to look at her things?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't want to keep anything from me. To that effect, I can know and see anything I want to, including what she owns." He explained.

"And I stand by that, may I summon them?" She asked.

"Oh, bloody hell yeah!" Harry cheered, she giggled as she did so and put them on. The band disappeared, effectively attaching them to her head until she was told she had to remove them, which she silently hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Cute and sexy, a great combination." Minnie noted and Harry agreed as Hermione blushed again.

"Thank you, other than the _Invisibility_ charm on the band when they're on a head, they also have a charm that makes them behave like real ears." She demonstrated by twitching the right ear, the left and both, together. She then added "So does the tail."

"You can keep them on, any time you want." Harry said, hearing her thoughts, again. "The tail can stay in until it needs to come out, as well."

She grinned at these sentences. "I thank you, master." He nodded while smiling and, skipping the niceties as she said he could, slammed his cock into her ass, making her moan, loudly.

" _Mmmm, yes!_ Master, please, _use me!_ " Hermione pleaded and he did so, as hard as he could.

"Damn, you're tight, do you keep that tail in as often as you can?" Harry grunted.

"I do, yes!" Hermione moaned back. "I didn't wear it on the train because I wasn't sure if you would notice my sitting. I know- _uggh_ -Ron wouldn't, but I didn't know how- _fuck, yes_ -observant you, Neville and Marry were."

"Marry and I are very observant, so it was probably a good thing you didn't. I don't know about Neville." Harry chuckled as his thrusts got even more wild.

After another fifteen minutes, Harry came in Hermione's ass and Marry rushed forward to suck her twin's dick clean.

"Merlin, that's so hot! This is the first time I've seen a brother and sister go at it like this." Hermione said as she collapsed onto the bed, tired from the royal ass-fucking she had received.

"If you think this is hot, just wait until the next time we can get some time with dad." Harry laughed and Marry giggled as she nodded.

"I can't wait to see what'll happen." Hermione said, truthfully. "That is if James would let me see it."

"Can't see a reason why he wouldn't and let's just say my ass ached for a few days after one session a month ago." Harry told the others and they groaned in pleasure.

"I do believe he would, James had always loved an audience. One time he even took a Hufflepuff boy right on top of the 'Puff's house table in the Great hall during lunch." Minnie said, to their shock.

"Blimey, I didn't think dad would do something like that- _Mmmm,yeah, use that tongue, whore_ -I've heard he'd been pretty wild in his days, though." Harry said, grinning as his sister deepthroated him. "Sirius seemed more likely."

"Oh, trust me, Sirius Black was not the only one to have had a wild side, I think your mother also joined in, occasionally."

"You mean, mum-" Harry started and Minnie finished.

"Was a very open and known whore." Minnie told them all.

"That explains where I get it from." Marry said, stopping her actions for just a moment before her brother forced her head back down. "Yes, we all know you're the school whore, Marry." Harry laughed.

"No, that's Pansy Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters." Hermione said, before realizing she had not had permission to speak and apologized. "Forgive me, I didn't think to ask before I spoke about another that way."

"It's okay, 'Mione, all of you can talk whenever you want, I won't take that away from you."

"She's right, though. Sadly, I'm not as well known." Marry said with a pout, then she added "...Yet."

"That is not a very nice thing to say about your fellow students, Hermione." Minnie said, but she added under her breath, or what she thought was under her breath "Even if it's true."

" _Minerva McGonagall! I'm surprised at you!_ " Harry laughed and she blushed at their shocked faces, realizing they all heard her.

"Uh-oh, good thing we don't know your middle name or that would mean trouble." Marry said, releasing her twin's cock while he was distracted just long enough to talk, then she resumed her sucking.

"It's Marie." Minnie said, then clapped her hand on her mouth. _Shit, now I'm in for it._ She thought.

"Minerva Marie McGonagall, that's a very nice name, I love it." Harry said as he groaned his release into his sister's mouth as he held her head down onto his length.

Hearing the compliment to her full name made Minnie's blush worsen. "Thank you, I rather like it, myself." She told them while she smiled.

Twenty minutes and many pairings later, they laid down to rest.

**End of lemon**

 

 

After they ate dinner, the _'Headmaster'_ announced an event that had not happened in at least two centuries:The _Tri-wizard tournament._

Whispers broke out at this until he called for silence, he then explained its history and that it had been discontinued when the death toll mounted too high.

" _Death toll?!_ " Hermione squeaked, Harry put his arm around her shoulder and made her lean into him for comfort.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm sure the Head-wait, _what the hell am I thinking? I'LL_ do my best to make sure no one gets too hurt." He corrected himself.

This calmed her, somewhat, but she was still afraid. "Thank you, master." She smiled at him and he smiled back as they listened to the bastard's next words.

"However, the Ministry has decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. Eager though I know some of you will be to bring the cup to Hogwarts," Here, his eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "the Ministry has concluded that for their safety, no student underage, that is, no one under the age of seventeen, will be allowed to submit their names, this is a measure we feel must be taken." Dumbledore let this sink in before continuing. "Hogwarts will play host to two other magical schools:The Beauxbatons academy of magic in France and Durmstrang institute in *Northern Scandinavia. While they are here, I expect the utmost respect from each and every one of you. They shall be arriving the day before Halloween and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween night. I do believe that is all I wished to say, off to bed, now, pip, pip."

 

  
**First *-Maggie Smith's hair color was red when she was younger, which I never knew until a while ago.**

**Second *-Found this on the _HPWiki_ , apparently, Durmstrang is supposed to be in either Norway or Sweden.(Have no clue which one Scandinavia's in or is it borderline both?)  
**


	5. Blaise Zabini

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Hogwarts will play host to two other magical schools:The Beauxbatons academy of magic in France and Durmstrang institute in Northern Scandinavia. While they are here, I expect the utmost respect from each and every one of you. They shall be arriving the day before Halloween and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween night. I do believe that is all I wished to say, off to bed, now, pip, pip."_

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own canon elements, those belong to JKR, she is the queen, obey her!

**A/N: PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.**

**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.**

**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.**

**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!**

** All of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it. **

**Sorry for sloppy work.**

**I do not own any dialogue from the _Goblet of fire_ , sadly.**

**Blaise was suggested by user _Pheonixs1518_ , also from Fanfiction.net.**

**This chapter includes gay sex between males, if this is not to your liking, do not read when _'Start of lemon'_ shows up.**

**Song:Too cool(Camp rock)**

**Artist:Meghan Jette Martin**

 

Ch.5 Blaise Zabini

 

The next day, their first lesson was double _Potions_ with the Slytherins, so they made their way down to the dungeons to spot Draco Malfoy cuddling up to Pansy Parkinson and inching his hands under the dress she wore while avoiding the pink sunglasses on her head.

"Baby, stop, everyone's watching and class is soon." Pansy said, but everyone there knew she loved the thrill of voyeurism.

"Slut." Hermione muttered under her breath or so she had hoped. Most unfortunately, Pansy had heard her and she turned on the Gryffindor.

"Got a problem with that, Granger?" She asked, snobbishly.

"You're the biggest whore in the castle and you're not even denying it?" Hermione asked.

"Why should I? Nothing wrong with having some dick or pussy whenever I want it." Pansy answered. "I know I'm the sexiest bitch here and that no one can top me."

"You don't look too pissed, Malfoy. I would think, seeing how you're her boyfriend, you would at least try to stop her." Harry interjected.

"Two things I learned about Pansy Parkinson, Potter:One, she _ALWAYS_ gets what she wants and two, it'd be stupid to try and stop her. Besides, I rather love that she's a whore." Malfoy sneered as Pansy blushed and giggled. "Though, those shades hurt when she pokes my eye."

 

**(Pansy)**  
**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head**

**Everything you say is so irrelevant**

**You follow and I lead**

**You wanna be like me, but you're just a wannabe**

**Love it or hate it**

**Me, myself and I agree:You'll never catch up with me**

**'Cuz I'm too cool, I'm too cool, yeah, I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional, you know it's the truth**

**I'm too cool for you**

 

**(Hermione and Marry)**

**You think you're hot, but I'm sorry, you're not exactly who you think you are**

**Can't tell you what, what you haven't got, but when we walk into the room**

 

**(Pansy)**

**I'm too cool for you**

**You see, some are born with beauty, brains and talent and they got it all**

**While others have to try all their lives, still they never get the call**

**That's the difference between you and me, obviously:I'm a natural, I'm the real deal, yeah**

**I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool, too cool, yeah, I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional, you know it's the truth**

**I'm too cool for you**

 

 

Just at that moment, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, the most hated teacher in the castle, walked in and kindly told them to go inside.

Stunned, they did as asked and walked in.

Once inside and sat down(far away from Ron)Harry, his twin and Hermione took out their books, awaiting further instruction.

"Before we begin, I would like to...apologize...to most of you, I have misjudged you...harshly. I shall not do so any longer." Hearing this, the class's jaws dropped, no one expected it.

"Who can tell me an ingredient in a _Polyjuice potion_?" Several hands went up. "Miss Potter?"

"Boomslang skin, sir." Marry answered and Snape smiled at this.

"Correct, take five points for Gryffindor."

" _Oh, c'mo_ -wait, what? Could you repeat that?" Harry could not help but ask and Snape chuckled.

"I said _'correct, take five points for Gryffindor'._ " Snape repeated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" Hermione asked. "Wait, is this because of Harry's announcement, you're trying to keep in his good books so he doesn't sack you, aren't you?"

Knowing he was busted, he nodded with a sigh.

"Give me one good reason not to and maybe I won't." Harry said, glaring.

"I cannot say in front of this class, now." He drew his wand, raised it up and said " _I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, hereby vow to always tell the truth and reveal my helpful secret when class ends, so mote it be!_ " A bright flash signaled the _Honesty vow_ taking place. "Does this satisfy you?" Snape asked Harry.

"It does for now, but me, Marry and Hermione'll be collecting on the vow, later." Harry told him, nodding.

"Natural that you would include them with you." The man returned the nod and began his class with explaining that it would only be an oral test, asking more questions and getting more answers from Gryffindors than Slytherins.

When Neville succeeded in answering his fifth question in a row, Snape tutted. "Seems the house of the cunning is not as up to snuff as I had hoped and the house of the brave studied more than I had anticipated. Let's see, that's thirty points to Gryffindor and thirty from Slytherin." Snape shook his head. "Apparently, I have been giving my own house way too much credit and not enough to those that deserve it."

" _I've been bloody saying that since first year._ " Harry whispered to the others.

"I shall excuse you from punishment, seeing how it is the truth." Harry jumped at this, he hadn't realized the professor heard him and he looked sheepish.

"Er, sorry, sir. I didn't know you heard me."

"Obviously." Snape countered but without his usual sneer or malice.

"Well, if you're excusin' the truth, ye look like a bat." Seamus Finnegan laughed.

"Professor, I have no idea if you have a bat form, but you can still punish those who insult you rudely." Harry told him, glaring at the Irish boy.

"I do, yes, but that does not grant the right to insult my looks even if it is true." Snape nodded. "I thank you, milord. No doubt Minerva has told you of the right to call us by name or nickname if we have one?"

"Of course and she did, yeah, I just wanted to wait until each one gave permission to do so." Harry answered.

"I hereby give you my permission to call me Severus." He told him.

"Thanks, now, what'll we do about Seamus?" Harry asked.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Harry nodded. "Filch has been seeking someone to aid him in cleaning the bathrooms on the second floor, forever whining about the smells. I suggest Finnegan be the one to aid him."

"Brilliant and Ron Weasley can help him, too."

"Weasley? He, surprisingly, did nothing in class. I assume he has faulted you in some way?"

"My entire family plus Hermione." Seeing Hermione's eyes start to tear, Harry added "Do you have any way to see a person's thoughts or memories?"

"There are two ways, one is illegal to do on a student without his or her own _and_ parental or guardian's permission, the other is perfectly safe."

"The illegal way is _Legilimency_ , the magic of one seeing into another's mind, directly, which causes a headache for those who are not accustomed to feeling one enter their mind. The second is using a device called a Pensieve. By using a wand, one can extract memories and place them in the device for perusal when one wishes." Severus explained.

"Do you have a Pensieve?" Harry asked.

"I do, shall I fetch it?"

"Please." Harry answered with a quick nod.

"Very well, please remain seated until I return."

Five minutes passed and their teacher came back, levitating a basin full of what appeared to be water.

"This is a special kind of Pensieve, it allows multiple persons to view memories. Simply put your wand to your temple, think of the memory you wish us to see, withdraw your wand and place the silvery strand into the basin." Severus told him and Harry did as told.

The man pressed a button on the side and the dungeon shifted to the Gryffindor common room.

Another five minutes later, the memory ended and he looked furious. "I have never seen Minerva this angered and she was rightfully so!"

"Yeah, that's the first time I've seen her lips so thin." Harry told him. The Gryffs and Severus shuddered at this:Everyone knew that when her lips thinned, she was upset. "I don't want to again, if I can help it."

"Indeed, nor do I." Severus said. "I am sorry that Weasley upset you, Miss Granger and Potter family, I believe Minerva. When she says she will deal with something, it is dealt with, swiftly. I am still under the _Honesty vow_ , so I say this, I did not know Dumbledore's plot either."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, tears slowing.

"You are welcome, class dismissed, no homework for today."

When everyone else left, Harry and two of his slaves listened as Severus explained that he was a spy against Voldemort.(though, he said _'the Dark lord'_ )

"I can give you the useful information rather than Dumbledore."

"That's a pretty good reason to keep you on, as long as you keep doing what you did today." Harry said.

"I assume you refer to being fair to all and being nicer in general?" Severus asked.

"Well, nice to those that deserve it. People like Ron and Seamus don't deserve kindness." Harry corrected.

"Yes, I can do that." Severus told them, nodded and wrote them a note to their next class.

 

 

Blaise Jeremiah Zabini was walking along the stone floors of the dungeons during a free period with his hands in his pockets. His thoughts turned toward one who was supposed to have been his enemy:Harry Potter.

The African-Italian boy then chose that moment to let out a few choice Italian words that he daren't say in front of his mum.

_Why does he have to be so bloody perfect? He's a Gryff, he'd never fall for a guy like me, even if he did like blokes._ Blaise thought. _That Mud-Muggleborn friend of his and his sister dressed down Pansy quite well._ He had decided then and there that the use of _'Mudblood'_ wouldn't help him at all and told himself he would treat all of Pott- _Lord Potter's_ friends, family and allies differently, set in his course of action, he went to find said boy.

An hour later, Blaise found Harry talking to his twin and the Granger girl. About what, he didn't know and he decided he didn't want to.

The African-Italian walked up and bowed to them, catching the Gryffindors by surprise.

"You're Zabini, right? Blaise Zabini?" Marry asked, only vaguely recalling the boy's face.

"Yes, that's me, Miss Potter." Blaise answered with another bow. "I come to offer apologies for any insults I may have thrust upon you or your own."

"I accept your apology and please, don't use formalities unless it's important, call me Harry." Harry answered with his own bow.

"Marry." Came his sister's voice. "Whore will do, too." Harry snickered at this.

"She means it, too." Harry added and laughed when his twin nodded enthusiastically while blushing.

"I'm Hermione." His girlfriend said.

Just then, Harry projected his thoughts to Blaise. _You can thrust in me whenever you want._ Blaise looked shocked as Harry smirked and winked.

"Blaise, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern as she snapped her fingers in his face. She then remembered Harry's ability to project his thoughts to those he chose and sighed.

"What did you think to him, master?" She asked the fourteen year-old wizard.

This seemed to snap Blaise out of his stunned state. "He said I can thrust in him whenever I want."

Hermione and Marry slapped their foreheads and giggled. "I should've known you'd do that, you're almost as much a whore as Marry and Pansy."

Harry defended with "Hey, I'm a sex god, I'm gonna use it as often as I can with whoever or whatever catches my eye."

"I've caught your eye, have I?" Blaise asked as he grinned.

"Yeah, you can be quite a sexy guy when you're nice, you know." Harry answered, this made the darker boy blush.

"Thanks, I always fancied you, but I never got the bollocks to do anything about it." Blaise admitted.

"Well, you can, now...follow me." Harry ordered and the other boy obeyed.

"We'll leave you two alone, find us when you're done." Hermione winked and Harry nodded as he grinned.

 

When the two boys entered the lord's chambers, they wasted no time in kissing each other.

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry started by telling Blaise to raise his arms, when he did so, Harry grabbed hold of the shirt he wore and took it off. Following the shirt were Blaise's shoes, socks and pants.

Harry gasped at the sight;Blaise's cock was quite large, about eleven inches. The green-eyed wizard imagined that tool hanging loosely in the boy's pants.

Blaise returned the favor and undressed Harry, unlike Blaise, though, Harry wore boxers under his pants. He noticed Harry was already hard and asked about it.

Harry blushed as he voiced what he'd been imagining, Blaise chuckled.

"My family usually goes without, unless there's a reason we must have things underneath." He explained to Harry's delight.

Harry then decided to stop the chatting by kneeling down and taking Blaise's erection into his mouth, the bespectacled wizard thought out _Take control of my head._

Hearing this, Blaise grabbed the sides of the boy's head and thrust in as deep as he could go.

Harry, for his part, simply moaned and gagged on the big dick lodged in his throat as it rapidly went in and out.

After ten minutes of this, releasing his head every now and then for Harry to catch his breath, Blaise let him go and fell onto the bed behind him.

Harry straddled him, aiming the large slab of meat into his ass and sitting down, slowly.

Both moaned, loudly at this as Harry got used to the size invading him.

"Fuck! Your dick's so big!" Harry moaned.

"You're no slouch in that area, either." Blaise countered, starting to jerk Harry's own member.

Feeling that he got used to the intrusion, Harry started to bounce up and down on the pole up his ass, gaining speed as he went on.

Blaise took the opportunity to pinch and twist Harry's nipples, this caused Harry to squeal and moan with pleasure.

" _Mmmm, yeah_ , do it again!" Harry ordered and the other boy obeyed.

Suddenly, Blaise, tired of just watching, whirled them around so Harry was on his back and the other boy was above him.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Harry teased.

"Damn right, I'm gonna pound you into this bed." He proceeded to do just that as Harry moaned like a bitch in heat.

Blaise bent his head and started to kiss Harry as his cock rammed into him.

When they separated due to lack of oxygen, Harry panted out " _Yes! Fuck me like you own me!_ "

Spurred on, Blaise proceeded to slam into him as hard as he could with the result of both cumming harder than they've ever done before.

It was Blaise's turn for a rough fucking not long after and Harry delivered, spectacularly. The green-eyed wizard was told to not hold back and he did not disappoint, his cock speared into Blaise's ass fast and hard, leaving the boy moaning much like Harry had. As he was doing so, Harry grasped the other manhood and jerked him to satisfaction fifteen minutes later.

**End of lemon**

 

 

They both redressed, found the girls and headed to their next class, _Charms_ , together.

"Welcome, class, today, we will be practicing the _Banishing_ charm." Their tiny professor, Filius Flitwick, told them.

Predictably, Hermione, Harry and Marry were among the few to get it on their first go, earning ten points each. Neville kept sending heavier things, like Professor Flitwick, instead.

"Hermione, love, can you see if you can help him out?" Harry requested. His girlfriend bowed, said "Yes, master." and walked toward the timid boy.

Within five minutes, Neville surprised everyone(minus Harry and his group)by banishing his cushion perfectly.

"Well done, Longbottom, well done, my boy! Take ten points for Gryffindor." Praised Flitwick, this made Neville blush as he thanked his teacher and Hermione for her help. She responded with "You're welcome, Neville." as she smiled.

Just then, Seamus caused a diversion by setting fire to his own cushion while Dean Thomas, who was at the desk beside him, roared with laughter.

"Shut up, I don't see _ye_ doin' any better." Seamus snapped, which shut Dean up when he realized it was true:His hadn't moved at all.

" _Finnegan! Do NOT prod the cushion like that, it will never work!_ Maybe lines will help you to remember: ** _I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick._** "

Harry, Marry and Hermione chuckled at this as the lesson dragged on.

An hour later, the class went to lunch and ate a spectacular meal.

 

 

**A/N:** I'm sorry if my lemons are getting worse, I just seem to have some issues on how to put them together.


	6. Susie Bones, Amy Bones

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Finnegan! Do NOT prod the cushion like that, it will never work. Maybe lines will help you to remember:I **am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick.** "_

_Harry, Marry and Hermione chuckled at this as the lesson dragged on._

_An hour later, the class went to lunch and ate a spectacular meal._

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to canon elements, those belong to Joanne Rowling, the Queen of writers.

**A/N: _P ETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**All of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

**On Fanfiction.net when I had this up, I got a review saying _'Foot fetish...weird'_. I responded to it, but I would appreciate it if those kinds of comments are kept to yourselves. I do respect that opinion, though and I want to point out pretty much the same thing I told the reviewer: _Liking feet isn't as weird as some other fetishes I heard of and it's the most common one out of them all._ So if you have any issues with _myself, my characters or any other people that have a foot fetish_ , please _don't_ post it in a comment.**

**Susie and Amy were suggested by user _wanderingSeeker1540_ on the other site.(Technically what was suggested was _'Susan and/or Amelia'_ , so I chose _'and'_ , lol.)**

**This chapter will contain _futa femHarry_ (His female form, named Karry.)**

**Song:Start of something new**

**Artists:Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens in High School Musical**

 

Ch.6 Susie Bones, Amy Bones

 

It was the day before Halloween and Susan 'Susie' Amelia Bones had just got out of _Herbology_ with one Harry James Potter.

The busty blonde Hufflepuff had two things on her mind:Her even bustier aunt, Amy, and Harry.

Susie was so into her thoughts that she did not register her surroundings until she walked right into James Potter and squeaked as she started to fall, but he caught her arm, pulling her back up to her feet.

" _Professor Potter! I'm so sorry_ , I wasn't paying attention!" She said.

"No worries, Miss Bones. I admit that I was not paying attention, myself." James smiled a familiar smile.

_Shit, they even smile the same way!_ "Well, erm, thank you for catching me."

"You are quite welcome, is there someplace you need to be?" James asked, kindly.

"Yes, I need to go to _Transfiguration_ , I just came from _Herbology_ with the Gryffindors."

"My kids and Hermione are behaving themselves, I hope?" He asked and she smiled at this.

"Yes, sir, they always do. At least, that I have noticed."

"So you've been _'noticing'_ them, have you?" He teased, making her blush and stammer.

"W-well, I, er- _oh, you!_ " She exclaimed when she heard him roaring in laughter.

"I am sorry, I had to do that." James said.

She sighed "Like father like son."

"You better believe it!" James said as he chuckled.

"May I ask why you included Hermione in your inquiry?" Susie asked, having just noticed he did so.

"Hermione may not be one of my kids, but I've loved her as if she were since the day the Potters met the Grangers, a long time ago. So I care if she gets in trouble or succeeds in what she sets out to do." James asked and they heard a sniff.

They turned to see Harry and Marry beaming, Hermione with tears in her eyes, but smiling.

"Hey, aren't you lot supposed to go to _Potions_?" James asked.

"We were on our way when we heard talking, then my name came up, three times." Hermione said.

James blushed "I didn't know you were there to hear it."

"I was, and I can't thank you enough. Knowing that you think of me like one of your own, that's really kind of you to say." She responded as she walked over and hugged him.

Harry opened his mouth as he walked toward them with Marry following and said "We Potters generally are kind." Laughter at this.

"Smart-ass, but he speaks the truth." James said, to more laughter.

"Yes, I've noticed that." Susie giggled.

"So, how did you two get to talking?" Harry asked.

Susie explained what happened, leaving out the objects of her thoughts. When she finished, they decided to end their conversation there and get to their classes after James wrote them notes for their teachers.

All throughout her class, Susie kept thinking of Harry and her aunt, this dropped her focus so much that she had to try five times before she successfully turned her Hedgehog into a pincushion. Professor McGonagall held her back after class ended "What is wrong, Miss Bones? You are usually the first one to get the spells right."

Susie sighed "I know and I'm sorry, I've just got things on my mind."

"I suggest you find a way to fix that so you can focus on your work." Minnie told her, sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Was the reply.

"Good, off with you." Susie left for her dorm room to have a private conversation with her aunt.

 

Once she got to the basement, she spotted the barrel she needed, knocking on it in time to _'Helga Hufflepuff'_ , the entrance opened and she rushed up to her room.

She kicked off the flip-flops she wore, sat cross-legged in front of the full-length mirror near it and said "Amelia Bones." Immediately, her aunt's figure came into view. "There are my beautiful girls." Amy said staring at her niece's tits and feet, this made Susie grin.

"You're such a whore, auntie." She giggled, wiggling her toes to tease her aunt, who licked her lips.

"And you love me for it." Amy grinned back.

"Yes, I do." Susie said.

"What can I do for you, sexy?" Amy asked.

The 'puff then told her aunt about Harry Potter being the lord of Hogwarts and a sex god, she also told of her thoughts.

"Do you think he will be interested?" Amy asked when she was done.

"I haven't met anyone who turned down these, before." She hefted her large chest as she said this. "Or these." She wiggled her toes, again as she held her feet in front of the mirror. "Your body is even sexier than mine, so I highly doubt he'd refuse us."

Amy giggled and blushed. "Thank you, but don't lessen your own, it's just as sexy."

"My tits aren't as huge as yours are, even while I'm an upper Double D, and my feet could look better, too." Sue said, staring at her unpolished toes.

"I happen to love your tits and feet. If I'd known you didn't like the way the latter looked, I'd have offered to treat them for you. I shall come over right away." Amy told her niece.

"Thank you, auntie!" Susie exclaimed.

"You're very welcome, dear, kisses."

"Kisses, see you soon." The mirror shut off and Susie waited. She did not have to wait long, for she heard a knock on her door. Susie padded over, opened it up, immediately hugged her aunt and stepped back to let her inside.

"Now, let's see what we have here..." Amy said, going through her purse for her nail polish colors mixed with _Strengthening_ _solution_.

 

 

A few hours later, the duo set out to find Harry, they found him as he was walking in from _Care Of Magical Creatures(COMC)_ looking slightly red.

"Oh, my! What happened, Harry?" Susie asked.

"Hagrid's newest project, Blast-ended Skrewts." Harry said, shaking his head.

"What are those?" Amy asked.

"Slug-scorpion things that explode from the tail end, the males have stingers while the females have suckers for blood." Harry explained, then he took in the sights in front of him:A very large chested head of the _DMLE_ wearing open-toed heels, her toenails painted Ravenclaw blue and her niece, a slightly less busty version of Amy, but no less sexy. She, herself wore flip-flops and her own toenails were an emerald green.

_About time he noticed._ The young Hufflepuff internally smiled. "See anything you like?" She spoke out loud, he stammered.

"Er, well, I-." She cut him off.

"It's okay, Harry, we wanted you to stare, it's a boost to our confidence. I also talked with auntie and she agreed, we would both like to have sex with you, if you agree to it."

"You _AND_ Madam Bones?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Please, call me Amy, any friend of my niece is a friend of mine and yes, both of us. Susie told me about you being the lord of the school and your _special_ talent." Amy told him.

Harry blushed and said "I should've known the other students would tell their parents or guardians."

"Yes, you really should've, something like this won't be kept quiet for long." Amy giggled.

"Stupid me for thinking it would." He chuckled and the other two joined in.

"Oh, you're not stupid, Harry, you just expect what others apparently deem as too much." She told him.

Just then, Hedwig flew in with a paper tied to her leg. "Ah, the _Prophet_ , thanks, girl." Harry said to his owl.

She looked up, bobbed her head in her version of a nod and nipped his finger, lightly.

"She's so beautiful!" Susie gushed over his pet.

"Thanks, her name's Hedwig and she was my first friend other than Hagrid." Harry answered.

"May I?" The younger Bones girl asked.

"Sure, hang on." He turned to Hedwig, squawked a few times, to which Hedwig answered back, and then turned back to an amused pair of women. "She says you both can pet her."

"I-er, how?" Amy stuttered out.

"I've been training in animal talk since I got her at age seven,( **A/N:** _ **Before anyone corrects my age, remember that James and Lily are alive , so Harry and Marry get a normal childhood or about as normal as can be when you're magical.**_)learning when she's happy, when she's upset and even how to speak using only the sounds animals can make." Hedwig let out a snicker-like bark, Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it. In my defense, I was still learning."

"Do we _want_ to know what happened?" Susie asked.

"Nothing too bad, I just mixed up the sounds for _'pregnant'_ and _'beautiful'_. Hedwig had asked how she looked and I ended up saying she looked pregnant. Didn't talk to me for a month after that." At this point, both Bones women lost it and burst out laughing.

" _'Nothing too bad'_ he says. If someone told me that, I'd have slapped them silly." Susie giggled.

Hedwig gave another bark, causing him to roll his eyes again. "She said _'Do not think I have not thought about it'_."

"How can she-." Susie started but then slapped her forehead. "The wings can hurt, I'm an idiot."

"You're no idiot and quite a lot if she's mad enough, I imagine." Harry said. "Thankfully I've never- _ow!_ " Harry recoiled because his owl had chosen that moment to cuff his head with her right wing as she flew to land on Susie's shoulder. "I _was_ gonna say I've never gotten her mad enough to hit me but scratch that." Harry grumbled as Hedwig and the two women laughed. "Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry!" A pause as Hedwig barked an answer. " _What?!_ You just _felt_ like slapping me?" He asked as he pouted.

"Awww, poor Harry." Susie said, teasing him as she pet Hedwig with Amy. "Now what does that paper say?"

The sudden switch surprised Harry, but he obliged, looking at it and sighed. "Someone sent a copy of my test to the _Prophet_ , it seems." He turned the paper around and there on the front page was his inheritance and powers test...including his sex god powers and the article itself acknowledged them. "But...but, Lord Ragnok charmed it so that the last line wouldn't show up for those I didn't want to know!" He whined, shocked that the paper included that part.

"Not even Goblin charms work when pictures are taken." Amy told him.

"So everyone who sees this will know about me? Great, just great." He muttered. "Does the _Prophet_ have branches all around the world or just the one in Britain?" He asked.

"There are multiple branches, yes." Susie said. "So, it's a good chance that the entire wizarding world will know, soon."

Harry sighed, but then perked up. "That might not be so bad, I did tell my girlfriend that I wanted to use my abilities as much as I could and she supports, even encourages it." He grinned.

"Indeed? I shall help with that endeavor." Amy promised and Susie agreed.

"I'd be crazy not to accept your _very_ generous offers." Harry said as he laid his eyes on their huge assets, knowing that they knew he referred to their earlier request.

"See, told you." Susie muttered to her aunt, who giggled.

"Come again?" Harry said.

"When we were planning our request to you, I told my aunt that no one's ever turned down my tits or feet, I said I highly doubt you would refuse ours and you just proved me right about our tits."

"Oh, really? I'll prove you right on the other part, too."

"You mean you-." Amy started and he finished.

"Love feet? Yeah, I do, those are my favorites. Not that I don't like other parts, mind." He grinned as they both blushed.

"I'm glad I let auntie help me with them, then." Susie said. "My toes were unpainted earlier, as you noticed, I bet."

"Yeah and I honestly don't care either way, as long as it's what you want." Harry answered, sincerely.

"Such a delightful young man. If I were about twenty years younger, I'd wish you were my boyfriend." Amy giggled.

"I don't mind age, it's just a number to me." Harry told her.

"You don't mind someone that's in their forties?" She asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have agreed to your request and I certainly wouldn't be staring at your goddess body." He demonstrated his latter point, making her blush.

"Hey, what about me?" Susie pouted, placing her arms under her bust and pushing up, forming an expansive cleavage.

"Yours too, Susan, I wouldn't forget you. I'm assuming all Bones women have had huge tits?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all of us have had them quite big." Both said, together.

"Figured that." Harry chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, naturally."

"Of course not." Amy smirked.

"Also, please call me Susie." The younger woman told him and he nodded with a smile.

"I noticed on your birth records that it says _'Hadrian'_ but everyone seems to call you _'Harry'_." Amy observed.

"I don't like my proper name, so I have people call me Harry." The boy explained to the _DMLE_ head.

"I will remember that, I hope you will excuse me if I have to use it or if I slip up."

"I will and I'll kindly remind you if it's the latter." He said, earning a smile from her.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Of course, Amy." He said, remembering that he had permission to use her name.

"I also noticed that you have a Metamorphmagus ability as well as... _magical Animagus forms?!_ " She continued, looking through the paper's copy of his results and her jaw dropped when she got to the latter part.

"Yeah, I gained both of their abilities and forms."

"Do you have a girl form and what is her name if so?" The older woman asked.

"Yeah, I do and her name's Karry." Harry morphed into said form, she kept the black untidy hair and green eyes of her counterpart, but her tits grew to an upper D, her hips curved more, her ass shrank a little and her hair grew to waist-length.

"Wow, Karry, you are a gorgeous girl! This form may also call us by said names." Amy told the new 'girl' and her niece agreed.

Karry blushed at this. "Thank you, Amy and Susie." She said. "Though, I hate that my clothes don't morph with me."

"There is a simple and permanent charm I can either place on or teach you so that every article of clothing you put on changes when you morph. Just visualize what you wish to wear and the charm will do the rest." Amy told her, which made her grin.

"Will you please cast it?" Karry requested and Amy nodded, moving her wand, which had been in a hidden wand holster on her arm, in a simple _S_ and prod pattern. Karry glowed. Her sneakers turned to open-toed heels with bare feet and her sweater turned into a green dress.

"I cannot wait much longer, seeing this form!" Susie blurted out.

"I take it you like?" Karry said as she put her left knuckles on her hip with her hand slightly open( **A/N:** For those that watch the original _Yugioh_ on Netflix, imagine a girl version of Harry doing _Atem's_ pose when he's called.) and turned around so that her ass showed and she heard dual groans. She looked over her right shoulder as she held the pose and giggled:The two other women were almost drooling. "I'll take that as a yes. I have private quarters since I'm the lord/lady of the school, we can go there." Hearing this piqued Susie's interest.

"Ohhh, I've never even heard of those!" She said to Karry, who smiled.

"You and Amy are free to come in any time you want to." The green-eyed teen answered as they followed her.

The two Pureblood witches spotted the system on the wall and Susie asked about it.

"Oh, that's a Muggle security system, it's charmed to work on magic rather than the Muggle electricity and to let the owner accept DNA from anyone he or she trusts, to let them inside. It literally throws others out of the corridor."

" _DNwhatty_?" Amy asked and Karry giggled as she explained it.

"Marvelous, what these Muggles come up with to name bodily structures." Susie said.

"Yes, I can't believe it, either. I'm kind of glad my mum could teach us, though. Anyway, the system will accept you both, just place your hand into the imprint and let it scan you."

"Susie can do it." Amy said.

"Thanks, auntie." The blonde teen smiled, walked to the system and placed her hand in the imprint. Two seconds after, the portrait next to it opened up, Karry gestured for the others to go ahead of her and they did so.

Once inside, they moved to the bedroom where the sheets from yesterday's playtime with Blaise were cleaned by someone or something unknown to the wizard/witch.

_Eh, that mystery can wait, I have two sexy witches in need right now!_ She thought to herself, willing her thoughts to not broadcast out.

 

**Start of lemon**

Karry watched as Amy and Susie started to take off their clothes while kissing each other.

"Damn, that's sexy!" She exclaimed.

They broke apart, said "Thank you!" and proceeded to rub each others' pussies. At this point, Karry had to remove her own dress and heels so she could join them and promptly did so, padding over to them to squeeze their asses and making them squeal and moan.

Amy turned toward her, looking up and down, drinking in the young teen's body. "You look even hotter naked and you were hot, before." She told Karry, which made the girl blush, managing to keep her hair black.

"Thank you, I do try and look after myself." She stared down at her toes in embarrassment. She then felt a hand lift her chin and found herself staring into the eyes of Susie, who leaned forward as Karry did the same and met each other in a fiery snog session.

When they broke apart, Susie asked "Do you have complete control over what you change?"

"Yes, I do. I sometimes morph my dick and balls back while I'm still a girl. Let's just say it makes for an interesting day." She giggled and they joined her.

"Can-can you do that?" Susie stuttered out. "I mean if it's okay with you."

The bespectacled witch smiled, winked and reverted her pussy back to its original state.

Amy and Susie moaned at the sight. It was the sexiest thing either of them had ever seen and they both said this.

"I _MUST_ have it!" The younger Bones exclaimed as she sat on her soles in front of Karry. "Use me however you wish, I can take it and so can auntie." Hearing this made Karry's recently soft manhood spring to attention, almost hitting her face with it and Susie giggled at that. "I guess someone likes it rough." At this point, Karry grabbed her head and forced it onto her dick, this made Susie moan as she started sucking.

The professional Huffleslut reached up and massaged her lover's balls as said lover made her work on the shaft, not that she wouldn't, anyway.

Amy, seeing her niece used so roughly, walked to Karry and resumed the snogging session Susie had started with the other girl. She then sat on her own soles and started to lick and suck what wasn't covered by Susie.

After ten minutes of expert services to her cock, Karry decided she wanted to fuck them, she lined herself up with Susie and slammed into her pussy in one thrust.

" _Mmmm, fuck yes! Fuck my slutty pussy, hard!_ " The blonde teen requested, to which the raven-haired witch was only too happy to oblige with.

She spent another five minutes slamming into her schoolmate and came a big load into the 'puff's well-used pussy.

When she withdrew and stepped back from the busty girl, Amy noticed she was still hard, so she took up the space between her niece and the other teen facing Susie's just-fucked hole.

Seeing this new hole, Karry swiftly plunged into it, causing a squeaky moan to erupt from the mouth of the older Bones woman she was now pummeling with her cock.

" _Oh, hell yes! Fuck a much more experienced slut!_ " Amy exclaimed as she pushed back to meet the thrusts.

"So, you _admit_ you're sluts." Karry giggled.

" _Very, very_ proudly!" They both said, grinning. "We're not ashamed to say we love anything to do with sex and get it where available." Susie added. Hearing this made Karry thrust her hips even harder into Amy, who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Karry suddenly withdrew, ordered Amy on her back and straddled her chest, pushing her dick between her glorious mountains, causing Amy to smirk as she held them closed for her.

Susie, meanwhile, lifted her feet up to her fellow year mate, moaning as she got her toes sucked and licked. " _Mmmm, yes!_ I _love_ having them sucked!" She muttered.

**End of lemon**

 

 

The kids went to lunch and Amy went back to work, that's when they heard it and something inside Karry felt like it was right to join in:

 

**(Mystery girl)**  
**Livin' in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance.**

**(Karry)**  
**I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart(Ohhh)to all the possibilities, ohhh.**

**(Both)**  
**I know that something has changed, never felt this way.**

**(K)**  
**And right here, tonight.**

**(B)**  
**This could be the start of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, ohhh. And now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart(I feel in my heart)the start of something new.**

**(MG)**  
**Ohhh, yeah, now who'd have ever thought that(both)we'd both be here, tonight? Oooh.**

**(K)**  
**Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter(Brighter, brighter)with you by my side.(By my side)**

**(B)**  
**I know that something has changed, never felt this way.**

**(K with MG in background)**  
**I know it's for real.**

**(B)**  
**This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohhh, and now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart.**

**(K)**

**The start of something new.**

**(MG)**  
**I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me, ohhh, yeah!**

**(Mainly K)**  
**I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, ohhh.**

**(B)**  
**It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohhh, and now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohhh, and now, lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart(I feel in my heart)the start of something new.**

**(MG)**  
**Start of somethin' new.**

**(B)**  
**Start of something new.**

 

The girl introduced herself as Luna Lovegood as she curtsied with a smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry Potter."

Karry was shocked. _How did this girl know I'm really a bloke?_

"I can sense through enchantments or other disguising spells and abilities, that is how I know you are not actually a girl."

Knowing it was futile to try and hide it, she morphed back to Harry and he grinned. "It's good to meet you, too, Luna. I've never had anyone see past my disguises, before and how do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You look remarkably like Professor Potter, except the eyes, so I took a shot at it." She giggled. "I am glad that I am right."

Harry gave the famous Potter grin.

"May I ask the name of your girl form?" Luna asked.

"Of course you can, her name's Karry." He answered.

"Karry, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Luna said, making him blush.

"She thanks you." He said.

"She is welcome." Luna smiled, causing him to laugh out loud.

"This appears to be the start of a beautiful friendship." This caused Luna's eyes to water as she hugged him, which startled the boy-magus.

"Do-do you really mean it? You want to be my friend?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, I mean it, that is, if you want me to be." He told her, sincerely.

"Mo-more than anything. I-I've never really had many friends and my only true friend until now was Ginny. The others, they think I'm odd because I can apparently see things they cannot. I've had my stuff taken and hidden so that I could not find it for weeks, sometimes months." Luna put her head down at this, while Harry and Susie, who had caught up, were getting more pissed off with every word she spoke. Ginny, Neville and the Twins were, too, also having heard.

"Tell me who's done this to you and I can promise that justice will be swift." Harry said, with that gleam in his eyes that told others long ago not to cross him and even the Twins shuddered at it.

"R-really?" She said.

"Do you have the ability to tell lies from truth?" He asked, wanting her to trust him.

"I do, I must look into the soul to do so." Luna answered.

"Rather than go by word, use your powers." He said and she obeyed.

When she pulled out, she hugged him tighter as she let out her stress. "Thank you, Harry, thank you! It's mainly others of my house, Ravenclaw, but Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown of Gryffindor also do it." She confessed. "It's usually not a problem when they take my shoes and socks as I go barefoot quite often, anyway. In Winter, though, _sniff_ , they do not care that I may freeze."

At this, Harry roared out so the entire Great hall heard him, but directed it toward the Ravens and the two offending Gryffs. " _ **HOW DARE YOU LOT! TAKING FROM AN INNOCENT GIRL FOR NO DAMN REASON!**_ " Seeing Luna flinch, he lowered his voice but it was still loud enough for them all to hear him. "I have half a mind to prevent Ravenclaw from earning any points, but that isn't fair to those who didn't do anything. Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown, you aren't so lucky, you will _NOT_ earn Gryffindor points, plus every offender will help Mr. Filch clean every day for a year."

Filius walked down and asked what happened, Harry prodded Luna to talk and she did. She told her head of house what had been happening. When she finished, he was furious. "I agree with you, Mr. Potter, I am disgraced! I have never been so disappointed in my house as I am, now. I have an alteration to your points earning problem, those who are involved get nothing while those who are not, do."

"Thanks, that solves that problem." Harry told him and he bowed, then he turned to Luna "I am very sorry, Miss Lovegood, your house is supposed to be your family, this is certainly _NOT_ how families work. Do you wish to move or do you think you can handle staying in my house?" He asked.

"I-I want to-to be with Harry in Gryffindor, sir. No offense, I just do not feel safe at present. I know I do not show the bravery that the house expects, but I shall do my best." She told the half-Goblin.

"None taken, Miss Lovegood, I understand." He nodded "You will watch over her, I trust?" He added to Harry and the others.

"With our lives, you can bet on it." Neville answered with the rest agreeing.

"Thank you, I hope you lot enjoy the rest of your day." He walked off.

"As for not showing bravery that's expected. look at me, I'm probably the single bloodiest coward in my year if not the entire castle and _I'm_ a Gryffindor." Neville told Luna, who kissed his cheek.

"Do not put yourself down, Scion Longbottom, I can sense a courage festering inside you, longing to come out."

"She's right, Nev. Come on, let's sit at our table." Harry said.

"I have a request that will probably sound stupid." Luna suddenly said to Harry as they sat down, who looked at her in question.

"What is it, Luna?" He asked, curious as to what she wanted.

"Can you go back to being Karry? I just...I don't know, I feel comfortable with both of you, I just want to stay with the girls and _one_ of the manly hunks for a while." She added with a smile to Neville, who blushed.

Harry smiled at this. "It's no problem at all, sometimes I need to let her out, anyway." He told her before he and his clothes morphed back to Karry.

The thirteen year-old looked at the older witch with appreciation, which was noticed as said witch blushed.

During the rest of lunch, the other two schools arrived, Durmstrang sitting with Slytherin and Beauxbatons sitting with the Ravens.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to pay attention to the **A/Ns** inserted into the chapter, itself.


	7. Weasley twins

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_Harry smiled at this. "It's no problem at all, sometimes I need to let her out, anyway." He told her before he and his clothes morphed back to Karry._

_The thirteen year-old looked at the older witch with appreciation, which was noticed as said witch blushed._

_During the rest of lunch, the other two schools arrived, Durmstrang sitting with Slytherin and Beauxbatons sitting with the Ravens._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to canon elements, those belong to Joanne Rowling, the Queen of writers.

**A/N:PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.**

**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.**

**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.**

**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!**

**All of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.**

**The reason I chose _'_ _Start of something new'_ for one of Luna's songs was because meeting Harry/Karry and his/her friends and family was the start of a brand new adventure for her and it may lead to something completely unexpected.**

**There is some dialog I used from canon, but I do not claim to own it.**

**Lastly, sorry for the sloppy work.**

**Song:Anything you can do, I can do better, I can do anything better than you**

**Artist:Irving Berlin(customizations by me)**

 

Ch.7 Weasley twins

 

Fredric and George Weasley were the biggest pranksters in all of Britain...that is if you don't count James, Marry and Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

They were, once again, attempting to prank one James Potter. They had the floor booby-trapped with a _Glue_ charm and were waiting for their victim to approach it.

At that precise moment, James walked to the very edge of the area, glanced around, tutted, waved his wand and continued on his way. He stopped, turned and shouted out. "You will have to do better than a _Glue_ charm, boys!"

The two mischief makers appeared with frowns on their faces. "I don't get it, how the bloody hell do you do that?!" George exclaimed, making James laugh.

"Do what?" The older Potter asked, feigning that he had no idea what they were referring to when he knew exactly why they were upset.

"How do you, Harry and Marry _ALWAYS_ know when we try to prank you?" Fred demanded.

"Simple charms on all three pairs of glasses that let us see when things are not as they should be." James chuckled at their scowls. "If it makes you feel any better, Hermione does not have such-" He started only to have said girl screech. " _JAMES! How could you sell me out? I thought I was like a daughter to you!_ " They all turned to see her with hurt in her eyes and the same expression in Harry's and Marry's.

"Not cool, master, not cool." Marry shook her head, sadly and, upon seeing the twins' looks of confusion, explained about it.

As this was digested, Hermione asked "Can we please get back to the fact that James Potter _SOLD ME OUT?!_ " She screeched the last part, making said man flinch.

"B-b-b-busted!" The twins said together, laughing.

"Er, how about I assign you an essay on the _Furnunculus_ curse and effects it may have when it is mixed with other spells? No limit to length, as long as you think you can handle." He asked Hermione, knowing she would take it.

"Really? I forgive you!" She walked over and hugged him, which he returned.

Fred and George just stared. "You may be the only-" Fred started.

"-Person in existence to cheer up-" George added in.

"-When they're given extra work to do..." Both muttered, together.

"I like to work on things, it helps me to stay focused on what I'm told to do." She replied with a sultry wink, making everyone blush at the innuendo.

"Which is an excellent quality in a person, do not let anyone tell you differently." James reassured her, not even pretending to let it go unnoticed.

"On that note, we gotta go." Harry said to James, who nodded and waved as he started to go to his office and prepare for his next lesson as Harry turned to the Twins.

"Fred, George, would you like to come with me to the lord's quarters?" He asked.

They looked at him with dual grins as they answered. "Really? Hell Yeah!" Harry, expecting such a response, chuckled. "Meet me after dinner, then and we'll walk together."

The kids' next lesson was _Charms_ , followed by _COMC_. In the latter class, Fred managed to get through without a single burn whereas his twin got many.

"How did you get through it without getting any burns?" Asked George, incredulously.

Fred grinned and said "It's really quite simple, George, I'm better than you."

"Oi! No, you're not!"

 

**(Fred) Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you**

  
**(George) No, you can't**

  
**(F) Yes, I can**

  
**(G) No, you can't**

  
**(F) Yes, I can**

  
**(G) No, you can't**

  
**(F) Yes, I can! Yes, I can!**

 

**(G) Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you**

  
**(F) No, you're not**

  
**(G) Yes, I am**

  
**(F) No, you're not**

  
**(G) Yes, I am**

  
**(F) No, you're not**

  
**(G) Yes, I am, yes I am**

 

**(G) I can hit a runner with a single _Stunner_**

  
**(F) I can make a Muggle trip in a puddle**

  
**(G) I can live on biscuits and Butterbeer**

  
**(F) Do you have two wands?**

  
**(G) Yes**

  
**(F) So does Prongs**

 

 

Harry burst out laughing at this display. "Never change, guys, never change." He told them, chuckling as they separated for their classes.

Harry's next class was _Ancient runes_.(He had decided to drop _Divination_ in its place, this made Hermione and Marry very happy.)

"You won't regret it, master, I promise." Hermione told him, smiling.

"I know I won't, especially with two of the hottest in the school helping me out." Harry told his girlfriend, making her and his sister blush at his compliments. They got to work translating the runes and etching them on pieces of wood the professor passed around.

When the class was over, all three headed to the dungeons to start Potions. As soon as they got there, Severus held open the door for Harry and the others. "Thanks, Severus." Harry said and the man nodded with a smile.

"I am pleased to see you have come to my class unharmed." Severus said, ignoring Ron's arm, which had multiple burns and cuts on it. "As you will remember, last time I gave no homework to you, this will not occur today, I am afraid. Before we get to it, though, we must complete the lesson I have planned. It will consist of making a passable _Strength_ potion. Fail to do so and I will remove points from whichever students create the worst while awarding points for acceptable, am I clear?" Severus asked his class. "Yes, sir." It responded at once.

"Good, you have one hour to work on them, open your books to the correct page and start...now."

Harry and his girls went about gathering the ingredients and setting a fire under their cauldrons.

 

An hour later, after more than half the class gained points while a fair few lost them, it was dismissed with the task of writing a foot-long essay on Bubble juice, then they all went to dinner.

Once the school finished, Harry beckoned the twins forward, when they stood in front of him, he led them to the portrait for his quarters.

"This is a Muggle security scanner, just put your hand into the imprint and let it scan you. It's charmed to work on magic and to let anyone I deem a friend or ally enter."

Fred and George grinned at this, looked at each other and nodded at the same time. George walked up and put his hand into the imprint as instructed and waited, shortly after, the portrait opened to admit them.

"Harry, this place is brilliant, we've never even heard of it!" Fred told him while his brother nodded in agreement.

"Cheers, mates, I'm glad you like it. Both of you are free to come in whenever you like." Harry told them, smiling. "Now then, the reason I invited you both here-" Harry started but they cut him off. "We know what you want to ask and we accept, we've always fancied you."

Harry's jaw dropped, he had not expected such eagerness. "Er, well then, shall we start?"

"Hell yeah!" The twins said, together.

 

**Start of lemon**

Fred and George started kissing as they undressed each other, much to Harry's excitement, which could be seen through his jeans.

When the brothers separated, George spotted the large bulge and licked his lips, making Fred notice and copy the action.

"Blimey, Harry, is that a Basilisk in your trousers or are you happy to see us?" They joked.

"I'm very happy to see you!" Harry quipped, dropping said trousers and chuckling at their awed faces. "Who wants to suck him, first?"

"I will." Fred said as he knelt between Harry and his brother, who also had his cock aiming at him. The Weasley started by licking Harry's shaft up and down, swirling his tongue around its head every now and then, then he put the cock in his mouth to the base.

"Damn, you're good at this! How are you so good?" Harry asked and George answered. "Fred and I fuck around whenever we can, remember how we said that most if not all our world's bi?"

"Yeah, I remember." Harry told him.

"Well, the wizarding world is also open to many other things, including incest." George said.

"You mean?-" The raven-haired wizard began.

"Yep, every Weasley fucks one another and we're not the only ones to do it." Was the answer he received, which made his dick even harder. Fred, noticing this, placed Harry's hands on the sides of his head.

Getting the message, Harry fucked his mouth, harshly and this made Fred moan as he jerked off his twin.

After ten more minutes, Harry exploded in Fred's throat and mouth, which was swallowed, it was George's turn next and the same things occurred.

Finally Harry took his cock in hand and fed it into George's ass, first. "Blimey, Harry, that feels bloody good!" He exclaimed.

"Just wait, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't sit straight for a week!" Harry promised.

"Just like every single one of the Weasley's say!" George moaned loudly.

"Strapons and other toys are _always_ involved at some point." Fred chuckled in answer to Harry's questioning look and his eyes lit up at that.

For the next thirty minutes, each of them took turns in fucking one another until they all fell back in bliss.

**End of lemon**

 

 

The boys got dressed and they went to find the rest of their friends, who were in the tower, waiting for them. Once reunited, the group caught each other up on everything and then went to dinner.

When they were finished, the _'Headmaster'_ got up to announce that the Goblet was about to make its decision on who the champions were going to be.

"I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when your name is called, I ask that you cross along the staff table and enter this door." Dumbledore said, pointing to the door in question.

Suddenly, the flame within the goblet turned red and sparks emitted, shooting out a tongue of flame bearing a parchment that was seared on the edges.

Dumbledore reached out his hand and snatched it from the air, reading it and smiling. "The Durmstrang champion is... _Viktor Krum!_ "

Applause at this as Krum made his way along the tables and into the room.

Another tongue shot up, this time bearing a circular parchment, he grabbed it, examined the name and called out "The champion for Beauxbatons...is _Fleur Delacour!_ "

More applause as Delacour followed Krum's path inside the room.

Once more, a tongue shot from the goblet and a third parchment, resembling the first, went up and was caught with bony fingers.

"The Hogwarts champion... _Cedric Diggory!_ "

The school roared with applause as Diggory walked along the table an entered the room on the side.

"Excellent, we now ha-." The old wizard stopped, for the goblet's flame had gone red again and another tongue shot up, bearing yet another parchment.

He looked at it, visibly paled and called " _Harry Potter!_ "

**_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_** The word _'Potter'_ had come out a mere quarter of a second before Harry began to slam his head into the table, much to the amusement of everyone but his true friends.

Hermione conjured a pillow for Harry and slid it between his head and the table to prevent her boyfriend/master from getting hurt further.

"Thank." _Thud!_ "You." The last part muffled from his soft wall, he then looked up at her.

"You're welcome, master." She responded with sad eyes.

Dumbledore saw this display with concealed amusement and internally cursed the Mudblood for thinking of a pillow. "Harry, if you please." He asked the boy, gesturing to the door.

_'Why does this shit always happen to me?'_ Harry asked himself as he got up, missing the glare Ron was giving him. He knew something was going to happen, he just wasn't expecting this.

"Hermione, Ginny, come by my sides." He ordered the two, which they complied with, stating "Yes, master."

"I'm going as well." Luna stood from her seat with resolution and Harry nodded. "I'd love if you would join us, Luna." She smiled and nodded.

"What is the meaning of this? Please return to your seats, ladies." Their _'Headmaster'_ said, firmly.

"No, they will stay by my sides, it's my right to have company should I choose. Hermione found a record of the rules and obligations when she found out the tournament was taking place, wanting to know what the champions can or can't do. Nowhere did it say we have to go alone." Harry stated, just as firmly. He did not miss Ginny, Hermione and Luna rubbing their legs together and made a mental note to ask about it.

Dummy sighed, knowing this was, in fact, true. "Very well, they may go with you." Harry nodded and lead them all into the room where all hell was about to break loose.

The group entered and Delcour was the first to see them. "What ees zis? Why ees zis _leetle_ boy 'ere? And zese...sluts!"

_BANG!_ Luna whipped out her wand faster than anyone had ever seen and cast a _Banishing_ charm at her, which surprised Krum and made him swallow the remark he had been about to make, proving Delcour's point.

*"I would not say such things if I were you!" Luna warned, threateningly twitching her wand.

" _WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN HERE?_ " Minerva McGonagall shouted as she, Dummy, Severus, Maxime, Karkaroff and others filed in.

"Zat girl attacked me for no reason!" Delacour lied, pointing at Luna and trying to get her in trouble.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Hermione screamed.

"You 'ave a different account Miss..." Maxime asked, pausing at her name.

"Granger, Hermione Granger and yes, I do. As his right, Harry requested us to come with him and we had just entered the room when that girl saw us. She demanded to know why _'zat leetle boy'_ was here and then asked about _'zese sluts'_ , referring to Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and I!" Hermione vented and pointed to each girl as she was mentioned.

"That was the point Luna cast a _Banishing_ charm at her, to teach her a lesson." Ginny finished, with Luna and Harry nodding along.

"Harry, would you be willing to use my Pensieve or make a vow on this?" Severus asked.

"I would do whichever would prove it better." Harry told him.

"The vow would guarantee you tell the truth." The older wizard said and Harry nodded, holding his own wand up.

" _I, Harry James Potter, vow that everything I and my friends say and have said in this room is true, so mote it be!_ " A bright flash signaled the vow took hold and he appeared fine.

"So, eet _was_ a provoked attack, rest assured, I shall punish her for zis." Maxime told Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Thank you, Madame Maxime." He said and she bowed.

"I promise that I don't know how my name got into the goblet, I didn't do it or ask anyone else to." Harry explained and, when nothing happened, due to the vow being active, Fleur broke down and profusely apologized.

"I am very sorry, Monsieur Potter and ladies, I do not know what I was thinking." Fleur said, making her own vow that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you for that, Miss Delacour and your apology is accepted." Harry told her with the others agreeing. "I hope we can all become friends at some point."

"I would like zat and please, call me Fleur." Fleur said.

"Then I insist on Harry." He countered, making her and his ladies giggle.

Just then, he felt a tugging at his mind, which made him hold his head and then he glared at his _'Headmaster'_.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ " Hermione and Luna yelled, noticing Harry's symptoms and also glaring.

 

*-One of my favorite **Princess bride** lines.


	8. Lily, Hermione, Sierra

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"I would like zat and please, call me Fleur." Fleur said._

_"Then I insist on Harry." He countered, making her and his ladies giggle._

_Just then, he felt a tugging at his mind, which made him hold his head and then he glared at his 'Headmaster'._

_"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Hermione and Luna yelled, noticing Harry's symptoms and also glaring._

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

**A/N:** _**PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE.** _

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**All of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Lastly, sorry for the sloppy work.** _

_**This chapter won't have a song because I can't think of one for it, feel free to suggest one and the part that would make the most out of it, I may add it in if I agree that:** _

_**1.The lyrics make sense with the situation** _

_**2.It's catchy or popular** _

_**3.It's not spiritual or have ANYTHING to do with that sort of thing at all.** _

 

_**WARNING:THERE WILL BE SEX ACTS INVOLVING A FEMALE CENTAUR AND HUMANS, IF THIS IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING, SKIP TO 'End of lemon'!** _

 

 

Ch.8 Lily, Hermione, Sierra

 

 

"Before we blow up, I think we should take this back into the Great hall, all in favor?" Harry said.

"Aye!" Everyone but Dummy agreed.

"Opposed?"

"Nay." The old man sulked.

"Too bad, the aye's overrule your nay." Harry spoke, sternly.

"Wait, _DE_ Harry Potter dat is de lord of dis castle and a sex god as vell as an Animagus and Metamorphmagus?!" Krum asked.

"The very same." The young man answered, nodding. "I guess it's safe to say Bulgaria has a _Daily Prophet_ of its own." He chuckled.

"Da, and so does France, I believe." Krum answered, looking at Fleur and Maxime.

"Oui, we do." Both Maxime and Fleur blushed as they answered.

"I am sorry to say zat ze majority of Beauxbatons believes what ees printed." Fleur continued.

"So does Durmstrang, I vos among dem until tonight." Viktor said.

"Oui." Fleur said, sadly.

"Thought so." Harry answered. "Glad you don't believe them anymore."

With that, they all returned to the Great hall where the rest of the school was waiting.

"Can I please-" Harry started before a bright blue light surrounded him, which disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "I think I just got emancipated because of my name coming out of the Goblet of fire." Harry said.

"Yes, master, you did." Ginny told him. "I can't think of a reason for the delayed reaction, though."

"It is one of those enchantments where everyone, participant and observer alike, must be in the same room." Minnie informed them. "It is rare that an object has such a spell cast upon them."

"I see, thanks for the information, Minnie." Harry said and she smiled as she bowed.

"As I was saying, can I please have everyone's attention? Thanks." Harry said as he got his request. "I just had our _'esteemed'_ Headmaster perform what the upper years will know as _Legilimency_ on me."

An outburst of noise at this, Harry pointed his wand at his throat and said " _Sonorus!_ _Due to this, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is fired from his post as Headmaster and Minerva McGonagall will take his place unless she's not able to perform her duties at a given time, in which case Filius Flitwick will be the stand-in Headmaster when possible and so forth. Also, I have something to tell you that might be shocking:Mr. Dummydore_ (laughter at this) _had a meeting with one Mr. Ronald Weasley to steal my family's gold and try to make me fall for his sister, Ginny, through use of a Love potion. Little does he know, I've done the latter all by myself without his interference."_ Ginny blushed at this as she gave him a big smile, which he returned. _"Also, I gave a vow that everything we said in the room was true. I told them all that I and the ladies have no idea how I got entered into the tournament because I didn't do it nor did I get anyone to do it for me."_

The Gryffs, 'claws and 'puffs gasped in shock, Slytherin was neutral, as usual.

_"YOU'RE A LIAR, POTTER! WHAT PROOF OF THIS 'VOW' HAVE YOU GOT?"_ Draco Malfoy yelled.

_"Severus, would you please-"_ Harry started before the man bowed and left. _"He's gone to get his Pensieve so you can see my memory of the confrontation starting from when I and the girls walked into that room."_ He explained, pointing at the door they just came through and saw Fleur blush as she looked down.

He walked to her and pat her shoulder as he smiled at her. _"It's alright, I know you feel bad for the outburst."_

"Oui, but I must make eet up to you, somehow." Fleur looked into his eyes as Hermione walked up, whispered into the Veela's ear, making her eyes widen while her blush got worse and nodded.

" _Quietus._ 'Mione? What'd you say to her?" It was then Hermione's turn to blush as she whispered the same thing to him as she did Fleur.

"A little show would definitely make it up." She said in his ear.

Fleur stared at his package and her eyes bugged out as it grew before her eyes. _''E ees not so leetle'_. She internally marveled at the size.

Just in time, Severus came in carrying his Pensieve, drawing at least some attention to him instead of Harry, who quickly adjusted, unknowingly keeping quite a few people's attention.

"Ah, thank you, Severus." Said the green-eyed boy, getting a nod in response. " _Sonorus!_ _I'll put my full memory in the basin and you'll all see what happened."_

Harry put his wand to his temple, thinking of what happened in the chamber before placing the strand into the device and Severus tapped it with his own wand, making the memory play out.

When it was over, most of the hall was in a rage as Fleur used a wordless _Protego_ to block spells cast, by Hogwarts students, at Dumbledore that missed.

_"Enough!"_ Harry ordered, ceasing all spells at once. _"Thank you, now then, I understand why the news caused the reaction, but attacking him won't help much, if at all...even if I want to help out."_ He added the last part under his breath, briefly forgetting the _Amplifying_ charm and making him blush when the school laughed.

_"Now, back to the original matter, Hermione told me that this contract is binding, is this the case, Mr. Crouch? Not that I don't trust what she says, she's usually right."_ He added, quickly, said girl smiled and wagged her ears and plug-tail, happily.

"It is, Lord Potter, you have no choice. You are, as of tonight, a _Tri-wizard_ champion." He told the teen wizard, who sighed.

_"I was afraid you'd say that. I guess if there's nothing anyone can do, I should just do my best to survive."_ Harry answered.

"That is all anyone has a right to expect from you, Harry." James answered, hugging his son and swearing that he would do his best to help where he could. "Do your best and no one shall think worse of you, of course, as you know, the rules state that as a professor, I cannot help you with the tasks, but I can sign a note if you need the Restricted section."

_"Thanks, dad."_ Harry told James, who nodded with a sad smile.

"I will do my best to help our son!" Came a voice from the doors, everyone looked and saw Lily Potter staring with determination.

_"Mum? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but-"_ Harry started.

"I told you that you and mistress can call me Lily, I do not care who knows, anymore. I proudly state here and now, _**I am a slave to my own son and daughter and we practice incest!**_ As for what you were going to ask, Severus floo'ed me, urgently insisting that I come and I am glad I did. He explained all that had been happening since we parted in September and while I was disappointed in him for his previous behavior, once he told me how he apologized and was trying to help, under an _Honesty vow_ , I forgave him before coming to the school as fast as I could."

Harry's jaw flung open but Marry snapped it shut before giving her brother a deep kiss, to many wolf whistles. When they separated, she giggled at his face. "I do not want to hide anymore, either. **_I AM ALSO A SLAVE TO MY BROTHER AND DADDY AND I AM A WHORE!_** " She yelled and made Lily grin.

" _ **WE KNEW THAT LAST PART!**_ " The Hogwarts portion shouted at Marry, who blushed as she giggled.

"Are the champions needed for anything?" Harry asked the organizers.

"Yes, just one more thing, then you can go where ever you like." Crouch Sr. responded, Harry nodded along with the other three champions as they followed him and Ludo Bagman back into the side chamber.

 

"...That's the single bloody _stupidest_ idea I've ever heard!" Cedric said.

" _Oui!_ 'Ow do you expect us to be able to cope wiz _zat?!_ " Fleur continued, equally unimpressed by what they just heard.

"Da, going against an enemy or rival who is known is one thing, but to do something ve haff no idea of, beforehand...dat is bordering on suicide!" Viktor put in.

"I agree, this plan sucks." Harry finalized.

They had all been told this: _ **"A wizard's greatest skill is knowing how to face the unknown, as such, you will not know what it is until the day of the task."**_ They were tearing into Bagman for his poor choice.

 

 

Having morphed, Karry was walking about the grounds when she heard a woman's grunt as though they were trying to lift something heavy. She, Lily and Hermione decided to investigate the noise.

 

**Near rape**

" _No! I do not love you nor do I wish to mate with you!_ " Came the voice from Hermione's right, she signaled to the others and they nodded, Karry leading the way.

The three witches soon came upon a most troubling scene:A male Centaur was hovering over a female with his horse cock mere centimeters from her pussy.

" _STUPEFY!_ " The three witches roared, aiming their wands and sending Stunners to hit him.

The unknown male Centaur would've collapsed on top of the female if not for Lily's Levitation spell.

"I thank you, humans, if you had arrived seconds later, I do not know what he would have done other than have his perverted way with me." She said, bowing her upper half. "I must reward you, I am the Queen of my race and I can give you anything you desire...even myself. I know you are Harry Potter, my race is ever watchful of the humans in this castle and we know from an inside source that you are a sex god as well as an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus."

"You're very welcome, your Highness and if I may be so blunt as to ask, who is your source?" Karry asked.

"Please, you and your friends and family may call me Sierra or Siesie and she is an owl as white as snow called Hedwig."

"Hedwig?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I take it you know this owl?" Cici asked.

"Yeah, she's mine, I got her when I was little." Karry answered. "I'm gonna need to have a talk with her about telling others who I am without asking me."

"This is most fortuitous, indeed, the stars foretold of our meeting, I was not expecting so soon and please, do not be too hard on her. I had asked about you four years ago, we have been great friends for seven."

"In that case, she's lucky she only told a friend and seeing how you know me, no introduction needed." Karry giggled and Siesie followed. "This brunette is my best friend, slave by choice and girlfriend, Hermione Granger and the redhead is my mum and slave by choice, Lily Potter nee Evans." Karry and Hermione noticed Lily with her mouth open in shock.

"It is nice to meet you Mistress Granger and nice to see you again, Mistress Potter." Siesie said, shocking them.

" _Siesie!_ I cannot believe you are the queen, now. Last time I saw you, you were but a child!"

"I am pleased that you have not forgotten me." The Centaur grinned.

Seeing the kids' faces, Lily told them how she met the then Princess and became her lover. When she finished, there was silence until Siesie giggled while staring at Karry and Hermione, both of them had their hands down their pants. "I can see the story aroused you both."

Their eyes snapped open as they blushed. "Er, sorry." Hermione said.

"Do not be sorry, I rather love when others enjoy themselves, mistress."

"You can call me Hermione if you want to." Hermione told the Queen.

"Normally I would be grateful for the option, but I am forever in your debt and that requires a title of power." Siesie told them.

"If you really have to call us those, we insist on first names after." Karry said as the other two witches nodded in agreement.

"If that is what you desire, then I shall use your names with them." Siesie answered with her upper half bowed.

"I'd prefer only our names, but that's second best. Also, are you used to wearing a top?" The green-eyed witch asked, trying not to stare at the Centaur's 36DD tits.

"Does my body disgust you, Mistress Karry?" The Centaur asked, blushing as the teen's interest showed between her legs as a spot appeared.

"No, not at all, I just thought you would be more comfortable without them showing." She answered, quickly.

"Your concern is appreciated but I like them free, will this be a problem or would you prefer I cover up?"

"It's no problem at all, you can stay like that if it's what you want."

"I thank you, mistress. It is getting late and I expect you will want to head back to the castle."

"Yes, we really should go, you can come with us if you like." Karry said.

"What will the others say when they see me?" Siesie asked.

"If they know what's good for them, nothing." Karry answered in a threatening tone.

"Very well, Mistress Karry, I accept your offer and shall accompany you. Please, get on my back." The half-horse replied, lowering herself.

"That's not necessary, you aren't a horse and shouldn't be treated as such." The raven-haired witch said, shocked.

"I do not mind carrying you or your friends at all, being able to serve is my priority." The Centaur answered, standing up.

"Which is appreciated, but even those who work for me can preserve dignity if they choose to and I know that most Centaurs think having people ride on them strips them of theirs."

"Not since I became Queen two months ago, I banished those who had that idea and any Centaur that is banished from its herd ceases to exist so it is like they are not alive." Siesie told them to their shock.

"Erm, I see, wish I could do that for Hogwarts but the majority of the wizarding world might get pissed at me for it." Karry said, sighing. "Well, it's really time to go in."

"May I have a request?" The queen asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you put your hands on my back? It is mating season, so I crave contact and I do not care if the contact is male or female." She blushed.

"That can be arranged and once we get into our chambers, we can give you better contact." Karry answered, winking seductively, which made the Centaur blush more.

 

 

Now back in the castle, Siesie gained a lot of stares, which made her uncomfortable, especially as quite a few were staring with lust-filled eyes.

"What's that, Potter, your horse-slut?" Draco Malfoy taunted.

_POW!_ The unmorphed Harry punched Malfoy on the nose and made him fall down. _"You've just insulted my servant and the Queen of the Centaurs! I'm sure that if I were to ask her, she would be happy to make your miserable life even more miserable!"_

"Indeed, Master Harry, I will be delighted to if you wish it."

"Kindly make it so, Siesie." Harry said. _"Any other boys or men want to try my patience?"_ He asked, getting negatives all around. "Didn't think so, let's go, guys."

When they got to the portrait, Harry explained how the scanner worked to Siesie, who was excited to hear about it.

"Go ahead and open the portrait for us, this time." He ordered and she obeyed.

 

Inside, Harry gave Siesie a tour of their home away from home, ending in, predictably, the bedroom. Once there, he kissed Siesie on the mouth while he touched her arms and sides as her tail swished.

When they separated, Siesie had a dazed look in her icy blue eyes .

"I think you broke her, master." Hermione said as she and Lily giggled.

The Centaur blushed a faint pink. "Wow, Master Harry, that was brilliant! I have never been kissed like that, I think that if I had toes they'd have curled."

"Tell me about it, mine curl every damn time!" Hermione told her. "A major pain if I'm not barefoot, that's why I try to take off my shoes when he kisses me."

"Same with me, James and Marry." Lily added. "It takes a good hour to relax them, after."

Harry was beet red and his hair changed to match.

Siesie looked confused so Harry explained. "James is my dad and Marry's my identical twin sister, all four of us are Animagi and Metamorphmagi."

"I see, thank you for the explanation." The Queen-turned-slave said.

"Of course, my beauty." Harry grinned, making her blush, this time. "Earlier, you mentioned it was mating season for the Centaurs."

"Yes, I crave contact, but not as often as most races, namely human."

" _Hey!_ We aren't _that_ -wait, yes, we are." Harry said, unable to help himself from adding the last part and making the others burst out laughing. "Seriously, though, if you want anything, just ask and you'll get it if I can help it."

"Same with us." Hermione added.

"May I mate with all of you?" Siesie asked, shyly.

"You can for as long as you want." Harry answered.

 

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry started by taking off his shirt, followed by shoes, socks and pants as Hermione and Lily did the same, minus the socks because they only wore flip-flips(Hermione only since the train).

"Oh, my! You have a very nice organ, Master Harry!" Siesie told Harry and he grinned.

"Tell me what you want to do with it."

"I wish to suck on it, hard, put it between my big girls and then in both of my holes." She answered, lifting her tits up when they were mentioned.

"Would you like me to enlarge it for you?" Harry asked.

"No need, but thank you for offering, Master Harry." Came her reply.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like any human would be big enough for a Centaur."

"Forgive me, but how do you think my race exists? We did not just come into being." Siesie teased.

"She's got a point, you know. at least half of the creatures involve cross-species breeding." Hermione pointed out.

"Point taken, alright then, prepare yourself." Harry said as the Centaur knelt so she was level with his waist and opened her mouth. He shoved his cock into said mouth and pumped as hard as he could, making her gag and moan.

"Fondle my balls as you suck, I love when they're played with." He told his newest slave, who did as commanded and started to massage his sack.

As Harry was getting his dick sucked, Lily used her morphing ability to give herself a dick of her own, which Hermione was now playing with using her feet.

" _Mmmm, I love your feet...oh, yes!_ " Lily moaned as her pseudo daughter moved her toes and soles faster. "May I assume master has told you the family fetishes?"

"Yes, he did and he said I'm to be the head slave to all others, including future ones he may obtain or win."

"I did notice the Alpha collar around your neck and toy ears and tail on you, but I chose not to say anything."

"Er, yes, I like pretending I have the ears and tail of a wolf, so I bought them with my gold." The teen giggled.

"May I suck your toes, mistress?" Lily asked.

"You may, Lily or would you like a nickname like your daughter?" Lily grinned.

"I wish to be whore number two." She answered, bowing.

"Whore number two?"

"No one can best Mistress Marry when it comes to it, so second best is what I am." Lily explained before she got cut off by the feet going in her mouth.

"Less talking, more worshiping, whore number two." Hermione ordered, which was followed enthusiastically.

Siesie was now using her large chest to bring Harry off a second time after having cum in her throat, first.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Use those huge tits!" Harry encouraged her, the Centaur doubled her efforts and was rewarded with another load on her melons.

**End of lemon**

 

 

Harry fell back and heaved a deep sigh. "I'm a bit exhausted, we'll continue this some other time." He told them, getting affirmatives from each of them before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

The next day, the mirror that Lily gave him in first year went off and he saw that it was James.

"What's up, dad?" The bespectacled boy asked.

_"We, er, have an emergency at the Ministry that requires the lords of each house to go to a meeting. I got the letter while you were occupied and went on ahead to inform the others of a delay in your arrival. I am sorry but you must come here as soon as you can."_ James told his son.

"Alright, just let me get dressed and I'll have Lily Apparate me there." Was the reply, James nodded and the mirror shut off.

A half an hour later, Harry was sitting in a comfy chair, waiting for the person who set up the meeting to speak.

_Ahem!_ "I bet you are all wondering why I called for the heads of each house, am I correct?" Cornelius Fudge asked, everyone there nodded their head.

"Well..."


	9. Narcissa, Dobby

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_A half an hour later, Harry was sitting in a comfy chair, waiting for the person who set up the meeting to speak._

_Ahem! "I bet you are all wondering why I called for the heads of each house, am I correct?"_

_Cornelius Fudge asked, everyone there nodded their head._

_"Well..."_

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR has created...I just like to fuck with it a bit.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, no PMs asking when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

_**Drug use will be mentioned, I don't tolerate that shit but I had to include it for one of my favorite songs.(Go figure, one of the best songs in my opinion involves one of the worst things to do!)I know that none of them would ever do it, that's the beauty of fanfiction.** _

**Song:Another day**

**Artists:Adam Pascal and Rosario Dawson(Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez in Rent)**

 

 

Ch.9 Narcissa, Dobby

 

 

"It appears that every person here has at least two betrothal contracts to their name." Fudge told them, much to their shock.

After this was digested, his secretary passed stacks of parchment to everybody and winked when she got to Harry.

The young lord blushed and looked down at his stack and almost laughed out loud at the first one:

 

_Narcissa Druella Malfoy(nee Black)_

_Birth year:1955_

 

_Old Lucy and Draco'll have kittens when this gets out._ Harry thought, amused. _Come to think of it, so'll Sirius._

The next piece said:

 

_Pansy Rose Parkinson_

_Birth year:1980_

 

At this, he snorted which caught the attention of the others. "Is something funny, Lord Potter?" Cassius Parkinson asked.

"Sorry, Lord Parkinson, nothing's funny." Harry lied.

"Do not lie, milord, I am well aware that your parents, my wife and I signed a contract between our Pansy and yourself. I am also aware that she is going out with Lucius's son, Droco or something like that."

" _ **DRACO!**_ " Lucius yelled, seething that the Potter brat got what his son rightfully deserved.

"Oh, yes, Dorko." Cassius said, then winked at Harry, who then knew he was messing up Draco's name on purpose and chuckled.

"As to what was funny, I was thinking of young Malfoy's face when he finds out I got his girl. Also, Lord Malfoy's wife." Harry admitted to the older lord's shock.

"Much like his father's face, I imagine." The older lord jerked his thumb over his right shoulder toward Lucius who was beet red and shaking, Harry burst out laughing and nodded.

"About Pansy..." Harry started, not sure how to discuss her attitude.

"I will personally ensure that she does not insult you or your own, milord." Cassius replied to the unspoken inquiry.

"Thank you, milord. My friends, acquaintances and family mean the world to me and I don't like it when I feel they could be threatened." Harry bowed and the man returned it.

"You are welcome, my own family feels that same way and Pansy used to be a sweet girl until that _scum_ warped my princess." Cassius said, scowling when he said _'scum'_.

"Milord, I apologize most profusely for my son's and former husband's behavior toward yourself, family and friends." Spoke a voice Harry recognized but rarely heard.

The Hogwarts student turned and smiled, seeing Narcissa on her knees in front of him.

"Stand up, Mrs.-er-." Harry paused, unsure of what to call her.

"We are betrothed so you may call me Narcissa or Cissy." She answered him.

"Okay, stand up, Cissy, you don't need to kneel in front of me...I'm not Voldemort." This drew shudders from everyone minus the woman kneeling at his feet, the Parkinsons and Lovegoods.

"You are either brave or foolish to speak his name, boy!" Lucius snarled.

"Didn't Hermione explain in our second year that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing, itself?"

"She did, milord, I recall that particular meeting." Cissy said, still not moving. "As to getting up, I made a vow to serve you and all of your allies until I die, I am able to stand up but I ask to stay down."

"Why? Why would you want to kneel?" Harry asked.

"Because you all are clearly superior to me, so you deserve the utmost respect-staying lower than yourselves."

"I...see, if you feel that way, it'd be unfair to try and make you stand. I give you permission to stay down unless such action will draw unwanted attention." He told her and she bowed.

Harry then asked if she wanted to go through the contracts with him, she happily said she would love to and he passed her the ones he already read.

The last few he picked up made his eyes widen:

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Birth year:1979_

 

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Birth year:1981_

 

_Luna Pandora Lovegood_

_Birth year:1981_

 

 

Harry then handed these to Cissy and she smiled. "You can talk when you want to, my servants have either no or very few limitations. Also if you have to call me master from that vow, add _'Harry'_ to it."

"I thank you, Master Harry. I knew both Molly and Pandora when I was a girl, I am assuming Arthur Weasley is the one who signed the contract for Ginevra, because I know for a fact that Molly would never bind her kids."

"According to this, he did." This got a nod and a smile from said man, who was standing next to him at that point. "It says on yours that you made it, yourself?" She blushed.

"Yes, I created it two years ago because Lucius never loved me and I needed a way out, so I thought a contract would do. Do not misunderstand, I did not simply do it to get away, I also have fancied you since we last met." This greatly surprised him but he got over it, quickly.

"So, if I were to kiss you..." He paused at the implication.

"I could not stop anything you would desire, even if I did not want it. I desire what you desire, though." She told him before his lips were on hers.

He pulled back after thirty seconds to see her dazed and Cassius, Rose, Xenophilus, Pandora and Arthur chuckled. "I think you broke her, milord." Cassius said.

"Please, call me Harry when it isn't official, I don't like formalities when they aren't needed."

"None of us do and in that case, it is Cassius to you, your friends, family and allies." He told the boy.

The others responded with their own names after this and their wish for Harry to use them.

 

 

After dinner and after Harry bought several guitars, they returned to the school and explained to the others what happened. They were in the Great hall with Harry playing his own instrument to Hermione, Lily, Cissy, Luna, Siesie, Ginny and Marry's singing when Cho Chang and her group of friends burst in, showing clear signs of drug use. "Hey, still interested in me, Harry?" Cho asked, seductively.

Harry opened his mouth and...

 

**Harry:Who do you think you are, barging in on me and my guitar?**

**Little girl, hey, the door is that way.**

**You better go, you know the fire's out, anyway.**

**Take your powder, take your candle, your sweet whisper, I just can't handle.**

**Well, take your hair in the moonlight.**

**Your brown eyes, goodbye, good night.**

**I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you, I should- _NO!_**

**Another time, another place, our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace.**

**We'd do another dance, it'd be another play.**

**Lookin' for romance, come back another day, another day!**

**Cho:The heart may freeze or it can burn, the pain will ease if I can learn there is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last. There's only us, there's only this, forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today.**

**Harry:Excuse me if I'm off track but if you're so wise, then tell me, why do you need smack?**

**Take your needle, take your fancy prayer, don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair.**

**Long ago you might've lit up my heart, but the fire's dead, ain't never, ever gonna...start!**

**Another time, another place, the words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space.**

**It'd be another song, we'd sing another way, you wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day, another day!**

 

**Cho:There's only yes, only tonight.**

**We must let go to know what's right, no other course, no other way, no day but today.**

**I can't control( _Control your temper_ )my destiny**

**Harry:She doesn't see**

**Cho:I trust my soul,( _Who says that there's a soul?_ )my only goal is just to be!**

**Harry:Just let me be!**

**Harry's side:Without you(There's only now, there's only here, give in to love, or live in fear.)**

**Cho's side:No other path, no other way, no day but today(last four words sung 4-5X)**

**Harry(At the same time as the groups sing their parts):Who do you think you are, barging in on me and my guitar?**

**Little girl, hey, the door is that way.**

**The fire's out, anyway.**

**Take your powder, take your candle.**

**Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette.**

**Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace.**

**Another dance, another way, another chance, another day!**

 

 

Not taking the hint, Cho tried to kiss Harry until Cissy froze her with a _Stunner_.

"Thanks, Cissy, that was close." He said

"You are welcome, Master Harry." She answered.

"I think you deserve a reward for stopping Cho, what would you like?"

"No reward necessary, I was only doing the right thing." She responded.

"True, I insist on it, though. No good deed goes without a good reward." Harry told her.

Cissy smiled at this, turned to Hermione and asked "Is he always like this?"

" _YES!_ " Came from every girl's mouth, making the magus blush.

"Then, I feel I must accept it. I wish to have sex with you." Cissy blushed as Harry grinned.

"Wish granted, would you lot like to join?" He asked.

"Maybe some other time, I was going to go to-." Hermione started.

"The library." The others minus Cissy joined in, causing Hermione to blush, this time.

"I must also decline, I need to go to the forest to my people from time to time." Siesie answered.

"Of course, I never intended to keep you here all the time, go whenever you want to." Harry told her.

She bowed and left.

All the others declined, saying they had their own things they wanted to do and so left Harry with Cissy.

The two walked toward the lord's quarters, when the Pureblood woman saw the machine, Harry explained it to her.

_I should put up a sign that explains it **above** the thing so I don't need to say it every time. _ He thought out, making Cissy smile as she did so for him.

"Oh, erm, thanks for that." He said, embarrassed.

"Of course, Master Harry." She bowed.

"Open it up, would you?" He asked and she did as requested.

They stepped inside where Harry took her on a tour of the area and once they got to the bedroom, they spotted Dobby, snapping his fingers to clean up and place items where they belong.

"That explains how everything's always so neat and spotless." Harry said, making the elf jump and whirl around.

" _Harry Potter!_ Please, _do not be's doing that_ , yous nearly killed Dobby's heart!" The poor being held a hand over his chest and breathed in sharply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but now you know how I felt." Harry teased, making the elf blush and stammer an apology of his own.

"Dobby accepting yous sorry and says one of Dobby's own for frightening Harry Potter."

"Apology accepted." Harry told the elf as he placed his arm around Cissy's shoulder and the elf beamed.

"Former Mistress Cissy, Dobby be happy to see yous!"

"I am happy to see you as well, I was afraid you would die after Master Harry freed you."

"Master Harry Potter? Dobby is confused." Dobby squeaked.

"We're betrothed and apparently Cissy recited a vow to bind herself to me and anyone I'm friendly toward."

"Oh, Dobby understands now, thank yous." He bowed. "As to Dobby not dying, Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby a place at the school, I is not bound but I is free to works and borrow school magics."

"How do you like it?" Harry asked.

"It being okay but Dobby wishes to have masters and mistresses. Dobby likes to serve when masters and mistresses are being kinds."

Harry sighed "Hermione's probably gonna kill me for this but would you like to work for me and everyone I can call family?"

"She not going to kill Harry Potter if Dobby has anything to say about it and Dobby would love to!" Dobby exclaimed.

"I'm sure she won't _literally_ kill me, just won't let me hear the end of it." Harry amended. "How do you finalize elf bonds?"

Dobby explained that all Harry had to do to bond with him was say _'I bond myself to this elf, evermore'_ in Elvish, which he taught him.

After they bonded with him, Dobby asked if he was needed and Harry said "Yeah, Cissy and I were gonna fuck, did you want to join in?"

"Oh, yes please, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby would loves that!"

"Dobby is very well endowed for his size, four inches soft and six hard." Cissy informed her master and betrothed, then blushed when he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And just _how_ do you know Dobby's size?" He asked.

"Lucius is smaller, Dobby fucked me every day. Draco is _his_ and not that pathetic waste's." She got even redder at this point.

"I'm assuming Draco and old Lucy _don't_ know the dad's the elf who worked for them?"

"No, they do not but I was planning on revealing it to the public, soon."

"Why does the snot look human?" Asked Harry, not caring that his enemy's parents heard.

"When Draco was born I asked Dobby to use charms to hide his appearance and elf abilities." Cissy said, not caring that her son just got insulted because it was deserved.

After this was digested, Harry suggested they have their fun, both agreed, happily.

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry took off his clothes, asked Dobby to lift his arms and when he did, slipped the pillowcase off Dobby's body and threw it in the furnace near the bed.

"Why Master Harry Potter be burning Dobby's pillowcase?"

"Because you're a part of House Potter, now. You'll be wearing a uniform, not rags. A uniform is a set of clothes that tells others you work for someone." Harry added when Dobby looked confused.

"Dobby understands, sir, he thanks yous." He said, bowing.

Harry nodded and then looked the elf up and down, licking his lips, which caused Dobby to blush as his soft cock hardened.

The boy and elf then turned their attention to Cissy, who waited patiently.

"Sorry for the delay, love." Harry said as he started to undress her.

"It is alright, Master Harry."

"Dobby, work on her lower half while I do the upper, please." He requested.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter." Dobby then started to take off her heels, revealing more of her creamy, smooth feet as Harry was kissing her and taking off her shirt showing off her upper D sized bare tits.

Harry stared for a minute before he bent and sucked on her right nipple, causing her to moan like a slut. _"Mmmm, yes! Please, more!"_

Hearing this made him suck as hard as he could, eliciting very loud moans from the former Slytherin.

"May Dobby suck toesies?" Dobby asked Cissy.

"Have a foot fetish, do you?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Oh, he definitely does, that was his favorite part of our time, together. Yes, of course you may, if Master Harry allows it." The woman answered.

"I've not got any issues with that." Harry replied.

"Thank yous!" Dobby lifted one of her feet and started sucking her toes as his mistress sucked his master's dick.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Your mouth feels so good around my dick!" Harry moaned, making Cissy suck harder. "How do her feet taste, Dobby?"

Dobby stopped sucking to answer his master. "They be tasting as great as Dobby remembers." The House-elf responded.

Five minutes of this and they switched places, Dobby getting his own man- _er-elf_ hood sucked and Harry sucking Cissy's toes.

"He's right, they do taste great, you must take really good care of them."

"Thank you and I do, Master Harry. I take care of every inch of my body." His slave told him.

"It definitely shows and that's the best thing!" The boy exclaimed to her delight.

"Would my master like them around his dick?" She asked, getting an affirmative.

She placed her soles on both sides and started to move her legs, earning loud moans of pleasure from him.

He grabbed her feet and set his own tempo, which she was all too happy to let him do.

Cissy made her toes grip Harry, firmly as she continued to jerk him for another ten minutes.

Harry then made Dobby go behind him and sink his dick into his master's ass as Harry slammed his into Cissy's.

All three moaned as loud as they could before they started thrusting, gaining speed and power until no one was holding back.

" _Mmmm, always_ love to have a House-elf fuck me." Harry said.

"Dobby be wanting Master Harry Potter since we's met!" The being squeaked.

"You can have me- _mmmm,yes!_ -anytime you want, just ask. I'm sure my family and friends would agree, as well."

An hour later and many combinations later(including Dobby riding Harry in reverse cowgirl as Cissy sucked his dick and vice versa.)the three rested for a while.

**End of lemon**

 

 

The next day, during breakfast, two attractive Goblins about thirteen and thirty-four came up and curtsied in the dresses and open-toed heels they wore, which showed off deep cleavages and perfectly pedicured feet.

"Er, what can I do for you beautiful ladies?" Harry asked.

The two giggled and the older one said "I am the Goblin Queen and this is my youngest daughter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure to meet you both, as well. I'm-." He got cut off by the girl.

"We know who you are, sir. The Goblins know all about you."

" _Do not interrupt our lord!_ Milord, I apologize for my spawn's behavior, however, she is not wrong."

"It's alright, your Highness, I accept the apology." Harry swiftly told them.

"Thank you but please, you may call us..."

 

 

**A/N:** You hate me for this one, I bet.

When other languages are spoken, should I try and write out the words/copy and paste or just use Italicized English for the conversations.

Same for magical languages, should I use the _**Al Bhed**_ language from **Final fantasy X** as many stories probably do or just use Italics in English?


	10. Shotput, Swallow, Sophie, Hermione, Ragnok, James, Marry, Siesie

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Do not interrupt our lord! Milord, I apologize for my spawn's behavior, however, she is not wrong."_

_"It's alright, your Highness, I accept the apology." Harry swiftly told them._

_"Thank you but please, you may call us..."_

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything JKR has created...I just like to fuck with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, no asking when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

**Song:Never gonna give you up**

**Artist:Rick Astley**

 

 

Ch.10 Shotput, Swallow, Sophie, Hermione, Ragnok, James, Marry, Siesie

 

 

"You may call us by name, milord. I am Shotput and this is Swallow." The Queen told Harry with her arm around the girl's shoulder. He bowed, taking first the Queen's, then the Princess's hand and kissing them, making both Goblins blush and all of Harry's girls giggle.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies, please call me Harry." The boy responded. "May I ask why you called me your lord? I am the lord of this castle and its grounds but I have no claim to the Goblin nation."

"My family is going to step down as the royalty of our nation so we can focus on our family and my husband, Ragnok, is the one who suggested you as the next King." Shotput explained. "Our son, Filius had been the first to be in line, naturally, but he did not wish to do it, he wanted to teach children magic."

"Wait, your surname wouldn't happen to be Flitwick, would it?" Harry asked, somehow he knew the answer before Shotput gave it.

"Yes, it is, why do you ask?"

"Our Charms teacher is Filius." He told her, having received permission to use his name.

"So he chased his dream, after all. I am proud of him." She replied with a smile.

Just then, said teacher walked in and, upon seeing his mother talking with Harry, immediately rushed over and started to converse in Gobbledegook with his family. _Mother, if Harry has caused The Nation any disquiet, I beg of you to forgive him and not chop off his head as is our custom!_

The oldest Goblin laughed loudly, drawing the attention of those within range. She calmed herself down and noticed everyone, including Harry, look with curiosity.

"My apologies, Filius panicked when he saw us speaking with you, he apparently thought we would behead you for wrongs you may have committed."

"Thanks for the confidence, Filius." Harry grumbled, this made the tiny man blush. "I'll have you know that I do all I can to make sure I _don't_ get myself killed by the Goblins, thank you very much."

"I am sure you do, Harry, I was foolish to think otherwise. It is just your teachers' hearts that you love to test." This comment made everyone within hearing range laugh and Harry blush, himself.

"Hey, every time I head into danger, you have to admit there's always a good reason for it. First year, I couldn't just _let_ Quirrell get the blasted stone and second year, Ron's sister would've died if I wasn't there to help her." Harry defended, not mentioning third year because, strangely, nothing of note happened that year.

"Yes, well, I do hope you will not rush into danger this year."

"With the _Triwizard_ tournament going on, danger will find me in the tasks." Seeing Shotput and Swallow looking lost, Harry explained to the two all that had happened in his first two years and this year and when he was done, they were outraged.

"If you accept becoming our King, I vow that we shall teach you anything that could help you." The Queen told him. "There is one condition, though, you must break off any and all relationships, any contracts will become null and void should you accept."

Harry looked on in shock, then he turned toward his girls, all of who also had shocked looks, as well as hurt. "Thank you for the offer, but I refuse to leave any of them." Harry flatly told the three Goblins.

Hermione was the first to gain her voice back. "This is a massive offer, master, are you certain you wish to decline?"

"I am, I love you all and I won't let anything come between us." Harry told her with all the conviction he could muster.

 

**We're no strangers to love**

**You know the rules and so do I**

**A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of**

**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

**Gotta make you understand**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**We've known each other for so long**

**Your heart's been achin' but you're too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what's been goin' on**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it**

**And if you ask me how I'm feeling**

**Don't tell me you're too blind to see**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**(Oooooh, give you up)**

**(Oooooh, give you up)**

**(Oooooh)Never gonna give, never gonna give(give you up)**

**(Oooooh)Never gonna give, never gonna give(give you up)**

**We've known each other for so long**

**Your heart's been achin' but you're too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what's been goin' on**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

**Gotta make you understand**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

 

 

Just then, Ragnok came into the hall, bowing to Harry, who returned said bow and Ragnok answered the wizard's unasked question. "I came to the castle to ask this:Is it safe to assume my wife and daughter have explained to you the situation?"

"Shotput just got through telling us, sir and I politely declined because the offer specifically stated I must sever all relationships and I don't want to leave any of the girls." Harry told him, gesturing toward his ladies.(Blaise wanted to be his boyfriend but Harry was still unsure.)

"Is this the only issue with becoming our King?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, sir, I would accept if I could still be with who or what I want to be with." Was the answer.

"You are probably not aware that my father was the one who came up with that rule, not anticipating someone would want their current relations in place." The King said and Harry gave him a negative.

"Who would just toss away love for power?" Hermione asked.

"A great deal, Miss Granger, you would be surprised how greedy most of our race is. My family is not, my wife was chosen by my father after he stepped down and I became the King but that does not mean I love her any less." This made her smile and blush.

"I had no idea betrothals existed for Goblins, as well." Harry said, shocked.

"The guards were right, then." Ragnok said and when the humans looked confused, he elaborated.

"The guards posted outside the bank told me and my family what yours talked with them about on the day you became Lord Potter."

It was Harry and Marry's turn to blush and as they did so, their hair turned the same shade.

"Erm, yeah, we need to learn more about you lot." Harry admitted. "Including how to speak the language."

"Learn you shall, I shall also throw away the law stating royalty cannot keep existing relations, effective immediately." As Ragnok spoke, a fiery glow coursed through every Goblin's body as they telepathically learned of this new development.

The King then spoke loudly, his words drawing giggles from the two he spoke of. "Shotput and Swallow are sluts, they will do anything ordered of them, they prefer commands and harsh names. They may be my own family, but most if not all Goblins are into open relationships."

"Good to know, Ragnok, good to know." Harry's grin made the two Goblin females shiver in anticipation. "Can we be based here until the Summer, then our manor or do we have to go to the Nation?" Harry asked.

"You may stay where you wish, all we ask is that you make time to visit at least once every month, more if you want or need to." The now former King answered the new King.

Harry nodded. "I think we might be able to do that, it doesn't sound too bad. How will the other Goblins react to humans being their King and Queens?"

"Do not worry, my King, they will accept you and your companions or face execution." Ragnok told the boy.

"Don't kill anyone unless innocent lives are threatened and you all can still call me Harry. As I said before, I hate formalities when they aren't needed."

"As you wish, Harry." The Goblin looked put out at having been told not to kill without good reason.

Harry saw this and rolled his eyes. "Man, you Goblins really _do_ love violence, don't you?"

Ragnok blushed "I am sorry but my swords have not been painted in centuries!"

"Maybe I should do something on purpose that would make them want me dead and you can get your wish...or not." Harry added after rubbing his chin in thought as he said the first part, before his eyes slid to his harem's faces.

Swallow giggled and coughed which sounded oddly like _"Whipped."_. Shotput shot a glare at her daughter, which made the girl close her mouth.

"I am not whipped...I just don't do what my girls don't want me to do..." Harry answered in a feeble voice.

"Unless I am mistaken, I believe you call that whipped." Ragnok chuckled while ducking to avoid his wife's swinging hand tipped with claws.

She scoffed. "Behave, our King could-"

" _Your King_ is right here and doesn't appreciate being talked about like he isn't, I get enough of that here." Harry said, sternly as the human girls all took a few steps back.

"My apologies, I meant no offense, Harry." Shotput quickly told him, noticing how the girls stepped back.

"Apology accepted but please don't do it again." He replied in a nicer tone. "You're free to talk to and joke around with us but never talk as if we can't hear it when we're right next to you."

"We shall not do so in the future." Ragnok said, bowing. "I notice the females are giving you a wide berth."

Harry looked behind him, turning to his right then left, and rolled his eyes again. "I don't hit women or girls but my magic tends to give off blasts if I'm not happy, that's why they backed away."

"Indeed? That is not normal for a witch or wizard, you must be quite powerful." Swallow put in.

"Is there a way to test magical strength?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is a spell called the _Magic meter_ charm that shows the level of power one has, I will cast it then teach it to you if you wish." Cissy told her betrothed.

"Please do, Cissy." The young King said and she did. When she saw his score she fainted, followed by every other human except Hermione. She beamed at Harry, who was confused on the majority of the school's reaction. "I, er, take it three thousand's a good score?"

"It's _brilliant, no one's_ ever gotten over six hundred before." Hermione told her master.

"Damn, guess that means _I'm de best!_ " Harry replied, imitating a certain plumber and making her giggle. "Is there an _Enervate_ that affects an entire area?"

"Every spell can affect an entire radius, just picture how much space you want to affect and cast the spell." Hermione answered the boy.

" _Enervate!_ " Wand up and a flash of light later, everyone who passed out woke up. "Thanks, love." Harry said to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her in for a kiss.

"You're welcome, Master Harry." She answered when they parted.

"W-what the fuck just happened?!" Cissy asked.

"You cast the _Magic meter_ charm on me, saw that my score's three thousand and fainted along with the majority of the school." Harry explained and burst out laughing at her shocked face and grinned when he saw the lust-filled eyes of Shotput and Swallow. "I guess Goblins love powerful wizards?"

"We do but you are no wizard! One with powers of this magnitude is called a mage and you may or may not have hidden powers that normal wizard tests do not show." Swallow informed her King.

"Mage, huh?" Harry said and she nodded, licking her lips. "I like the sound of that, _'Mage Harry'."_

"Thought you would like that." Shotput giggled.

That's not the only thing I like. Harry thought out, blatantly staring at her and her daughter's cleavage.

They blushed and the other girls(minus Minnie because she had other things to do)all laughed, knowing what he meant.

"Would you like somewhere private or do you not care? Our race does not so it is your choice as King." Ragnok asked.

"I take all choices into account, what would you all like?" Harry kindly said.

Shotput, Swallow, Ragnok, Hermione, Marry, James and Siesie all said "Take us right here!"

Harry grinned. "Any time, any place!"

"I will become a servant to you, as well." James told his son. "From now on call me by name, not dad."

"Awesome, James!" Came the young lord's reply.

Siesie noticed Hermione and Marry had flipflops on and looked sad. When asked what was wrong, she said "My race is quite jealous that we do not have actual feet." Siesie told her mistress. "I wish I were able to change form at will."

_*Snap!*_

Suddenly, Siesie lost her fur and extra legs and her hooves were replaced by human bare feet.

She landed on her ass, not knowing how to stand on just two legs. "My apologies, Siesie, I did not intend to make you fall." Ragnok said.

"Apology accepted, Ragnok, my friend."

Seeing Harry's look of interest, the Goblin explained. "Every clan of my race has this ability and it can be learned by many others, including humans."

"So, I could make others have the power to change at will if I were to learn how?" Harry asked.

"Indeed and it is a simple thing to use. Just feel your magic, let it build into the desired effect and whom to use it on and snap your fingers. Also, anyone who was an animal prior to the change who did not possess telepathy will acquire it."

Just then, Hedwig flew toward them and squawked a few times, which Harry answered back in the same manner.

"She says she heard it all and asked if I would cast the magic on her." He closed his eyes, letting his desire for Hedwig to be able to morph when she wanted to fill him up and he snapped his fingers at her.

She immediately morphed into a fully naked teen with large tits, a cock and white hair.

"M-Master Harry? Thank you so much!" She answered in an American accent.

"Of course, Hedwig...or do you have a proper name?" Harry asked.

"My name is actually Sophitia, Sophie for short." The newly christened Sophie answered.

"Sophie it is, then, I only want you comfortable."

"Thank you, may I join in on this, what do you call it, orgy?" Sophie asked her master.

"Of course you can, let's get started!" Harry said.

 

 

**Start of lemon**

All other participants shed the rest of their clothing, Harry sank to his knees and engulfed James' cock all the way to his throat.

"That's so sexy- _Mmmmffhggh!_ " Hermione's sentence was cut off by Sophie shoving her own dick in the girl's throat, making her moan around it.

"You talk too much, you know that?" The bird-girl told her.

Harry laughed, taking the chance to look at what the others were doing:Siesie was being fucked by a futa Marry, her walls clenching his sister's dick while said girl moaned like the slut she was.

Shotput and Swallow were in a 69 position, licking each other's pussies.

Harry took hold of James' hands and put them on his head and James getting the hint, thrust hard in his son's throat, earning him a gagging moan as the boy tugged on his own cock.

Out of the corner of his eyes on the right and left sides, Marry and Siesie were sucking each other's toes, Shotput was getting hers sucked by her daughter and Hermione had hers done by the owl-turned-human.

James then came in Harry's throat, who gulped it all down and was released.

Siesie slowly walked to Ragnok and muttered "I must thank you for giving me a human form, name your command."

"Suck my dick and we will call it even." The former King told her, which she complied with.

Harry told James to follow him toward the Centaur-turned-human and Goblin, when they got there, Harry stuck his tongue in her folds, making the woman shiver. James sunk his dick into his son's ass and started to thrust, hard, Harry's anus muscles squeezing around the meat tightly.

Hermione, seeing this, started playing with her pussy and pinching her nipples as she witnessed the scene.

Siesie came with a force that caused Ragnok to bust in her throat and James to bust in Harry's ass when he felt the vibrations through Harry.

"Let me suck that big dick of yours again!" Came the voice of a very horny Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione." Sophie held up her 9" dick and Hermione swallowed it in one go.

The older witch reached up and gently squeezed Sophie's balls, making her moan with lust.

An hour later, everyone had a turn with everyone and they all redressed while the hall stood there, naked and still playing with themselves or each other(in the case of the three Gryffindor chasers, Fred, George and Lee Jordan.)

**End of lemon**

 

 

_**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM THE SON OF THAT BLASTED USELESS ELF?!"**_ Roared a voice from just outside. Harry and those who were not busy went to investigate.

When they saw who it was, they internally laughed:Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Dobby and Cissy with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Dobby can proves it!" The House-elf told his son.

"Shut it! I don't care what you have to say."

" _Petrificus totalus!_ " Cissy aimed her wand at her son and kindly requested her newest husband(Harry fully supported adding Dobby)to undo all his spells.

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers, undoing all he had done to the boy;Draco now looked half like his true father and half human, including the blonde hair of his mother...It would be a little while before Draco accepted his true heritage.

**AN:I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and suggest any other mage powers Harry should get like controlling the elements or things like that.**


	11. Rose, Sandy, Pansy Parkinson

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Dobby can proves it!" The House-elf told his son._

_"Shut it! I don't care what you have to say."_

_"Petrificus totalus!" Cissy aimed her wand at her son and told her new husband(Harry fully supported adding Dobby)to undo all his spells._

_Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers, undoing all he had done to the boy;Draco now looked half like his true father and half human, including the blonde hair of his mother...It would be a little while before Draco accepted his true heritage._

 

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything JKR creates...I just like to fuck with it.**

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, no asking when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, you agree to NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to or Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have less people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with it or just reading it.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

_**Futa Parkinsons warning** _

_**This chapter will kind of be serious with one tiny crack fic scenario and it will be the ONLY instance of crackiness in this fic. The idea courtesy of ShadowLord1329 of Fanfiction.net, the reason why was my own creation.** _

_**If you want complete crack, check out my story on Fanfiction.net(My username was given in the first chapter of this fic)called Harry Potter one-shots. I only have three chapters up and they're short, that's because I write as I think and I could only think of short things.** _

_**The next story will either be totally Final Fantasy IV or Harry Potter/Final Fantasy IV without the "over-powered" Harry(He'd still be powerful, but I'd try not to overdo it.)** _

_**And lastly, I made it so Cornelius Fudge isn't a dumbass in this one and is actually a good man.** _

**Song:Legion of monsters(Some lyrics changed to match the scenario used.)**

 

 

Ch.11 Rose, Sandy, Pansy Parkinson

 

 

Harry James Potter was extremely nervous, the reason? Today marked the day of the Wizengamot's first non-emergency session. The young lord/King was in his official Wizengamot outfit that Lily had bought for him:Black robes with the crests of all his houses on each breast, black socks, black smooth sole shoes and black tie.

Albus Dumbledore was in his chair as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, little did he know that Harry would soon be calling him out on the things he did.

The boy sat in his own seat waiting for it to begin, he did not have to wait long.

"Order! The Wizengamot session on this day, Friday, the eighteenth of November, has begun. Before we start on our first on the agenda, do any of you have anything of vital importance to discuss?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stood up. "I do, Chief Warlock."

"The floor recognizes Lord Harry James Potter." Dumbledore politely said.

"Thank you, sir." This got a nod from the old goat. "I call for a vote of no confidence against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Harry stated clearly and had to fight to keep a straight face at the look on said man's face.

"Why, milord? What has he done to deserve this?" Fudge asked, flabbergasted, apparently Dumbledore had not told him much, if anything.

"A number of things, actually, the first and last of which has been discussed at Hogwarts, already. He hired a number of teachers over the past few years that I question the motives for their being hired. Severus Snape was at the top at first, but he changed and is now on my side. Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Sybill Trelawney and Cuthbert Binns to name them. Secondly, he placed a priceless artifact that Voldemort wanted in the school in my first year. Third, he informed the entire school on our first night that there was a danger on the third floor in the same year. Fourth, he sent us to our dorms when a troll was loose in the dungeons, also in the same year."

Shocked gasps at this and outrage. "I assume just about every person here knows where all four houses are located?" Half nodded yes and half shook their heads no. "For those who don't, Gryffindor tower is on the East side, Ravenclaw is on the West and Hufflepuff and Slytherin are both in the dungeons. Hufflepuff is toward the kitchens, slightly less in the dungeons, but still is nonetheless." Harry then explained everything that happened since he came to the school, outrage rang for five minutes before Harry called for attention. "Lastly, and this is the kicker, he plotted with Ronald Weasley, the youngest of the sons, to steal my family's fortune and get his sister to be with me." The entire session, even those once loyal to their supposed leader, was calling for the Chief's head at this point.

"Why did you do all that, Dumbledore?" Harry asked, since the man was no longer the Headmaster, he didn't need to show the respect of such a title.

"I cannot answer that." Dummy said, feigning sadness.

"Can't or choose not to?" Harry, who saw through the lie, asked.

"I hereby resign as Chief warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot." The old man said, seeing that he was defeated. He got up and moved to his original chair saved for the Dumbledore family.

"Lord Potter, may I ask why Dumbledore came to me to complain that a mere teenager fired him?"

"I take it you didn't read the last special edition Prophet?" Harry said.

"I did not, did it have an explanation?" Fudge asked.

"I wouldn't mention it if it didn't, sir. I'm not just a teen, I'm the lord of the castle and as its lord, I saw fit to remove him." Harry said to shocked looks. "I'll fill everyone in later, if they want me to but may I suggest we continue with the session?"

"Oh, um, yes, of course!" Fudge stuttered. "Now, who has a bill they wish to argu- _I mean_ -debate?" Chuckles at this ensued.

I do, sir." Fudge looked at Harry and nodded, signaling him to start.

Harry stood and walked to the center, addressing the council.

"I'm holding the _Anti-Werewolf legislation act_ of 1514, it says-" He started, but was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"We are well aware of what it states, Potter...especially me, seeing how the Malfoys helped to write that one." He said with that awful sneer in place that Harry wanted to punch off.

"Let him finish, Lord Malfoy." Fudge said, Malfoy fell silent...nearly.

"Thank you, Minister. As I was saying, it says that Werewolves aren't allowed to make their own _Wolfsbane_ potion, which wasn't around at the time but the law was updated to include it, or even to get a job. They can have a seat as a head of house, but only that. I suggest we toss it out, Werewolves are humans in every way, they only transform once each month. They're fully capable of living normal lives if they're given the right care, for example, the potion." Harry stated, loudly and clearly over Malfoy's grumbling.

Harry saw Sirius stand up. "Yes, it's true! My best mate, aside from James, is a Werewolf, he has managed a perfectly normal life. He even learned at Hogwarts." Sirius said and wisely decided to not mention that Remus taught there only last year, much to the relief of said man, seeing how the law made it illegal to have done so.

However, the Minister knew. "I know that he also taught last year's _DADA_ classes."

Sirius, Remus and Harry were horrified, how had he known?

Fudge, reading the looks on their faces, continued. "Several of the employees have kids who were in your classes, Lord Lupin. I am willing to overlook that brief illegality, seeing how many of them praised the lessons, extensively."

"Really? I am pleased to hear that and thank you." Remus said with a big smile.

"You are most welcome, Lord Lupin. All in favor of Lord Potter's proposal?" Fudge asked and more than half raised their hands, including himself, Remus, Sirius and Harry. "Opposed?" What little remainder of the room raised their own hands. "The bill is now null and void...any others?"

"If I might, Minister?" Harry once again requested.

"You have another suggestion? By all means, proceed, milord." Fudge graciously answered.

"Thank you, sir. Now, I don't mean to accuse, but does anyone have any doubts as to whether or not any so called friends or co-workers are on the same side as yourself?"

At this, several hands went up as their owners looked around, cautiously.

"I thought that might be the case, I propose that _every_ Ministry employee and employer go through a completely thorough background check, be questioned under _Veritaserum_ and _Honesty vows_ , and be searched for the Dark mark, just so that we can be certain that no one will hurt everyone else. Also, I suggest _all_ employees or employers that advocate for Pureblood supremacy and anyone found to be giving or receiving bribes of any sort are fired."

_*SNAP!*_ **_"My pimp cane! ...MY WAND!"_** Lucius Malfoy yelled and everyone turned to see an angry blonde bastard with two pieces of a cane and the unmistakable handle of his wand.

"Judging by the snap after the fact, I'm going to take a guess and say Malfoy is a Death Eater or at the very least a Pureblood supremacist." Harry said before he _Stunned_ the man.

"All in favor of this newest proposal?" Fudge asked.

Again, more than half raised their hands, including the Minister himself.

"Bill has passed, starting today, all employees and employers, including myself, will be subjected to checks and questioning." Fudge said. "Must I even ask?" This last part directed at Harry, who chuckled as he stood yet again.

"I propose we fund for a movement that helps Muggleborn/raised and Squib witches and wizards." This was met with thunderous applause and cheers.

"I do not even have to ask for a vote. I can see the majority of the session agrees, therefore, motion passed."

The session continued on in this fashion for the next few hours with the majority of the laws being either removed completely or altered in such a way that would help those in need of it.

When it let out, Harry saw Cassius talking to who looked to be Pansy, he hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Harry, a word, if you please?" He asked of Harry.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" The teen asked, walking to them.

"This is Pansy's twin sister, she wished to meet you." The man replied.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She curtsied.

"Same to you, Miss Parkinson, Harry James Potter, at your service." He returned the greeting with a bow.

"Sandra Devina Parkinson." The now identified girl said. "Friends and family call me Sandy, for short and it is I who is at your service."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." This made her blush.

"Thank you." She squeaked and he bowed, again.

"What do you mean you are the one at my serv-let me guess, that was one of the conditions for something."

"It was, part of a betrothal contract, you may release her from it if you wish but doing so would be fatal."

"How?"

"Well, you see, every female in my family are all _Slave Faeries_ , they are basically the same as regular _Faeries_ but require orders to live...and sex, they need a _lot_ of sex!"

"I see, thanks for the explanation, that's interesting. I won't release her, I don't want any of your girls to die."

"You are welcome, Harry. Anything else you find interesting?"

"I never knew that Pansy had a twin sister." Harry said, making Cassius smile.

"Yes, she has been home-schooled, with Minister Fudge's consent, since she was eleven. I had forgotten to tell you she is also yours, I just misplaced the form when the emergency was called Saturday last." This did not surprise the boy and the Parkinson head noticed this.

"You do not appear to be surprised, Harry."

"I'm not, random things always seem to happen to me when I least expect them, so I've grown used to it." Harry laughed and they joined him.

Just then, Pansy walked in and attempted to slap Harry but she got a pained look on her face and her hand held steady, an inch from her target.

"I assume the slave in her prevents her from hurting anyone?" Harry asked Cassius.

"Normally, _Faeries_ are violent and sexual beings but yes, that particular race cannot hurt others...at least not without orders or permission from the master."

"What if I asked for an opinion or just asked a question?" Harry said.

"They cannot lie with either, they must answer truthfully."

"Why did you just try to slap me and why did you suddenly stop, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"I found out an hour ago from the _Prophet_ that my ex-boyfriend is a House-elf and from daddy that my sister is bound alongside myself as your betrothed, I wanted to let off steam and I stopped because I _wanted_ this to happen and my heritage does not permit me to hit without permission." Pansy said and bowed her head.

"Would it help at all if I said go ahead and hit me?"

"Yes..."

"Then by all means have at it."

"Truly?"

"Yeah, if hitting me makes you feel better about this, I want you to give it your all."

Just then, Cassius tapped the young lord, making him turn and give a questioning look.

"I am afraid you will regret those words when my daughter is through, she was really pissed off, earlier." He told his future son-in-law.

This made Harry gulp and Sandy giggle. "I stand by my decision, hit me like I know you wanted to do for the past four years."

Instead of the barrage of slaps and punches like he expected, he felt a weight on his shoulder that was making it vibrate:Pansy had thrown herself at her master and was sobbing.

_"P-Pansy? What the hell?"_ Harry said, utter shock written on his face, he looked at her twin and father, both had shocked looks on their own.

"Fo-forgive me, master. I was not in control of myself all these years."

At this Cassius growled and sent a questioning glance at her, which she nodded to.

Harry, completely lost, just said. "Er, what's going on here?"

"It seems that Malfoy Jr. had placed an _Imperius_ curse on my daughter, which had recently lifted." The Parkinson lord told him.

"I think I heard my dad mention that, isn't it one of the _Unforgivable_ curses?" Harry asked.

Pansy took point here. "Yes, master, it is the _Control_ curse, enabling those who cast it to fully control the person or being it's cast on. It can be fought, but it takes an enormous amount of will to restrain yourself, will that I lack."

"Malfoy controlled you?! Were there any _others_ that were under a spell?" Harry demanded.

"Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode, all three are in Slytherin, Angelina Johnson in Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood in Ra...ven...claw." Pansy trailed off here as she saw Harry shaking with unbridled rage when she mentioned Angelina and Luna.

She ducked behind her dad as she squealed.

Cassius conjured up several wood planks for Harry to blow up, he didn't expect the boy's next actions.

Harry, blinded by his rage, started punching and kicking the planks as hard as he could, getting many splinters in his hands in the process.

After about ten minutes, he calmed down enough to see that Cassius had conjured several hundred pieces and all were shattered into dust, amidst the fifty or so onlookers who had shocked looks.

He saw Pansy hiding behind her dad and immediately felt bad for his loss of control. "I'm sorry, Pans-"

"No! Do not apologize for anything! I must admit, I was half expecting the rage but I didn't think you would use _Muggle_ tactics, that's what threw me off."

It was then that he noticed the splinters and yelled loudly.

Cassius Immobilized him, forced a _Sleeping draught_ down his throat before Pansy, Sandy and Rose, who had been near, spelled the slivers out.

 

 

When Harry awoke, he was on his couch in his private quarters with someone holding his hand.

Once his eyes cleared, they revealed Pansy,(the one holding his hand)her sister and mum all looking worried.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was asking about other-." That's when he remembered and he bowed his head, still upset over his loss of control.

Needing a distraction, he looked at his hands, which had been healed.

"You have daddy to thank for knocking you out and mum, Sandy and I used our wands to pull out the pieces in your hands before using _Dittany_ to heal them." Pansy informed him.

"Thank you! I owe all of you, big time!" Harry said, gratefully.

"That is not necessary, it was the right thing to do." Rose said but Harry was having none of it.

"Please, I insist. Anything you ask, I'll do my best to get or do it."

"I do not know what my girls want, but I myself would love to have sex with you." Rose said, blushing.

"What about Cassius?" Harry asked.

"We have an open marriage, he will likely be with my best friend, Larissa Greengrass." She answered the boy.

"In that case, I accept. Is there anything you two want?" Harry asked the twin girls.

"Same as mum!" Both said, together.

"Let's get started, then." Harry said, grinning.

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry started by taking off his shirt, followed by shoes, socks and finally, his pants. He looked around when he was naked and saw a wonderous sight to behold:All three Parkinson girls were as naked as the day they were born, Pansy and Sandy had upper A cup breasts and two six inch cocks while their mum had upper D cups and a nine inch cock, all with huge hanging balls.

"Please, tell me, what do you love most in a girl or woman?" Rose asked.

"I love natural tits and bare feet." Harry answered.

"Prefer big or small?" She continued as she used her own big ones to stimulate him.

"Big, but that doesn't mean I don't love any size, I'm happy just seeing them." He demonstrated his point by tweaking the twins' nipples, making them moan, loudly.

The two young teen girls sat down, lifted their feet and started running circles over Harry's toned stomach with their toes. Unable to handle too much of it, Harry came all over Rose's chest.

The young lord/King leaned against the couch as Pansy and Sandy started to take turns sucking him back to life, when he was hard again, Pansy asked Harry to give it to her hard.

Harry sank into her ass, easily, making both moan. Pansy placed her thighs around his waist and her feet on his ass, pushing him in deeper. "Please! Fuck my ass like the dirty whore I am!" She requested, which made Harry slam as hard as he could into her. "Oh, yes! I love it rough!"

Just then, Sandy decided to shut her sister up by sliding her own dick into her throat as she swallowed her mum's.

Harry continued to pound Pansy's puckered hole into oblivion as it sucked him in like a vice. After another five minutes, he came again, this time in her ass and the other three followed.

Pansy placed her feet in Harry's mouth, Sandy put hers on his dick and Rose put hers in Sandy's mouth and they all began sucking and fucking with them for the next hour before it ended when everyone got their fill.

**End of lemon**

 

 

After they all dressed, Rose handed Harry a note and said "This is from Cassius, I do not know what it contains, but he told me it would be a good thing for all of us."

He read it aloud:

_I am giving my wife to you, Harry. I have seen her look at you, I know you shall treat her well. I cannot give her what she desires anymore and our marriage had been rocky for a while, we just tried to ignore it...I can't any longer._

_P.S:Rose, I hope you understand and do not hate me for this, know that I will always have you in my heart._

Harry looked at the now former Parkinson lady and saw no tears or sadness but a radiant smile.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask, she answered the question. "He is right, our relationship had been unsteady for months and neither of us had the balls to end it before now. I am glad it was him who did it and I am not angry in the slightest."

"As long as it's what both of you want, I'll not complain."

 

While they were eating, the paper came and made Harry spit out his pumpkin juice:

**_DEATH EATERS ATTACK DOWNTOWN SHAFTSBURY, ENGLAND._ **

Following this headline came an article that summed up over fifty Muggles killed and tortured.

Harry shook his head in anger.

 

**The monsters shattered the day**

**In a place where innocents play**

**I was mourning as the headlines shouted their names**

**They didn't waste any time**

**I was disgusted when the madmen's images appeared at the top of the page**

**Some were barely alive,**

**Too many didn't survive**

**Still they kept repeating headlines shouting the names**

**Do they not realize**

**The future demons with the hope of becoming the one at the top of the page?**

**They've thrown morality away**

**With such depravity, I must say**

**You made sure the world will remember the names**

**But didn't the thought even enter your mind**

**You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**

**The pictures drove me insane**

**Can't get them out of my brain**

**You made certain they were right at the top of the page**

**You disrespected the dead**

**When the only names were of the ones who committed the murders at the top of the page**

**The madmen watching with glee**

**As the herd of innocents flee**

**They saw it all unfold right on the face of the page**

**Perhaps they could be the one**

**Who'd become famous for the acts of terror reflected on the face of the page?**

**They've thrown morality away**

**With such depravity, I must say**

**You made sure the world will remember the names**

**But didn't the thought even enter your mind**

**You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**

**And I call you pimps, as you whore the insane**

**The damage you caused, you cannot rectify**

**You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life**

**Take a look around**

**Listen to the sound**

**Feel it on the ground**

**Fear has come in a wave**

**Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave**

**Listen to me now**

**Are you with me now**

**Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them**

**Let's defy them**

**Take a look around**

**Listen to the sound**

**Feel it on the ground**

**Fear has come in a wave**

**Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave**

**Listen to me now**

**Are you with me now**

**Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them**

**Lets defy them**

**You made sure the world will remember the names**

**But didn't the thought even enter your mind**

**You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**

**And I call you pimps, as you whore the insane**

**The damage you caused you cannot rectify**

**You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life**

**The monsters shattered the day**

**The monsters shattered the day**

**You're giving a legion of monsters a reason to end your life**

 

 

**A/N: _Quite a twist, I'd say, hope you enjoyed it and_** **_let me know what you think and who or what should be next._**


	12. Luna, Marry, Fleur, Viktor, Cedric

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_While they were eating, the paper came and made Harry spit out his pumpkin juice:_

**_DEATH EATERS ATTACK DOWNTOWN SHAFTSBURY, ENGLAND._ **

  
_Following this headline came an article that summed up over fifty Muggles killed and tortured._

_Harry shook his head in anger._

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR creates...I just like fucking with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, YOU AGREE TO NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to/Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have fewer people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with them or just reading.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

_**There will be indication of rape in a flashback.** _

_**Lastly, no one's offered ANY advice on what I asked last time...I'd hoped AO3 would be better than Fanfiction.net was in that regard. Why are you guys disregarding my NON-OPTIONAL A/Ns? Is it because you actually don't know how to help?** _

 

Ch.12 Luna, Marry, Fleur, Viktor, Cedric

 

  
Luna Lovegood sat cross-legged on the ground, looking somber. The day she first met her new housemates was the first time in a while she could think clearly after spending weeks under the _Imperius_ curse and today was another free day.

 

_Flashback-Second of September_

_Luna was skipping down the hall when she suddenly came across a boy with light blonde hair and green piped robes._

_"Oh, hello! How are you today?" She asked with a cheery voice and a smile, which quickly disappeared when Draco Malfoy aimed his wand at her and whispered "Imperio."_

_The last thing she heard before she was taken over completely was:"It is time you learned your place, you...oddity!"_

_Draco forced Luna to walk ahead of him to Slytherin's common room._

_When they got there, Pansy Parkinson was also placed under the curse and Malfoy made them enter his dorm._

_Once Luna gained control of herself, she spotted Harry Potter in his disguise and she smiled, despite the pain in her pussy and ass as blood ran down her leg, unseen by anyone._

_(Cue "Start of something new")_

_End flashback_

 

Looking up, she saw Harry, Pansy, a girl who looked just like her and their mother standing in front of her.

Harry used his ability and projected. _We know Malfoy controlled you, Luna, he also did Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Angelina Johnson._

This shocked her and she launched herself at Harry, who held her as she cried and pat her head, soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you, anymore."

This was shared by the others, who also wore looks screaming _'I'm going to kill him!'_

"Thank you, everyone, it-it was terrible! One moment, I was trying to make nice with him and the next, I see you with blood running down my leg."

Gasps at this, then angered looks.

"How long has this been going on, love?" Harry asked and saw her blush a bit as she answered.

"A few weeks that I know of, I am aware of that much time because when it started, it was the first full day of the school year and then, when I awoke, I checked in with another student and they told me it was suddenly the week before Halloween."

" ** _WHAT/VHAT!_** " Came shouts from three nearby people whose voices the Hogwarts students recognized.

Walking toward them were Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour, all with murderous expressions.

"I never liked zat boy from ze moment I saw 'im and now, I do not like 'im even more." Fleur raged and raised her wand. _"I, Fleur Appoline Delacour, vow to always protect Luna Pandora Lovegood to ze best of my ability, so mote eet be!"_ A flash signaled the vow taking hold and the others did their own.

"There, you see, you've many people vowing to help and many of them are powerful in their own rights, four being _Triwizard_ champions, though, I'm not that powerful."

"Do not lower your own abilities, I may go to Durmstrang, but I can sense potential and you haff it." Viktor told Harry, who blushed at the praise while all the others agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Harry said, blushing even more.

"Who are these two lovely ladies?" Luna asked, gesturing toward who she thought was the unknown girl and Rose.

"Bloody hell, Luna, you don't recognize me?!" The twin next to her mum said.

"Oops, um, sorry, Pansy." Luna said, shyly.

"I'm just kidding, I'm Pansy's twin." Sandy giggled.

"These are Sandy and their mum, Rose, formerly Parkinson." Harry explained and the three curtsied to each other.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances, my name, as Fleur said, is Luna Lovegood." The Irish lass said.

"The pleasure is ours, dear." Rose said. "However, I shall be more than happy to help with yours if you desire it one day, you may call me Rose." The woman winked.

Fleur and Viktor looked shocked at this and Harry, seeing their faces, explained the no-limits policy in Britain.

By the time he was finished, both had huge grins. "Britain 'as no limitations? I 'ave been wanting to test out many of ze creatures and people dwelling in and around ze castle...I am, 'ow you say? A whore along wiz my seester."

"You and her should meet my own twin sister, Marry, then. She's a whore, as well." Harry laughed with Cedric and Pansy.

"Along with myself and the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria." Pansy said.

"My sister, she is also a whore, she has fucked every creature and person in my Country." Viktor added.

"Same with me!" Came the voices of Fleur, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy and a girl Harry presumed was Gabrielle because she looked like a younger Fleur, Marry was walking with the girl.

"You must be Marry, non?" Fleur asked said girl.

" _Oui_ , I am, I know my brother's told you about me, I heard everything and Luna, I am sorry about your predicament. _I, Marry Lily Potter, vow to protect Luna Pandora Lovegood to the best of my ability, so mote it be!_ " Another flash signaling yet one more vow.

"Thank you, I feel much better knowing you are all there for me." Luna answered, smiling.

"I noticed that you did not say anything ven ve talked about fucking everything in sight." Viktor said to Marry.

"I have not, yet but I will, someday." She answered.

The girl beside her walked over to Fleur and was grinning.

"Zis ees my leetle seester." Fleur said, placing her arm around the girl's shoulders.

" _Bonjour_ , I am Gabrielle, you can call me Gabby." She told them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gabby. I'm Harry, these are Luna, Pansy, her twin Sandy and their mum, Rose."

After an hour of chatting, Harry, Luna, Marry and the other champions visited the lord's quarters.

 

When they got there, Luna had a request that shocked them. "Can we fuck?"

"Are you sure you want that, Luna? I mean, I won't refuse if you're sure, but what if you have a bad reaction?" Harry asked.

"If that happens, I will request you to stop." She promised.

"Alright, I'll do it." He smiled.

"Luna, I must ask, do you like ozzer females?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, I do, why do you ask?" The Irish girl questioned before she found the part-Veela's lips on her own.

This surprised the teen for a moment before she reciprocated the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

When Fleur pulled back, it was to see a starry-eyed(more starry than usual)Luna with a grin on her face as she touched her lips.

Fleur blushed as she giggled. "I theenk I broke 'er."

This shook Luna free. "I know you are French but _holy sweet mother of Merlin,_ that was _sooo_ good!"

Hearing this made said French woman blush harder. "Zank you, _Mademoiselle_. You are not a slouch in ze kissing department, eizzer."

"Thank you, was that your way of asking to join us?" Luna asked.

" _Oui_ , eet was. I know I could 'ave just asked, but I figured zis way was more enjoyable!" Fleur answered and both giggled.

"I know the guys definitely enjoyed it." Luna told Fleur, pointing at Harry, Cedric and Viktor, all with tents in their pants, Harry's being the largest.

"Damn, _Messieurs_ , zose are ze biggest I 'ave ever seen!."

Said guys blushed, themselves. "Viktor, Cedric, you wanna join us, too?" Harry asked.

" _Fuck yeah/Fuck Da!_ " Both men exclaimed.

"De Bulgarians are as open as de Britains are. You cannot go anywhere without seeing something happening." Viktor told them, grinning.

"Just like France." Fleur added in.

"May we start, Master Harry?" Luna asked Harry.

"Another girl that wants a master, awesome! Yeah, let's go to the bedroom." Harry answered. "I have a kind of unspoken rule in here, every girl or woman that comes in has to take off their shoes and socks."

"I'm already barefoot, so I'm all set." Luna answered and she was, indeed.

They all retired to the bedroom where the bed was waiting.

  
**Start of lemon**

Marry and Fleur removed their shoes(Fleur had to remove her socks, too)and set them aside as well as the rest of their clothes.

One by one, all the others followed suit, discarding every item of clothing they wore.

"Wow! You all haff vonderful bodies! Harry and Cedric, you both play Qvidditch, da?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I'm Seeker for my house, Gryffindor and Cedric's Seeker for Hufflepuff."

"I look forvard to de chance to face you both in a competition von day." The star told the now excited students.

Viktor took Cedric by the head and gave him a deep kiss as Marry started to suck his eight inch cock.

"Judging by the unspoken rule, I can guess what you desire, master." Luna said, giggling as she held her feet up to Harry's dick and stroked it, lightly. "Please call me names, I love being degraded."

"Best part of it/eet!" Marry and Fleur both agreed.

"Ever done things with your feet, before, sluts?" Harry asked both her and the older woman as he took Luna's feet and manually fucked them.

"Mum and I have with daddy." Luna said, making Harry go harder and she giggled again.

"Gabby, myself and muzzer 'ave with fazzer as well." Fleur added.

Harry heard moaning and turned toward the noise:Marry was getting her pussy pounded by Cedric as she sucked Viktor's dick. "Yeah, use the whore, she loves it rough!"

Hearing this made both men crank up their speed and power, much to the girl's delight as she squealed.

Harry upped his own power and speed to match the ruthlessness his sister received.

Another five minutes of Marry's pussy squeezing Cedric's dick and she came, setting off the men.

Harry came on Luna's toes and she sucked it all off, leaving no drop uneaten and leading her to squirt pussy juice all over Harry.

"May I see you with Mistress Marry?" The Irish teen asked.

"Please fuck this whore, master. She has been a dirty girl." Marry said, making Harry's flaccid cock spring up inside Luna.

"Oooh! I think he will, he is at attention again." She laughed.

Marry sauntered over to her master and went to her hands and knees with her ass and pussy facing Harry, waiting for an order.

As this happened, Fleur was in the very same situation her girlfriend just got out of.

"Your pussy isn't as tight as Marry's was." Cedric said, which made Fleur hum around the dick down her throat.

"Her throat is de same." Viktor added and got a wink from the Half-Veela whore.

She withdrew and said "Zat ees what 'appens when you get fucked in every 'ole by 'Ippogriffs, Abraxans, Centaurs and every ozzer thing." This earned her some extra hard slamming of her throat and pussy which made her moan.

Harry slammed his cock in and started fucking his sister as hard as he could. "Marry, would you be a dear and help Luna out?"

"Yes, Master Harry." Marry said and Luna spread her legs, giving her girlfriend as much access as she wanted to her cunt.

Both parties were close to each other, so Luna started to lick Viktor's asshole as Marry ate her out.

The Bulgarian jumped a little when he felt her tongue glide over his hole and he shuddered in pleasure. "Keep doing dat, Luna, it feels good!" He requested, which was followed by more licking. "You can put your hand in me, as vell."

Luna licked her fingers and slid them one by one up his ass until her whole hand was wedged inside and then she built up a rhythm as she fisted the Quidditch star.

Cedric slid his dick out and up Fleur's ass, which made her moan in delight. " _Merci_! My favorite 'ole to be fucked een!" The Hufflepuff Seeker pushed in and out, gaining power until he was going at her fully.

"Damn! Your ass is even more loose than your pussy!" Cedric remarked.

"Oui, I am, how you say? An anal slut!" Fleur said before Viktor shoved his cock back in her throat.

"That's/Dat's hot!" Everyone else said, causing her to giggle around the obstruction.

An hour later, all of them laid next to each other and Harry played with the girls' feet, making all three giggle when he hit a particularly ticklish spot and moan in pleasure when he or one of the others sucked their toes.

"I must wear flip-flops from now on." Luna said, sighing in content, Fleur and Marry agreed.

**End of lemon**

 

Later that night, Harry received a letter from Hagrid, asking him to meet at his hut with James' old Invisibility cloak.

Harry dug out the cloak and, to be safe, the Marauder's map.

He put on the cloak, walked out the large oak front doors of the castle and five minutes later, he knocked on the Groundskeeper's door.

Hagrid opened the door and, upon seeing no one, said. "Alrigh', c'mon, an' keep tha' cloak on 'til we ge' in th' fores'."

That sentence almost made Harry show himself and yell. _The forest?! Oh, this can't be good..._ He thought, miserably.

Instead, the teen kept himself concealed and followed his friend, trusting the half-Giant to keep him from getting hurt too badly.

When they got to a clearing, Harry heard mighty roars and saw the light from what was, unmistakably, fire.

_Dragons, typical..._ He thought, grumbling under his breath.

 

 

**A/N: _PLEASE let me know who/what I can do in the next chapter_ _(other than the dragons, who will_** _**obviously get to play.)** _


	13. Dragons, Sybill Trelawney, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_Instead, the teen kept himself concealed and followed his friend, trusting the half-Giant to keep him from getting hurt too badly._

_When they got to a clearing, Harry heard mighty roars and saw the light from what was, unmistakably, fire._

_Dragons, typical... He thought, grumbling under his breath._

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR creates...I just like fucking with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, YOU AGREE TO NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to/Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have fewer people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with them or just reading.** _

_**This includes female dragons and dragon Harry Animagus sex in the first lemon, if you don't like it, skip when 'start of lemon #1' shows. Thanks to Thundergil on Fanfiction.net for suggesting the dragons.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

**Song:Blame it on your heart**

**Artist:Patty Loveless**

 

Ch.13 Dragons, Sybill Trelawney, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector

 

_Who is the human I smell under the Invisibility Cloak?_ Asked, interestingly, the dragon nearest to Harry, who was shocked.

"Erm, Hagrid, one of them knows I'm here, I heard her talk." Harry explained as he took off the cloak.

"Wha'? Don' be stupid, Harry, dragons don' talk." Hagrid dismissed the boy.

"No, it's true, that one," He pointed to the dragon he heard. "she asked who was the human she smelled under the Invisibility Cloak. Are dragons included in a Parselmouth's abilities?"

This question made Hagrid stop. "Blimey, I forgo' 'bout tha', sorry mate. Yeah, it includes all reptiles or those in th' family o' reptiles."

Harry looked at said dragons and they all gave animal versions of nods, to agree with the half-Giant's words.

"Good to know, thanks!" Harry then turned to the big scaly animals. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter."

_Greetings young one, even we know of you, escapee of Lord Voldemort. I am Elizabeth and these are my sisters by dragonhood, Sarah, Tina and Rachel._ Harry translated this to Hagrid, who flinched at the name, and then the man took his leave, saying he trusted the dragons not to eat Harry since they seem to get on well.

When Hagrid left, Elizabeth continued. _We are part of what you humans call the Triwizard tournament as its first task._

This wasn't too shocking and he told them as much, saying that almost every year since he came to the wizarding school had danger in store for him. "My friends, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum are also champions with Cedric going to Hogwarts, too. My name was mysteriously entered, I don't know how."

_We shall not harm any of you. Your task is to collect a fake golden egg, we shall give them to each of you when the time arrives._ Elizabeth told him as her _'sisters'_ agreed.

"Thanks, that'd be a great help." Harry said bowing.

_You are welcome, Harry. I sense you are an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus, correct?_

"Yeah, I have a Hungarian horntail and a Shadow panther that breathes fire as my forms."

_Interesting._ She turned to show spikes all over her body. _That is my species. Sarah is a Swedish short snout, Tina is a Chinese fireball and Rachel is a Welsh green. Have you transformed into either of the forms you possess?_

"I can turn into the panther, can't quite get the dragon, yet." Harry answered, embarrassed.

_Please, transform, I shall tell you what you may be doing wrong._ Elizabeth requested.

Harry closed his eyes and attempted to turn into a horntail.

_Oh, my! Tell me, dear, are you picturing the male on all fours?_ Came Elizabeth's voice from above.

_Above? Wait a tic..._

Harry opened his eyes and found the three dragons looked overgrown compared to him.

_Yeah, I guess it adjusted my standing height to that._ He thought out, looking up.

_Think of a male standing on his legs instead of all fours._ Elizabeth suggested.

Harry did so and tried again, he grew to about a head(horns not included)taller than the others.

_That is much better and about the height for a full-grown male._

Thanks for yo- _BURP!_ A great big flame shot out, missing the others by a foot. _I'm sorry!_

_It is alright, next lesson:HOW TO CONTROL YOUR FLAME SACS!_ She giggled as he blushed. _It works for any creature that utilizes fire as a weapon._

 

_An hour later..._

The young _Triwizard_ champion was blowing fire like there was no tomorrow as the other dragons cheered.

_Thanks for your help, ladies._ He thought out.

_It was our pleasure...we have a request, please fuck us._ Sarah thought, thankful she couldn't blush.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, please do us!_ The others agreed.

_Alright, I will._ Harry thought out.

 

**Start of lemon #1**

Harry's dragon dick showed itself when the females turned to show dripping holes and raised tails.

The boy turned dragon bent low to first lick Elizabeth's cunt juices, swirling his forked tongue over her clit repeatedly, her pussy squeezing his snout like a vice until she came like a torrent. She sprayed all over his face, leaving no inch uncovered.

He then did the same with the others until they too covered his face, biting and suckling their folds.

Now at full mast, Harry shoved into Elizabeth, making her moan and roar as he pumped as hard as he could.

_Oooh, yes! Fuck me as hard as you want!_ Elizabeth moaned while a flash went off.

This surprised Harry but he thought in his own mind. _Huh, I'll ask about that later._

Elizabeth thought out _I wish we had tits and nipples to squeeze, pinch and suck._

The magus's cock was about to explode and he warned her.

_In me, cum in me!_

He did so, feeling more cum burst out than he had ever had before.

It was Sarah's turn to feel the same feelings and Harry did not disappoint, he fucked her until he came another bucketful in her own pussy.

A repeat of these events happened with the others, then each asked to be taken in the ass, Harry naturally obliged with the requests.

When they finished, the others all flashed like Elizabeth.

**End of lemon #1**

 

After asking about the flashes, which the dragons told him were _marriage bonds_ , Harry was walking past what he thought was an empty room when he heard crying, Intrigued, he stepped in and found Sybill Trelawney sitting on a desk, sobbing while Bathsheda Babbling comforted her, both wearing flip-flops.

Harry had not even considered walking away, sure, Sybill was a miserable woman in outsized specs but his _'saving people thing'_ , as Hermione called it, made him enter and knock on the frame.

"Mr. Potter! I did not see you there, what are you doing here?" Sybill asked after she and her friend looked up in surprise.

"I, er, was just passing by the room when I heard crying, I wanted to investigate it and see if I could help when I noticed it was you."

"Thank you, dear boy, that is sweet." She told him, giving a smile, which he returned. Before they knew it, Sybill was telling him about how her husband of thirteen years was caught coming home late for dinner one night during the Summer, stinking of sex. This was when she decided to investigate and soon discovered he cheated on her with both Bathsheda, who had given the distraught woman a vow that she had been told said woman divorced the guy for something stupid and apologized, receiving acceptance, and the _Arithmancy_ professor, Septima Vector.

When Hank knew he had been found out, he started to insult her and treat her like she meant nothing to him.

"Oh, Merlin! Sybill, I am so sorry. Hank also told myself that you had divorced him for some stupid ass reason. I should have known the scoundrel lied!" Standing in the doorway with genuine tears in her eyes and dabbing them with a tissue, was Septima Vector, also wearing flip-flops. "I was wondering why you have been avoiding me all term and now I know why."

"Do you speak the truth, Septima?"

"I do. _I, Septima Lorna Vector, vow that I had no idea of the still existing relationship between Sybill Fawn Trelawney and Hank 'I'm going to kill him' Trelawney, so mote it be!_ "

Harry, Bathsheda and Sybill burst out laughing at Septima's name for the bastard as a bright flash accepted it, anyway.

"I never knew you could word oaths like that." Harry chuckled.

"It is not widely known but yes, not all oaths must be serious or officially correct." Septima told him while the others both nodded.

Just then a man came in and all three women glared daggers at him, Sybill even went for her wand.

"Hank?" The young lord/King inquired, drawing his own as Septima and Bathsheda drew theirs at the same time he did.

"Hank." All three professors said together.

"Who do you think you are little bugger?" Hank sneered at Harry.

"Harry James Potter is more of a man than you are, Hank!" The _Divination_ professor snarled with more venom than Harry believed her capable of as both her friends nodded in agreement. This made the boy blush but he controlled it, quickly, still training his wand on the man.

"Look, I came here to apologize to all three of you, I should never have done what I did, forgive me."

_BANG!_ Sybill's _Banishing_ charm blasted him backward. "We will accept apologies the day Cuthbert fails to put most of his students to sleep."

"A.K.A, never." Harry quipped.

_"I hereby annul the marriage of myself, Sybill Fawn Potter and Hank Thomas Trelawney!"_ The oath took hold to show a man on all fours, gravely weakened, and a severely shocked Harry.

"I will tell you everything, later, I promise!" She said.

Harry replied "You'd best, I have a feeling that I need to know this."

She nodded as they turned back to Hank, who had just stood up.

 

**Sybill:You've got a thing or two to learn about me, baby**

**'Cause I ain't taking it no more and I don't mean maybe**

**You don't know right from wrong**

**Well, the love we had is gone**

**So, blame it on your lying, cheating, cold, dead beating, two-timing, double-dealing, mean, mistreating, loving heart**

**Well, all I wanted was to be your one and only**

**And all I ever got from you was being lonely**

**Now, that dream is laid to rest**

**'Cause you have failed the test**

**So, blame it on your lying, cheating, cold, dead beating, two-timing, double-dealing, mean, mistreating, loving heart**

**Are you heading for a heartache?**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:Gonna get a bad break?**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:You made a bad mistake.**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:Well, you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**Someone's gonna do you like you done me, honey**

**And when she does you like she'll do you, it ain't funny**

**You need some sympathy but don't be calling me**

**Hey, blame it on your lying, cheating, cold, dead beating, two-timing, double-dealing, mean, mistreating, loving heart**

 

**Are you heading for a heartache?**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:Gonna get a bad break?**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:You made a bad mistake**

**Harry, Septima and Bathsheda:Oh, yeah**

**Sybill:Well, you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**Someone's gonna do you like you done me, honey**

**And when she does you like she'll do you, it ain't funny**

**You need some sympathy but don't be calling me**

**Hey, blame it on your lying, cheating, cold, dead beating, two-timing, double-dealing, mean, mistreating, loving heart**

**Yeah, blame it on your lying, cheating, cold, dead beating, two-timing, double-dealing, mean, mistreating, loving heart**

 

With that final word, Harry asked Hogwarts if she would kick him out.

_Yes, milord, as you wish._ Came her response.

"Thanks."

_You are welcome._

A rush of light and a _*pop!*_ later, Hank disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you, Har-er-Mr. Potter." Bathsheda said.

"Harry's fine with me if you want to call me by name. I told Minnie she could on the night we came back to the school, when she came to the table after the Weasley twins shouted." The boy said.

"Call me Sybie." Sybill said.

"Call me Septi." Septima replied.

"Baths." Was the third reply.

It was at this point that Sybie broke down, again.

"Sybie, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I j-just thought I was loved! I wanted to be loved!"

"Shhh, it's okay, that berk doesn't deserve you. In fact, people like him deserve to be alone." Harry said, holding the older woman and rocking her.

After five minutes, she calmed down and before he knew it, she kissed him.

Sybie pulled back as suddenly as she had leaned toward him with a look of horror. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what made me do that!" She exclaimed but before she could say any more, his lips were on hers again and she relaxed into it.

When he pulled back, she had a smile on her face. "I have wanted to do that since you came into my class last year."

"Is that why you kept trying to _'predict'_ my death in more inventive ways every class until this year?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised as Septi and Baths watched.

"Yes...I had thought, in doing so, that you would distance yourself and I could keep my control."

"Well, it bloody worked...I got so fed up with it that I had to ask Minnie to move me to _Ancient Runes_ , not that I don't think it's fascinating in itself now, I just saw it as a means to escape you at the time." Harry said, a little harsher than he'd meant to and both of the respective teachers' faces fell at his tone.

Seeing this, he tried to apologize and re-explain but Sybie cut him off, saying she deserved it for what she did.

"I know what the students say about me, I hear every conversation that is not in private conditions." At this, she eyed Harry and he knew he'd been busted. "To be fair, I don't exactly help matters, do I? I mean, I do look like a crazy bat in outsized specs...specs I don't even have to wear, with a wig too big and frizzy for my tastes."

This threw him for a loop as she removed her glasses and wig showing normal blue-green eyes and perfectly groomed blonde hair.

Harry whistled. "Damn, you're sexy!" This made Sybie blush as Septi and Baths giggled at her.

"Thank you, Albus had ordered me to dress as unflattering as possible, so I did." She replied with a hint of distaste for the former Headmaster.

"Well, now that I'm in charge of how everything goes, I say be as flattering as you want to be, that goes for everyone." Harry told them.

"I think you just want to see our bodies." Septi giggled, pushing her tits out, which were as big as Sybie's and Baths's at a modest 36 D.

"Not gonna lie, that did cross my mind once or twice." Harry grinned, staring at them. "How would you three like to come to the lord's quarters with me so we can be more comfortable?"

The question was met with agreement, so they traveled into the corridor until they reached the portrait where two signs now hung, Harry saw the new one and snorted, it read:

 

 

                                                         _All females must remove their shoes and socks(if wearing any)when they enter._

_There, now it's a written rule, Harry._

 

_Love,_  
_Luna_

_Typical Luna._ Harry thought.

"What is that one about?" Septi asked, pointing at Luna's.

"The Potters have big tit and foot fetishes so it was an unwritten rule that girls and women had to be barefoot while in my quarters and apparently Luna Lovegood decided to write the sign out to put it with the one I had up already." Harry explained, going red, again as he pointed to the one Cissy created.

"I did catch you looking me up and down the last time I wore light clothes." Baths smirked as he grew redder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He defended.

"No need for apologies, I find it flattering." She winked.

"This thing is fascinating!" Sybie exclaimed, examining the scanner, which drew the attention of everyone else.

"Who wants to open it up?" Harry asked.

_"ME!"_ The _Divination_ teacher said, causing the others to chuckle as she followed the directions above the system.

The portrait opened and they all stepped inside, the three women taking off their shoes as they walked in.

After a tour, which ended in the bedroom, and telling all three to come in whenever they want, Harry sat on the bed as the older women stood.

"We need to have a talk between us girls, would you mind waiting in here for a moment?" Septi asked.

"Er, okay, sure." He answered, surprised.

The women all left and two minutes later, Harry heard giggling and gulped. _I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing._ He thought.

The professors returned with bright smiles on their faces.

Baths turned to Septi and gave her a deep kiss, which the _Arithmancy_ witch returned with much enthusiasm.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Sybie pouted, that is until Baths gave her the same treatment followed by Septi.

They heard a moan, when they looked at Harry he was in a near comatose state, which made them giggle again.

This brought him out of it. "That was bloody hot!" Was his reply.

"Thank you!" All three women said at the same time.

"Want to join in?" Sybie asked.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Harry said, excited.

 

**Start of lemon #2**

Harry started to undress Sybie as Baths and Septi undressed each other. First to go were their shirts, followed by pants, bras and panties.

The boy took each item off as slowly as he could, wanting to build the suspense and the woman let him proceed to do as he wished.

When they were all naked, Harry jumped and moaned a bit when he felt a foot on his cock. He looked down, saw it and followed the body part all the way up to the grinning face of Septima Vector.

"Just had to feel this thing with my feet. Please, order us around, we wish to become a part of any harem or coven you have as slaves to you and your girls." She told him while the others agreed.

"Less talking, more moving, slut." Harry commanded, which was obeyed by her while she was still grinning as Harry closed his eyes in pleasure.

Another set of feet raised in his mind and on instinct, he grabbed the real feet of a surprised Sybie.

"How did you...?" She muttered.

"I saw it in my mind and grabbed on instinct." Harry replied. Before she could say more, he started sucking them, making her moan as she massaged her big tits.

As Harry received pleasure from two pairs of feet, Baths was in a sixty-nine with Septi, using her tongue, swirling and poking, to bring her current partner's own pleasure up.

"Oh, yes! Use that tongue, bitch!" The _Arithmancy_ teacher moaned as her order was obeyed.

The _Ancient Runes_ professor added a finger to both of the recipient's holes, which caused even louder moans.

Hearing this made Harry cum, after a warning, all over Septi's feet, which Harry licked off.

After a moment of rest, Harry rose to the challenge of fucking Bath's tits, stupendously.

He first started slowly but then he gained speed and power until he held back nothing.

"O-ooh, Yes! Fuck this whore's titties hard!" She said, which lead to him gaining the strength to push harder, much to her delight.

This time, when he came, he did not stop to rest, he proceeded to follow Bath's tits with Septi's and finally Sybie's.

The same order was in place when he fucked their pussies, throats and asses, cumming in all of their holes, which, by the end, resulted in wincing women but huge grins on their faces.

**End of lemon #2**

 

When they had rested enough, Harry recalled something Sybie had said, earlier.

_Sybill Fawn Potter is her name, now. I need to know about it._ He thought and said woman sighed as she did promise him an explanation.

"I take it from the sigh that I forgot to block my thoughts." He laughed nervously.

"Yes and you are right, you must know what I am about to divulge, not even Dumbledore knows...I am Lily's sister, your aunt. Your parents and I thought it was a good idea to have family at Hogwarts other than Marry and now them, so I applied for _Divination_. Most of the _Sight_ is bullshit but I can _See_ sometimes. Tell me, lad:Had Dumbledore told you of any prophecy at some point before his eviction?" She asked.

"No, I don't remember him saying anything about a prophecy, why?"

"On the night I applied to teach, I went into a kind of trance, apparently and I recited a major one."

"What did it say?"

_"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_ or so I was told, I was also informed that a Death Eater heard only the first two parts of it before being thrown out on his ass."

After a moment of silence, the Potter heir asked "Do you know who it was?"

"I was told it was Severus Snape before he joined our side." His newly revealed aunt told him.

Anger swept through Harry but Sybie was quick to calm him. "Do not be angered, Severus has regretted doing so ever since and has tried to repent. In fact, I was told that he came clean to them about what he had done and, after a swift punch from James, let them know when Voldemort was coming so they could escape."

Hearing this did indeed calm him down so that he focused on the words.

" _'Mark him as his equal'_? I haven't been marked in any way." Harry said, revealing all of his body including, strangely, his forehead.

"Yes, that part was subjective but the others all fit two people:You and Neville Longbottom. However, he chose to go after you, I do not know why." Sybie told him.

 

At dinner, Harry asked all of his coven who knew how to use _Occlumency_ and most said they did.

"For those who know, please teach the ones that don't, I need to discuss an important topic but I need to make sure you all can protect the information."

They all nodded before they started to eat, Hermione thought to, what she thought was, herself but briefly forgot the links. _It must be very important if he wants us to know how to protect our minds._

Unexpectedly, Harry's voice answered in her head. _You have no idea, 'Mione!_

She stared at her master and blushed.

 

 

**A/N:Sorry for the delay, this one gave me hell writing it out so I hope you enjoyed it!**

_ **Once again, my A/Ns get ignored, I was only able to think of this because of the suggestion given. I'm gonna put this on hiatus because people continue to ignore them...** _


	14. A challenge suggested to me

Exactly as the name suggests, this is a _'Nice Dursleys'_ challenge suggested to me by **Shadowlord1329** on _**Fanfiction.net**_ , here are the rules provided:

**1.Up to the author how the Dursleys are nice**

**2.Harry and Vernon must bond over an activity(like restoring cars)**

**3.Petunia must make sure Harry has a real family after feeling immense guilt over her jealousy**

**4.Dudley must be Harry's best Muggle friend**

**5.When the Dursleys come to Hogwarts, Dudley must punch Ron in the balls due to finding out** **about being a prat towards Harry**

**6.Dudley meets Luna and becomes her friend due to him witnessing her being bullied when** **visiting.(Up to you if you want the Dudley/Luna pairing)**

**7.Vernon will help Harry increase his fortune via stocks and reading up on wizarding law**

**8.If you don't go the Dudley/Luna route, Ginny must meet Dudley and become his other wizarding** **friend(ie Dudley/Ginny pairing)**

**9.NO canon pairings**


	15. Rita Skeeter

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_They all nodded before they started to eat, Hermione thought to, what she thought was, herself but briefly forgot the links. It must be very important if he wants us to know how to protect our minds._

_Unexpectedly, Harry's voice answered in her head. You have no idea, 'Mione!_

_She stared at her master and blushed._

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR creates...I just like fucking with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, YOU AGREE TO NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to/Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have fewer people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with them or just reading.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

_**This chapter has dialog from the Gof book, I don't take credit for any of it.** _

 

Ch.14 Rita Skeeter

 

Rita Joan Skeeter was a tall blonde with green eyes(different than Harry's emeralds)a large bust and long shapely legs.

She had gotten a request to interview the _Tri_ (or was it _Quad_?) _wizard_ champions after the _Weighing of the wands_ at four in the evening and that was something she could not pass up, easily, especially as one of the competitors held ninety percent of the shares for all of the British papers and columns, including the _Prophet_ and _Witch weekly_ , the other ten belonged to the Bones family.

The woman arrived at the school and had to wait for half an hour before the ceremony began.

 

During this time, Harry, Susie, Ginny, Marry, Lily, Hermione and James had finished dressing after a heated session of passionate love-making when a burst of flame caught the carpet and was replaced by a red bird.

_Greetings, do you remember me, young lord?_ It spoke in a feminine voice.

"F-Fawkes?" Harry answered.

_Yes, I am she, it has been a couple of years since last we met._

"Dumbledore told me you were a boy, though." Harry told the, apparently, girl bird.

_That old man is as dumb as Ronald Weasley or so I read from the many reports the boy's professors sent to him!_

Ginny giggled and blushed when Fawkes looked her way.

"Fawkes, this is my slave by life debt, Ginny, the youngest and only girl of Molly and Arthur Weasley." Harry said.

_Yes, I know of her. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, miss._

"Thank you, same to you." Ginny bowed.

"Can I ask why and how you came here?" Harry asked the Phoenix.

_I came to bond with you, I sensed your presence and my Flash ability allows me to go anywhere as long as there is no ward up to stop it._

"There are wards to stop Phoenix travel?" Marry asked.

_Yes, miss, there are such spells._

"I told you that before, Marry." James laughed.

"Sorry, master." She blushed.

"That is alright." He said.

"What do I have to do to bond to you?" Harry asked Fawkes.

_Just allow me to shed a few tears on your hand, you will remember they burn a bit, I am sure._

He held his hand out for her. "Yeah, I remember, a moment of pain doesn't matter."

The fire bird tilted her head and shed a few tears on his hand, making him flinch when the last fell and he was able to withdraw it.

_Forgive me, master._

"It's alright and please, if you need to call me master, add my name with it."

_Yes, Master Hadrian._

Harry scowled. _"Not...that one!"_

_I am sorry, Master Harry._

"Much better and how did you know my given name?" Harry asked.

_I am a smart bird not unlike your Sophie, whom I met today, I figured your given name could not possibly be 'Harry'._

"Wish it was, though." He grumbled, making them all laugh.

Just then, his mirror went off, he took it out, said "Speak" and Minnie's face showed.

_"Harry, you're to go to the third floor unused room, the champions must take part in the Weighing of the wands."_

"The what?" Harry asked.

_"It will be explained, do come quickly."_

"Not too quickly, though." Hermione quipped, winking and the others groaned even as they laughed.

_"That is not what I meant and you know it, Hermione!"_ The Headmistress tried to say, sternly and failed as her newest blush became worse.

_My word, who knew mistress had such a dirty mind?_ Fawkes giggled.

"Found that out on the train to school." Harry chuckled. "Would you mind giving me a transport to the third floor?"

_Not at all, Master Harry, please, grasp my tail._ Harry did so and with a burst, they were gone.

A moment later found Fleur in Cedric's arms with her heart racing as she screamed.

_"MERDE! DO NOT DO ZAT, 'ARRY!"_ She yelled at him, having been chatting with the man now holding her when Harry _Flashed_ in.

The others all roared in laughter, including Cedric, who set her on her feet as she blushed.

"Excuse moi, Cedric."

"No worries, you're light so it's no big deal, really." He told her, grinning and she kissed him.

"Sorry, everyone, meet my newest bonded, Fawkes, she used her _Flash_ ability to get me here." Harry said.

"I am pleased to meet you, Fawkes." Viktor said, bowing. "I am Viktor Krum of de _Durmstrang Institute_ in Scandinavia."

"Fleur Delacour of ze _Beauxbatons academy of magic_ een France." Fleur curtsied.

"Cedric Diggory, seventh year Hufflepuff." Cedric finished the introductions.

_It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances._ Fawkes thought out, not surprising any of them.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Minnie, Garrick Ollivander and a tall, shapely woman in lime green robes that Harry and Cedric recognized as Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet._

"Ah, Harry, glad you're here, you know Garrick Ollivander, of course. I do not know whether you know-." She started to have Harry cut her off with a growl at Rita. "I know her very well, Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet._ "

Rita gulped at this. _So he does know me._ She thought.

"Would you like to invite guests to the ceremony?" Minnie asked him.

"Hermione, Cissy, Siesie, Luna, Marry, Ginny, Lily, James, Susie and Amy, provided they can get time to come, of course."

"Naturally, since it is a weekend, there are no classes today and Amelia has these days off. I shall return with them."

"I have a better idea, Fawkes, I don't want to just use you to Flash people places but-."

_It is alright, I am more than happy to help in any way even if it seems little, I shall transport them in separately, I am able to do many but it is best with only one at a time._

With that, she disappeared and reappeared five minutes later, the reason why it took so long was the bird had to explain the situation to the first girl, who happened to be Amy.

_I apologize for the delay, I needed to explain myself to an irate witch who had her wand pointed at me the moment she spotted me._

At this, Amy blushed and said "I said I was sorry!" Causing Fawkes to giggle. "Damn bird."

"She's my damn bird, though." Harry chuckled. "No worries, girl." He told the animal.

"Yes, she told me so, as well as the request for me to be here."

"I also asked for some others to be brought here."

_Right, I shall get the next one._ Another five minutes later and Susie was standing there with a beet red face.

_More like her aunt than I thought._ The Phoenix grumbled as Amy joined her niece in blushing.

"She also almost used her wand, I'm assuming?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

_Yes! Please, remind me never to Flash into a stall, again._

"What do-why didn't you wait until she was out of the lavatory?!" Harry exclaimed, blushing, himself when he caught on to what she meant. "I thought you said you were a smart bird."

_Sue me, I lied!_ This made everyone burst into laughter, including the recovered Bones women. _I shall get the next ones before I get cursed._ Within another five minutes, the others were there with the explanation that she didn't have to tell them what they knew other than Lily and Luna, she just had to say Harry wanted them there if they wanted to come.

"Now that everyone's here, I assume you know, Miss Skeeter, that the Potter family owns ninety percent of all media outlets, including the _Prophet_ and that the Bones family owns the rest?"

"I-I do know that, milord." She answered, timidly.

"Milord, Susie and myself have discussed this and we would like to sell you our shares in all outlets, as you no doubt know they can't just be given, they must be bought. The price is up to the sellers, though and we only ask one Galleon per company."

"Are you sure you want me to buy them all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we will back up anything you decide to do and will not argue about changes." Amy said while Susie nodded her head, showing she, too, supported whatever he did.

"Alright, I accept, here's your twelve Galleon payment." Harry handed them to Amy who pocketed the coins. "I guess I should rephrase my last statement to you, Miss Skeeter. I own one hundred percent of the outlets and I feel you being there might bring down the highest paid paper in Britain, possibly the world...unless you change the way you write, starting today." Harry said, directing the last parts to Rita who stood, determination written on her face, which he noticed and asked her about.

"I was not always so cruel, milord, I was threatened by Malfoy Sr. to start being nasty or he would kill my sisters and brother about twenty years ago," She told him with tears forming in her eyes. "I am determined to be an ally. Should you desire my help, whatever I can do, I shall."

"That's greatly appreciated, Miss-." Harry began.

"Please, you, family, friends and allies can call me Rita, milord." She said.

"Only if you call me Harry, only use formality when needed."

"Of course...Harry." She smiled, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he had given her just then. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Now, I believe something called the _Weighing of the wands_ is supposed to be happening, now?" He asked which got a nod from Minnie. "Sorry to hold it up, please continue."

"As Harry just said, the _Weighing of the wands_ starts now, do not fret, it is only to check the conditions your wands are in."

_Huh, that's not too bad, then again..._ Harry thought, looking at his own wand held between his legs, it had fingerprints all over it. He took a bit of his shirt in hand and rubbed it on the wand until white sparks shot out, everyone minus Garrick raised their brows as Hermione blushed, yet again.

_Pervy minx is thinking dirty...again._ Harry thought, making sure to only let her hear it and this made her blush worsen.

_Sorry, Master Harry but you must admit, the way you were cleaning it looked provocative._ She giggled back.

_Very true, I guess I was kinda asking for it._ He laughed.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Garrick requested, Fleur walked up and handed her wand to the man.

"Hmmm, yes...nine and a half inches...inflexible...Rosewood...and containing...dear me..."

"A 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said. "one of my grandmuzzer's."

"Ah, that would explain the slight pull I feel, however, it is not so strong as to entice an old man such as myself, thankfully." This made her smile in relief. _"Orchideous!"_ A bunch of Orchids burst from the tip, which fell to the floor. He swept them up and handed them to Fleur along with her wand, stating it was still working well.

Next, Cedric was called up, he also handed his wand over for examination.

"This one is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male Unicorn, must have been seventeen hands;Nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches...Ash...pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition, you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it, last night." Cedric said, grinning.

"Non, zat would be me, Marry, Luna, Ginny and 'Ermione 'oo polished eet." Fleur said and this made Harry, the other mentioned girls and Cedric grin.

"Don't think he meant that wand, Fleur." Harry chuckled, the French woman then realized what she had said and squealed.

"Er, right, well..." Garrick said, the one most embarrassed. He then sent out smoke rings, declared the wand fine and gave it back to the still grinning man. "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor walked up, thrust his wand into Garrick's hands and put his own into his pockets.

"Hmmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling isn't quite what I...however...yes, Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring?" He shot at Viktor, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches... _Avis!_ " The Hornbeam wand let off a blast, small birds appeared and flew out the open window.

"Good," Garrick said, handing Viktor his wand. "which leaves...Mr. Potter."

Harry walked up and handed the Holly and Phoenix feather wand to the older man and waited.

"Ah, yes," Garrick had a gleam in his eyes. "yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could also remember, as though it happened yesterday...of course, the boy didn't care if what had been revealed was said right now and he told him this. The man was a bit surprised at the lad's indifference to the information getting out. Before he told them all what had been shared four years prior, the man made wine shoot out of the tip and gave Harry his wand back, saying it was in excellent condition. When he was done, everyone other than Harry and Garrick was shocked.

"I forgot to ask if you knew the Phoenix that gave the feathers to you, Mr. Ollivander." Harry said, curious.

"Indeed, that would be the one currently on your shoulder, Mr. Potter, though it appears that she is looking much better."

Harry looked at Fawkes with shock. "You're the one that gave him feathers, Fawkes?"

_Yes, Master Harry, but please believe me when I say I had no idea whom would obtain either wand, one being yourself is a blessing, the other being that repulsive sad excuse for a wizard is a curse._ She thought to Harry, who relaxed.

"I believe you." He told her, smiling, he then directed his next statement to Garrick. "She had a Burning day two years ago, sir, maybe that's why. I don't know how long it takes to get old for a Phoenix."

_Quite a while, Master Harry, I was four hundred when I burned._

"Damn! That's a large lifespan and then you're reborn from ashes to live longer? Wow!" He said, shocked.

She giggled. _Yes, it is quite remarkable._

"Yes, that does explain why, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry, sir. I hate formality unless it's needed." The teen King told the old man.

"Very well, do call me Garrick." Harry nodded and smiled at this.

"Now then, I asked Rita here to conduct separate interviews with each champion. That is, if it is alright with you all." Minnie said.

"I'm fine with it." Harry smiled, which Rita returned and every other champion agreed.

"Your friends or...more may participate if they wish, as well." Rita said, eyeing Marry and Hermione which made them blush.

 

_An hour later..._

"Thank you all for your lovely interviews. I will head back to the _Prophet_ unless there is anything else I can do here?" Rita asked.

"Actually, there's something I'd like." Harry said.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what it is you would like Harry Potter." She chuckled.

"That obvious, was it?" He laughed.

"No, when Hermione had her turn, she revealed that she told you she supports and encourages you to use your sex god abilities, even though you are currently dating, and I for one would love to see for myself."

"I was thinking of going-" Hermione started but was cut off by those who knew her. "To the library."

"Outside to read a book I borrowed from the library, _ha!_ " She giggled, finally catching them being wrong.

"Well, shit, we were wrong." Harry said and this made everyone chuckle.

"I shall go vith you if you do not mind?" Viktor said to the girl while her fake ears and tail wiggled happily at this.

"Not at all, I'd love for everyone that wants to join me to do so." She answered.

"Shall I leave Fawkes to _Flash_ you out?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, we'll walk since it's such a lovely day." This was met with agreeing noises.

"Alright, have fun you lot. Fawkes, will you take us back to the corridor to my quarters, please?" Harry asked the semi-smart bird.

_Of course, I shall._ She answered, turning so that Harry and Rita could grab her tail.

A moment later, they arrived in front of the signs and scanner, which Rita saw and, upon spotting Luna's sign, she asked about it.

Harry then explained his family fetishes and the previously unspoken rule. When he was done, she smiled. "I shall remember those should I see you again."

"If it was up to me, we would see each other as much as possible." Harry told her.

"You could have me assigned to stay and cover the tournament if you desire it." Rita suggested. "You are my boss, after all."

At this, Harry facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that? Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to write about the tournament and get to know everyone."

She laughed at this. Being a Half-blood, herself, she got the reference. "I choose to accept it." She bowed, trying to play along but burst into giggles, effectively ruining the facade.

"You can open it up if you like." He told her, grinning.

Hearing this, she raised her right hand, pressed it into the print and waited a couple seconds.

The portrait opened and Harry insisted she go in before him, stating "Ladies first."

"Thank you, kind sir." She playfully bowed, earning her a swift slap on her ass.

Rita squealed as he laughed and followed her in.

The witch removed her open-toed heels and sighed in relief. "It feels so good to get these off!"

"Have you worn those all day?" The green-eyed wizard asked, concerned.

"Yes and my feet are so sore." She pouted.

"I'll massage them for you if you want." Harry said.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." She smiled, stretching them out on his lap.

"Of course, Rita. I wouldn't want a new friend to ache." He said as he started kneading her left foot.

"Friend- _mmmm, yes!_ -I'd like that." _I'd love more, though._ She thought out the last bit and Harry grinned.

"Sex gods can read other minds and project their own thoughts to who or what they want." Harry explained, causing her to blush.

"Forgive me, that was- _oooh!_ -unprofessional...Merlin, you are _good_ at that!" Rita moaned.

"Nothing to forgive, Rita, I'd welcome you to my group if you want to join in and thanks, I had practice." Harry told her, applying more pressure on her sole and digging into the ball of her foot.

" _Fuck, yes!_ I do wish to join and it shows!" She exclaimed.

Harry kept it up for an hour, switching feet every ten minutes until Rita was a pile of goo.

"Thank you, that was the best foot massage I ever got." She told him.

"My pleasure, glad you enjoyed it." He smiled.

"I must pay you back, somehow."

"The massage was nearly as much for me as it was for you."

"'Nearly'?" Rita asked.

"The major reason was just because I wanted you to feel better but I won't lie and say it wasn't a bonus for me."

"Still, I must do something and I know you want me as much as I want you." She insisted.

"Again, I won't lie, I do want you...all of you."

"Then you shall have me, anytime, anywhere...master."

This surprised him. "You don't need to be a slave to me."

"You do not want me more at your command than I already am?" She looked hurt so Harry, being the boy he was, backtracked.

"I do, I just want to make sure it's what you want."

"I would not have offered myself had I been unsure." She answered.

"Alright, then, Rita. _I, Harry James Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble houses of Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Black, do hereby accept Rita-"_

"Joan." She interjected, quickly so he could complete the vow.

" _Rita Joan Skeeter as a slave until I choose to release her or death claims her, I vow to listen to council when given and to never willingly betray her, *Ita erit!"_ Harry said, wand held up.

A flash of white signaled the vow taking hold.

Rita held up her own wand and recited. " _I, Rita Joan Skeeter, vow to obey EVERY order given by Harry James Potter and those in his harem, to never willingly betray them and to always tell the truth when asked a question or for an opinion, Ita erit!"_

"Would you like me to fuck you, Rita?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She nodded.

"Get undressed." Harry ordered.

**Start of lemon**

Rita started to follow her master's command, she took off her robes to reveal a lacy black bra holding her generous bust, which Harry stared at.

"I take it you like them, master?"

"I love them, Rita, but add my name if you have to use a title."

"Yes, Master Harry." She answered.

She then chose that moment to undo the hooks and let the bra fall down, revealing perfect tits.

Before the witch could say another word, Harry leaned in and started sucking her right nipple, making her moan.

"Yes! Please, suck as hard as you can." She requested.

Harry did as asked and started sucking as if his life depended on it.

After about ten minutes on each nipple, Harry commanded her to place her bust around his dick and she did so, eagerly.

"I was hoping to do this part at some point." She giggled. "I've been told that I give great titfucks."

Rita then proceeded to fuck his cock with her large tits for the next half hour, when she was done, she took him into her mouth and down her throat.

"Fuck, your throat feels so hot around my dick!" Harry moaned.

This made her hum, causing said throat to vibrate and, in turn, shoot pleasure into his body.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her head, the lad got the message and proceeded to skullfuck her, hard.

Within minutes, he came, blasting her throat walls in cum.

The reporter and young King removed the rest of their clothes and, seeing Rita's pussy, he instantly became hard, again.

"My, what a virile young man my boss is!"

"It helps to see such a sexy body." He grinned as she blushed.

"Thank you, I do try to keep myself sexy when I can. I am a whore, I've fucked everything I've met in my life."

"That's fucking hot! I want to fuck your pussy."

"Then you shall." She winked as she spread her long legs wide open. "I beg you, take me as hard as you can."

Hearing this, he slammed his cock into her pussy and, after taking a moment to revel in the warmth of her entrance, fucked her with abandon.

Her walls were still tight, at that point she told him that she used a spell to tighten her holes after they get fucked.

"'Holes' as in plural?" He asked.

"Yes, my ass gets it way more than my pussy or throat, though. Not that I mind, I actually prefer anal to the others...however, it is up to you which to be in at any given time or place."

"I take choices into account, much like the Sorting Hat." Harry told the witch.

"It does? Mmmm, yeah!" She moaned after a particularly hard thrust.

"It did for me, it wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told it 'not Slytherin' so it chose Gryffindor."

This greatly shocked the witch but she could not dwell on it for long as her master pummeled her wet pussy.

Without warning, she felt something wet touch her asshole, she looked back and grinned:Harry had sucked his fingers and was now inserting them into her backdoor.

When she was sufficiently lubed, he took his cock out of her pussy and slammed it up her ass, causing a loud moan to come from Rita.

"Ooooh, fuck my ass, _hard_ , please!" She begged and, being the noble boy, he obliged. "I also love being called nasty names because I am them!"

"Like this, you slag?! _Do you?_ " Harry growled, punishing her hole.

_"Mmmm, hell yes! I love it!"_ Rita moaned.

After another ten minutes he withdrew, she sucked him clean and then finished him off with her feet, licking the cum off her toes after he exploded.

**End of lemon**

 

Rita and her new boss sat down on the couch and cuddled. They were found this way when Lily and Ginny came in, depositing their flip-flops at the door and padded to them.

"Hey, you two, did you enjoy yourselves while we did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry, we did." They both said at the same time.

"Master? May I ask-" Rita started before she was kissed silent by Harry. When he pulled back, her eyes got a familiar faraway look.

He then explained the family dynamic, told his red-haired slaves that Rita offered herself and that he accepted.

_"Ooh, goodie!"_ Ginny giggled, this set off the others as they laughed.

 

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had forgotten that I had received a few responses suggesting Rita before I had to move sites but now I really am out of ideas.

***- _Ita erit_ means _'So it will be'_ in Latin, I believe.(I tried looking it up but it doesn't give a direct answer, at least, not that I noticed.)**


	16. Quick question

Just had to ask this:I'm thinking of doing Fawkes next and giving her a new name like I did with Hedwig, should I and if so, what name should she have?


	17. Fawkes

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_"Master? May I ask-" Rita started before she was kissed silent by Harry. When he pulled back, her eyes got a familiar faraway look._

_He then explained the family dynamic, told his red-haired slaves that Rita offered herself and that he accepted._

_"Ooh, goodie!" Ginny giggled, this set off the others as they laughed._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR creates...I just like fucking with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, YOU AGREE TO NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to/Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have fewer people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with them or just reading.** _

_**Sorry for sloppy work.** _

_**I take no credit for dialog coming from the book, credit goes to JKR.** _

**I'm soooo sorry for the long delay! My other laptop fried so I had to get a new one and then I had to figure out how to write the chapter.**

**Song:Through the fire and flames**

**Artist:DragonForce**

 

 

  
Ch.17 Fawkes

 

 

  
Today was the day of the first task of the _Tri-wizard_ tournament, as well as a Hogsmeade day and Harry, along with all the others, were excited.

The plan to just hand over the eggs was changed but both sides agreed that no real harm would come to the champions, the four dragons would merely come close to attacking them to make the crowd more excited.

When told of this change, every other person that was not a champion wore relieved looks.

"That's good, we don't want our lovers deep fried." Luna said and knowing her like they did, they all chuckled at the joke that it was.

"Trust us, ve do not vant dat, either." Viktor told her before giving her a deep kiss.

"Non, we do not." Fleur agreed, taking her turn to kiss the light blonde.

"Agreed." Cedric muttered, also kissing Luna.

By this time, the Irish witch was like putty and sank even more in content when the youngest champion gladly took his turn.

"I agree with my fellow champions, we definitely don't want to be fried." He chuckled at her starry gaze. "Let's go, my lovelies. Hogsmeade awaits!" Harry declared, to laughter.

They got into the carriages with Harry, Hermione, Lily, Sophie,(In Hermione's lap in Hedwig form)James and Minnie in one and Fleur, Pansy, Ginny, Cissy, Shotput, Swallow, Dora and Luna in another. Luna fit because of an Extension charm that Pansy cast on the carriage.

"Thanks, Pansy, much appreciated." Luna said after the other girl cast the charm.

"No worries, anytime." The sexy Slytherin answered to a kiss from the other girl.

 

_One ride later..._

Harry and his group went to Zonko's joke shop, where Hermione AND Minnie helped with prank items.

After laughing at all the joke things they bought, they went to Honeydukes sweetshop. With Hermione's parents being dentists she didn't get too many sweets, but the others piled up. Harry paid for the prank things and the sweets, after many protests, saying that he had loads of gold and that buying their things won't even dent his vaults.

When they got to The three broomsticks, Harry told them to get anything they wanted. The others, deciding not to argue with their boyfriend, ordered medium-rare steaks, chips and butterbeer.

  
**Start of mini FJ**

They talked in whispers about many things, when Harry felt a pair of feet go to his cock, looking down, he saw smooth legs, soft feet and red colored toenails, looking up, he saw Ginny's grin.

_Little minx._ Harry thought.

Hermione, seeing her girlfriend's feet in Harry's lap cast _Silencing_ and _Notice-me-not_ charms over their table. Minnie asked why the spells and she simply said to look under the table.

Minnie did so and giggled, causing the others to look where she was, they also giggled.

"You're gonna kill me, Ginny...or at least make me cum in my pants." Harry said, sheepishly.

"Let's fix that, then." Hermione answered, picking up Ginny's feet, putting them on her lap, unzipping Harry's fly, taking out his dick and resetting the other girl's feet.

"Ooooh, much better, cheers!" Ginny said.

"No worries." Hermione said.

"Gonna cum!" Harry said after a while and two seconds later her feet were covered in his secretion.

"My feet are all sticky, now." She giggled.

"Let me clean them up for you." The Irish lass said.

She took a foot in her mouth and sucked on the toes and sole for a good five minutes. She went for the other foot, but Minnie beat her to it and sucked it all clean.

After that, Minnie took down the charms and they finished their date.

**End of mini FJ**

  
When they got back to the school four hours later, it was to find that the task was about to start, so Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor had to go down to the Quidditch pitch, which was transformed into somewhat of an arena, two minutes ahead of the rest of the school.

The four were called into a tent where Rita, wearing comfy flip-flops, was standing with Ludo Bagman, who then explained the task. "In this bag, you will pull out a replica of the thing you must face and you must collect the golden egg!" Seeing no one look terrified left him feeling less than happy but he hid it, quick.

Not before the champions saw his face, though, and they mentally growled. _Is this/dis/zis man TRYING to get hit/heet?!_

Schooling their own features, they each reached into the bag offered, first was Fleur, who got a model of a Welsh green:Rachel with a 2 around her neck.

Fleur grinned and so did the other champions.

Next was Viktor who drew out a Chinese fireball:Tina with a number 3 around her neck

Third was Cedric, who drew a Swedish short snout:Sarah with a number 1 around her neck

Last came Harry and, knowing who was left, he chuckled to himself as he pulled out a Hungarian horntail:Elizabeth with a 4 around her neck.

_Who would've guessed that the one I picked would be the one I have a form for?_ He thought, highly amused.

"Now that you have all selected your dragon, notice the numbers, they refer to the order you are to face them. You will wait in here until Mr. Filch fires th-." _BOOM!_ Said cannon fired, and the crowd roared in laughter at Filch's premature blastulation.

"Mr. Diggory, please go out, I must head into the stands, I'm the commentator." Bagman left and the champions' faces fell into scowls.

"I cannot believe dat man!" Viktor said while the others all nodded quickly and then Cedric left the tent.

_"There goes Diggory! Ooooh, that was a close call! Diggory dodges her fire as he Transfigures a rock into a dog!"_ Bagman shouted. _"Too bad the beast decided to eat said dog and resume her chase of the champion!"_

Hearing this, Harry laughed:It was true that he never said they couldn't eat any "distractions".

_"Yes! Our first champion has his egg in hand and he walks away, unscathed!"_ Bagman said. _"A moment while the judges give out the marks."_

But the judges didn't shout them out, Harry assumed they were holding them up for the crowd.

A second cannon blast followed by Fleur Delacour emerging out of the tent and the process started again.

_"Here comes Delacour! Ouch, the beast nearly bit her there! Delcour tries to hit it with a Sleeping charm, it worked and Delacour dodges the flame that came out of her opponent's snout!"_

Harry again chuckled, imagining Fleur making Rachel snore and having to get out of the way.

_"Yes, Delacour has her egg!"_ Bagman shouted. _"Her marks!"_

A third blast signaled Viktor's turn with Tina.

Fifteen minutes later...

_"Krum got his egg! Let's see his marks!"_

_Any second now, it'll be my turn with Elizabeth._ Harry thought, smiling.

At last, the cannon sounded and the green-eyed Lord/King walked into the arena.

He raised his wand and shouted _"Accio Firebolt!"_ A faint _whooshing_ sound announced that the _Summoning_ charm worked.

The youngest champion grabbed it and got on, taking to the air as Elizabeth blew fire at where he was moments ago.

The crowd began to sing and every champion joined in.

  
_On a cold winter morning_   
_In the time before the light_   
_In flames of death's eternal reign_   
_We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down_   
_And the times are tough alright_   
_The sound of evil laughter falls_   
_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_   
_Through the wastelands evermore_   
_The scattered souls will feel the hell_   
_Bodies wasted on the shores_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_   
_We watch them as they go_   
_Through the fire and pain and once again we know_

_So now we fly ever free_   
_We're free before the thunderstorm_   
_On towards the wilderness_   
_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_   
_Far beyond the moonlight_   
_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day_   
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_   
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_   
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_As the red day is dawning_   
_And the lightning cracks the sky_   
_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_   
_With resentment in their eyes_

_Running back through the mid morning light_   
_There's a burning in my heart_   
_We're banished from a time in a fallen land_   
_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your darkest dreams see to believe_   
_Our destiny is time_   
_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_And on the wings of a dream_   
_So far beyond reality_   
_All alone in desperation_   
_Now the time has gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_   
_Lost within my own mind_   
_Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day_   
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_   
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_   
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Woah, woah, whoah_   
_Woah, woah, whoah_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_   
_We fought so hard, now can we understand_   
_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_   
_For freedom of every man_

_So far away we wait for the day_   
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_   
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_   
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

 

  
As they sang, Elizabeth had blown fire inches from Harry, swiped with her tail and tried to headbutt him, multiple times, until, after only a few minutes, he got his egg.

_"Outstanding! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! This will certainly shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"_ Bagman shouted. _"The marks, if you please!"_

First was Minnie, who gave him a 10, followed by three more 10's...until Karkaroff, who gave a 1.

Boos and jeers rang throughout the crowd, even from Durmstrang's students, even though they were a rival school, they believed Harry should have gotten a 10, also.

Olympe Maxime would not let that stand, though and bitch slapped him so that a few teeth came out. "'Ow dare you! You gave Fleur a 7 but you do not give ze youngest ze same fair treatment?!"

With that, Karkaroff raised his wand again and shot off a 7.

"Thank you, Madame Maxime, but honestly, I don't care about how I place in the tournament, I only want to survive it." Harry told her with a soft smile, making her look at him in a new light.

"You may call me Olympe, Lord Potter." She smiled back.

"Only if you'll call me Harry, I only use my title when I have to."

" _Oui,_ 'Arry, Eef zere ees anything Beauxbatons can do, please let us know at once!" Olympe stated to agreement from her students.

" _Merci_ , _Mademoiselle_ , I humbly accept your assistance and will tell you should I need it." Harry said before he bowed, which she returned.

"That's all folks! In fourth place Mr. Krum with 32 points, in third, Mr. Diggory with 38 points, in second, Fleur Delacour with 42 points and in first place, Mr. Potter with 47 points! The next task won't be until February the 24th but in the meantime, here's something to think about:The eggs you are holding contain a clue that you will need to solve to even hope to make it in the second task! Farewell!"

  
Back inside the castle, Fawkes had Flashed in and revealed a startling revelation:She'd had a Memory charm on her that recently broke and she remembered her true name was Flameheart.

The newly named Flameheart then had a request that Harry had somehow known:She wanted a human form and to have sex with him.

"Do you have any preferences on what you want to look like?" Harry asked.

_Long red hair, streaked with gold, yellow eyes, a lean body with big tits, cock and balls, if you please._

Harry envisioned it in his mind, willed the magic to make it so and snapped.

Flameheart's changes started slowly but became faster until she was finished and before them stood a completely nude beautiful woman with a perfect body.

"Thank you, Harry... _oh! I can speak the words of humans!"_ She squealed and looking as if she was fighting not to hug him.

Sensing what she wanted, he chose to hug her and said "You're welcome, Flameheart, don't be afraid to make contact when u want, we're friends, right?"

"Er, yes, I hoped you considered me a friend but was afraid of overstepping any boundaries." She blushed.

"Don't worry, we all do...now to your other request, we'll happily do it." This got nods from everyone else, causing her to blush again.

"You're cuter than you already are when you blush." Hermione told her which made her go as red as a tomato, much to the group's amusement.

Everyone else said "See you, later" to them and they left Harry and Flameheart alone.

  
**Start of lemon**

Harry started off by slowly leaning over Flameheart and giving her a long snogging, then he started to take off his shirt, shoes, pants, socks and boxers.

Seeing his member harden in front of her made hers do the same as she heard him moan at the sight.

He got on his knees, took the cock in his hand and started to slowly stroke it.

Her moans encouraged him to take it down his throat, mildly surprising the Phoenix-turned-human.

He placed her hands on the sides of his head and, getting what he wanted, she started fucking in and out faster and faster until she was a blur.

A good twenty minutes later, he felt her cum down his throat and swallowed it all.

They then switched places, doing everything that they had just done but reversed.

Another twenty minutes led Harry to be on top of Flameheart pounding her ass as it squeezed his shaft, milking him of the last of his cum.

Harry then laid on his back and put his legs over her shoulders as he felt the bulbous head enter his backdoor, in one quick motion, Flameheart sunk into her friend/master and started thrusting in and out, slowly at first but gained more speed and power until she held back nothing.

Harry's ass squeezed her cock like a vice, making her moan loudly and he forced her down to his level for a kiss that left her speechless.

"I am about to cum, Harry!" She warned before, with a grunt, it happened.

**End of lemon.**

  
Finding the others, Harry decided it was time to tell them what the prophecy said.

When he was done, they were all speechlessly staring at Harry who couldn't help thinking the usual dialog that came with stunned faces: _I think I broke them._

 

  
**A/N:** I really hope this was worth the wait and once again, I apologize for said wait!

Shout out to _**Cooldude507**_ for Fawkes's new name, thank you!

Also, should anyone else receive redemption or new twists added like not being James and Lily's birth child? Let me know what you would like me to do and I'll think on it.


	18. Quick message

I'm sorry I didn't update this one for a while and the update's only for another note.

 

The ones interested in this fic and Lord's challenges must not like _Final Fantasy_ and that's a shame since it's a great series, especially _IV_ ( _II_ on SNES's North American release)I only ask that  _Shifting fantasy:Best of both worlds_ gets spread by those of you who know people that like both the game and _Harry Potter_ and are open-minded.


	19. Molly, Marry, Lily, Hermione

_Previously on Harry's sexy year..._

_Finding the others, Harry decided it was time to tell them what the prophecy said._

_When he was done, they were all speechlessly staring at Harry who couldn't help thinking the usual dialog that came with stunned faces:I think I broke them._

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything JKR creates...I just like fucking with it.

**A/N: _PETTY INSULTING COMMENTS WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET DELETED OR USED AS AN EXAMPLE(depending on how insulting they are.)Also, do NOT just write the same kind over and over again, BE SPECIFIC WITH WHAT YOU LIKE, DIDN'T LIKE OR THINGS I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE._**

_**Please, don't ask when I'll have chapters out.** _

_**By reading my stories, YOU AGREE TO NOT BE SILENT, I want to interact with my readers. If you are the silent type, don't bother reading anything I write or subscribing to/Kudosing it. This may give me the title of harshest author, but I don't care, I want my readers to have some part in creating good stories that are enjoyable.** _

_**If you can't or don't want to follow these very simple rules, DO NOT BOTHER WITH ME! I would rather have fewer people bothering with me than annoyances, that's ALL those are, annoyances!** _

_**ALL of the warnings apply to everyone involved in my stories whether helping with them or just reading.** _

Sorry for sloppy work.

I'm _soooo_ sorry for the long delay! I had to figure out how to write the chapter.

 

 

 

Ch.18 Molly

 

 

 

  
It had been months since the first task and each of the four champions had figured out what the clue in the golden egg they had captured meant:

 

_Dual identies you will meet,_  
_With Flight of horse you shall beat,_  
_Goat, Lion, two as one;_  
_Hurry now or she has won_  
_Oh ye champion, beware Of the mighty mouthy flare,_  
_Choose carefully you shall see,_  
_Or you will be in peril three_

 

  
This translated to the task being to kill a Chimaera or it would kill them.

"Oh, great. Harry had said. "Just what I needed, to fight a damn Chimaera."

"At least it isn't a Blast-ended Screwt." Luna said.

"True, this should be easier to deal with." Harry told her.

He then went to kiss her as she brought her toes up to block him.

This did not stop Harry, he simple kissed them as he would have done her lips, making her moan.

"I love when you do that!" She said, then squealed when he sucked them.

"I am sorry to interrupt but you have visitors, Harry." Minnie's voice called from the entry.

Harry and Luna blushed when they saw her.

"Who came to see me?" Harry asked.

"Molly Weasley along with Arthur."

"Brilliant! We'll be right out."

Luna slipped her flip-flops back on and walked out with Harry to find both the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Weasley family standing at the end of the corridor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, walking up to them. "How are you both?"

"We are fine, thank you, dear and yourselves?" Molly asked.

"We're great, thanks, except that I'm a champion of the _Tri-wizard_ tournament." He grumbled.

"Yes, we heard of that from our children. We are sorry that you have been forced to compete." Arthur told him. "The first task has already happened we heard."

"Yeah, we had to face dragons to collect eggs-don't worry, I'm sure Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy have told you I'm a _Parselmouth_." At their nods, he continued. "Apparently it works with dragons, too. I planned with the four and they just handed us the eggs we needed."

"Oh, I am relieved that you were not harmed!" Molly said, pulling Harry down into her large bust and making him turn red.

Harry saw that Arthur noticed and sent an apologetic glance at him, who just smiled and shook his head in a 'don't be sorry' look.

"I was livid when I heard that you had gotten your name entered, I was told there was supposed to be an age limit! Any ideas as to who did it?" Molly asked.

"You're not the only one, Mrs. Weasley. Most of the professors were angry about it, too." Harry answered. "You believe I didn't do it?"

"Of course, we _KNOW_ you didn't do it! You are the kindest, most honest person we've ever known." Arthur told him.

"Tell that to the Slytherins..." The boy said, blushing at the praise. "Thanks, it means a lot that you believe me."

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled with her husband.

"Come, the second task is about to start." Minnie told them. "Harry, please follow me...Luna, Molly and Arthur, please sit in the stands."

Harry inhaled and exhaled "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck though we're sure you don't need it." They all said.

With a grin, Harry followed Minnie outside to the tent they'd used for the first task.

Soon enough, the other three champions joined him and asked if he was ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be, we couldn't plan for this one quite as effectively as the first task but we prepared enough." Nods at this.

Bagman came in, looking entirely too happy for his own good, made sure the four knew what they were doing and excused himself when he noticed that Fleur was cupping her hand as it glowed, signaling that she was close to producing a fireball.

 

Over the next hour, three Chimaeras were brought inside the arena to be fought and slaughtered.

Fleur had taken care of hers by using her Veela allure and throwing a fireball at her head when she tried to rape her.

Viktor simply used a _Blasting_ hex to take his down.

Cedric also used a _Blasting_ hex for his to lay dead.

Finally, it was Harry's turn with his, he walked out of the tent with his wand held in his hand and saw a large beast in front of him that had a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon's tail.

Her large cock was between her legs and she looked pissed and horny.

Pissed because she just saw her sisters/lovers being killed in front of her and horny because she spotted a red-haired human with a tent growing in her robes.

The beast charged at Molly Weasley, causing the crowd around her to run out of the way and leave her alone with said beast.

The animal got her head under the robes and nudged Molly's dick with her nose, as the witch failed to stiffle a moan.

Without warning, the Chimaera knocked her on her back, ripped off her robes and thrust her cock into Molly's ass.

Harry saw this and ran to them as fast as he could.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" The beast turned her fangs, which she was about to use on her victim, on her newest one.

Before she could get closer than a foot from him, he sent an _Explosion_ hex at her and she blew up.

Harry repaired Molly's robes and handed them to her, she stuffed them inside her bag and knelt in front of Harry.

"Er, Mrs.-" Harry began.

"Call me Molly, master. I thank you for saving me, I owe you my life and I will serve you until I die. _I, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, hereby vow to serve Harry James Potter and everyone he is in a relationship with until death claims me, Ita erit!"_

_"Ita erit."_ Harry said. _Well, guess there's one more added to the group._ He thought. "Come with me to the lord's quarters, the others should be there to celebrate me getting through the task and I'm sure Ginny and the twins are there to thank me for saving you."

"No doubt they are." Minnie answered, when she walked with them.

"Just to warn you, Ginny's also under my service from the life debt in second year that I only just learned about this year. So is Hermione from her own debt in first and a few others by their own choice, including Marry. Marry's the lead slave of my family but Hermione's the head of all of them."

"I understand, master." Molly answered. "I will do as she orders if it does not conflict with your own."

"If you have to call me master, add my name to it, please." He ordered her.

"Yes, Master Harry, my apologies." She answered.

"None are necessary, Molly." He smiled. "Is there anything you would like me to bring up?"

"Yes, I would like my children to call me by name, I am no longer merely their mum."

"I'll address it, I promise."

Arthur caught up to them and looked at his wife's state before he sighed. "I thank you for saving Molly, Harry, I trust you will take care of her."

"You have my word that Molly will be in good hands, Mr. Weasley."

"I take it she asked you to call her by her name."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

"Masters reserve the right to call their slaves by their names when they usually would not and I guess you should call me Arthur, then." The man smiled.

Harry nodded at this, returning the smile. Harry and Minnie watched as Arthur kissed his ex-wife one last time and left.

"Well, shall we go in, now?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, we'd best get a move on." Harry answered.

  
They got to the portrait where Harry explained the second of the two signs hanging under the Muggle scanner, Molly already knowing about the first. He then ordered Molly to open the entrance, which she obeyed.

"Master Harry! Thank Merlin you and Mum-" Ginny's voice called as they saw her padding toward them and stopped when she saw her mother naked. "Erm, mum, why are you naked?"

"We're fine and because I saved her, Molly's another slave like you. She's asked me to tell you, Fred and George to call her Molly."

"Really?" Dual male voices asked and the twins came into view.

"Yeah, she wants to be known as an equal to another slave, therefore only first names, but I'm not sure why include you two."

"They are my betters, now and so they deserve to call me by name." Molly answered, as she took off her shoes and socks before kneeling on the carpet, looking like she wanted to say something else.

Harry noticed this and told her to speak her mind, which made her blush.

"I had always wished to serve you but I was too afraid to tell you." She said, shocking him.

"Same with me, I always knew I was meant to belong TO you and I surprised myself when I told you I could belong WITH you, if you desired me." Ginny chimed in.

"If I'd known that I would've accepted you both right away." Harry told both of them.

"We would have told you if we knew you would react positively." Molly said and Ginny agreed with her words.

"How could I not? You're both very sexy and any bloke would kill to be in my position. Don't tell Arthur but I've been a bit jealous of him."

This made both of them blush crimson. "Thank you, Master Harry." They said, together.

"You already know that you may take me whenever you desire. I would never say no, even if you hadn't had to save me." Ginny said, echoed by Molly. "In any case, thank you so much for saving her!"

The twins echoed the thanks.

"Of course, there's no way I would ever let any of my friends or their families get hurt or killed if I could avoid it. Do you want me to take you both, now?" Harry asked and they responded in the affirmative. "Would the rest of you like to join us?"

"Hell yes!" Marry, Lily and Hermione said together and the others politely declined, saying they had to leave and doing so.

  
**Start of lemon**

Harry proceeded to kiss Molly, who moaned into it. As he kissed her, the boy started jerking the mature woman.

He then proceeded to lay her on the bed, bend his head down and suck her nipples, alternating between them.

This caused her to moan louder and shiver in delight when she felt someone deepthroat her dick.

A look revealed it to be Ginny, who was showing expert skill in taking it all the way down and back up without problem.

As this was going on, Hermione got one of the strap-ons that she kept in her bag out of it, along with anal beads and buttplugs.

She fixed the strap-on to herself, lined up with Lily's pussy and slammed all 12" inside, causing Lily to yelp and moan in pleasure.

" _Oooooh!_ Mistress Hermione, _please_ fuck this whore _hard!_ " The red-haired Muggleborn requested of the brunette.

"Oh, I will, bitch!" Hermione spat as she then started to thrust in and out of Lily's pussy as hard as she could.

Back over with Harry and Molly, the former was sucking the toes of the latter as he had her on her back, fucking her ass equally as hard as Hermione was fucking Lily and Ginny was sitting directly on her face while pinching her nipples and sucking Molly's dick.

Harry pulled out after ten minutes of this, got on his hands and knees and told Molly to bugger him with everything she had.

Hearing this, the woman took her cock in hand and fed it into the raven-haired teen's ass, making him moan as he ordered Ginny to spread her legs in front of him.

The girl gladly did so and she moaned louder than before when Harry started to lick her out.

The older Weasley had never felt anything so hot in her life, her dick felt so good that she slowed down a few times to appreciate the feeling before slamming her hips into the teen and making him groan into her daughter's pussy.

" _Ooooh, fuck yes!_ Master Harry, your tongue feels _so good in my pussy!_ " Ginny yelled as she came.

Harry was next to go over, feeling his girlfriend/slave cum and Molly followed when she felt his ass tighten.

With Hermione and Lily, Hermione had given Lily the strap-on, climbed on the Potter's lap, aimed the tip at her ass and sat down, hard.

The brunette then started bouncing up and down as she told Lily to play with her tits before she proceeded to make out with the older woman.

After another hour, switching many times, they collapsed together, cuddling.

**End of lemon**

 

 

 

  
**A/N:** So once again, no one answered the questions at the end of my _Fawkes_ chapter so I'm gonna assume you don't give a damn what I do in regards to them...

A shout-out to **Realkiller542** for the idea of getting Molly into trouble and thanks to my girlfriend for giving me the how.


End file.
